Revelations
by AnimeCujo
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive was a normal young man attending St. Victoria University and studying business to take over his family's company one day. However, he's always had a feeling that everyone knew something he didn't. When strange murders begin to happen and a mysterious Sebastian Michaelis appears; nothing will ever be the same again. – (Seb/Ciel) (Mature) (Yaoi) (AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from __Kuroshitsuji_ which is created and owned by Yana Toboso.

* * *

_One born of darkness, the other of light. Two conflicting causes; their passion lets them unite. One battles with deceit; the other with love. Together they take on Hell and Heaven above. In the end, when all the world is burning down. Will they follow their orders or let themselves in their rapture drown._

It was fall, a beautiful time of the year in which the leaves became a landscape of reds and oranges and the trees prepared themselves for the chillier temperatures of winter ahead. Little animals scurried about gathering nuts and filling their bellies for the inevitable hibernation that would take place only a few months from now as farmers reaped the bounty of the harvests that Mother Nature had so kindly bestowed upon them this past year. Amidst the foliage and changing season, a young man hurriedly walked down a sidewalk, his pace increasing as he glanced at his watch and noticing what time it was.

Ciel Phantomhive loved this time of year; he loved the weather filled with crisp, sunny days and all the holidays that would pop up like Halloween and Thanksgiving. Summer had never been much to his liking, being fair skinned, he burned easily and therefore did not do well at the beach. Spring was a lovely season, if he could just manage to breathe properly from the combination of pollen and asthma that permeated the air. Winter was, well, there just wasn't anything good about winter in Ciel's mind; too many bad memories and awful events surrounding his birthday and Christmas to even consider that time of year enjoyable. Not to mention all the snow and ice storms that seemed to plague this part of the country.

"Shit!" He hissed as he took another look at his watch; he was going to be really late now. Gripping the strap of the backpack over his shoulder, Ciel took off running, cursing up a storm as he went. "Fuck, fuck, damn, fuck!"

The 20 year old college student hit the grassy courtyard just as the cathedral bells at St. Victoria University finished ringing and cobalt blue eyes scanned the area for any stragglers like himself; unfortunately, there were none. Running up the church's stone steps two at a time, the slate haired youth ducked through one of the open doors and into the entrance, keeping his panting to a minimum as to not be discovered.

A strong voice echoed throughout the old structure and Ciel peeked around the corner to in order see when the priest's back was turned and he could sneak into a seat. Spying a mop of blonde hair in a pew near the back, he smiled, knowing exactly where he would be heading the second the opportunity arose. When the robed orator turned his back, Ciel made a beeline for the empty spot next to his friend.

Plopping down, he sighed with relief for having pulled off his mission impossible so successfully, slumping down a bit so others would not notice his sudden appearance. A slim finger reached over and poked him in the cheek, earning an annoyed growl and glare from the truant young man.

"Quit it." He whispered viciously, swatting away the probing digit and glancing up quickly to make sure no one heard him. "Don't you know you're supposed to be paying attention during a sermon, Alois?" Ciel sat up straighter, trying to look contemplative on the outside as he grumbled at his friend. "You might miss something important that will save your immortal soul." A low giggle was emitted to his right at the observation.

"Really, Ciel? Are you really going lecture me on the importance of paying attention in morning mass when you were late again?" Alois arched an eyebrow doubtfully, icy blue orbs dancing with mischief. "What's that make it, the third time this month?" He smirked before pretending to listen to the man at the pulpit again. They didn't want to be caught having a discussion during a sermon since there would be hell to pay; literally.

"It's not my fault." Ciel defended quietly. "The way I see it, if the good Lord wanted me attend mass on time would He have woken me up 15 minutes earlier." He grinned and it was Alois's turn to roll his eyes. "I was just waiting for divine intervention." Ciel wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"I want to see you try to explain that to Father Spears later." He informed, nodding his head towards a stern looking man preaching to them up front. "I'm sure he'll totally agree with that theory." A ssshing sound from the row behind had them ceasing their conversation and listening instead to the lesson from Corinthians.

When mass finally ended, Ciel and Alois collected their belongings and followed the rest of the student populace outdoors and into the morning sun. They had about ten minutes to make it to their first class of the day and neither felt the need to get there any faster than necessary; especially Alois who absolutely abhorred having to take advanced business calculus with Ciel.

"So, why were you late this morning?" The blonde needled as they sauntered across the courtyard side by side. He was looking down at the grass, scuffing up his shoes on purpose as he tried to think of any excuse to keep from going to class. "Bard finally refused to drive to your rich ass around all the time?" Alois teased.

"No." Ciel retorted, giving him a stupid look. "Bard drove me. I just got up late, that's all." He huffed as they continued walking, annoyed that Alois had to bring up his financial status in conversation once again by mentioning his chauffeur. Glancing over, he scowled. "Will, you quit dragging your feet? If you keep up that pace, class will be over before we get there."

"Do you think that's at all possible?" The blonde's face brightened considerably at the prospect of not spending 90 minutes in his own personal version of hell. "What?" He asked, seeing the reprimanding look Ciel shot him.

"Remind me again why you decided to take this course since you hate math so much." He asked, quickening his steps so Alois would unconsciously match it. "It's not like it was required for your major." Opening a door, the two stepped into the math building and proceeded down the long crowded hallway.

"I took it because I need a math credit and you were complaining about how we didn't have any classes together this semester." He pointed out, then placing his hand dramatically over his heart. "And me being such a good friend threw off the shackles of my own insecurities and offered my GPA up as a sacrifice to the math gods. All for you, Ciel Phantomhive." Alois exaggerating his feigned distress loudly.

"Well, thank God, you're a theater major and not a business major." Ciel snickered as they entered the classroom and sat at their assigned seats. "Because you would never graduate if that were the case." His friend hummed in agreement, digging into his backpack to retrieve his notebook. "Besides, I don't have time to tutor you in every subject, just this one." Pulling pen out and a folder, Ciel situated himself and waited for their professor.

"Oh, I know." Alois nodded, slinging his arm around his friend's shoulders and pulling him close. "Just consider your tutoring payment for me switching my schedule around to accommodate your inability to be without my wonderful presence for an entire day." He giggled as Ciel pushed him off his person, grumbling something about how he needed to find a new best friend.

The room quieted down as the professor entered, students shutting off their cellphones and getting out their textbooks as they waited for the lecture to begin. Most groaned as their superior announced that they would be having a pop quiz first thing today. Ciel leaned over, shielding his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Speaking of, you still coming over for a study session this afternoon?" He whispered as a low chorus of whines were heard as the exams were being passed out. Ciel sat back in his seat and glanced over at a pale faced Alois.

"Oh yeah." The blonde mumbled as he grabbed his test sheet, handing a copy over to his friend. "I'm going to need that and a miracle if I ever want to pass this course." Ciel sniggered at the admission before hunching over the paper to attack the first set of equations.

* * *

A loud groan filled the dining room as a heavy thunking sound followed. Ciel sighed at the melodramatic action of Alois banging his head in frustration on the antique oak table, the only thing cushioning the impact were the pages of his open calculus book. Not wanting to watch the blonde throw himself a pity party, he got up and wandered into the kitchen to grab another bottle of water.

After their classes ended for the day, the two met Bard outside the courtyard and the Phantomhive driver took them to Ciel's house to study for the rest of the afternoon. Well, to Ciel it was a house, to everyone else including Alois it was an enormous mansion. The drive only took about half an hour from the university, the well maintained property situated right on the outskirts of town where such a structure could have been built by avoiding all the zoning restrictions.

The Phantomhive estate was styled after an eighteenth century noble's home in England; built by Ciel's great-grandfather it had been passed down to the eldest child in each family's generation. Made of dark granite and surrounded by a stone and wrought iron gate, the massive building was impressive as well as intimidating, boasting the family's wealth and power within the community. However, to Ciel it was just home, the place he had lived his entire life with his parents until their unfortunate passing. Since then, he had lived there with his mother's sister, Dr. Angelina Durless who became his legal guardian, and he was happy that he didn't have to leave after his parents' deaths.

Walking back into the dining room, Ciel plopped into his seat again and took a sip of his water. He watched as Alois worked furiously on a problem, face scrunched up in concentration at the equation he just couldn't seem to grasp. Ciel chuckled as a slew of curses left his friend's lips, declaring the mathematics as his new nemesis in life.

"You know, math doesn't emote." He teased, earning a deadly glare from light blue eyes. "No matter how many awful things you call it; it's not going to care." Alois mumbled a swear directed at his friend who handed him the bottle to have a drink. As he extended his arm, Ciel winced, the action not going unnoticed.

"Your back bothering you again?" He asked, taking a swig of the clear liquid. Ciel stuck out his lower lip as he rubbed his achy shoulder blade. "You know what your aunt said if it started hurting like before." Alois gave him a pointed look to which he shook his head.

"It's not as bad." Ciel lied badly. "I think I just slept wrong last night, that's all." Turning his attention back to their books, "Besides she's a hypochondriac who frets over every little thing." He grumbled, averting his gaze and pretending to look busy with what he was reading.

"No, she's a doctor." Alois pointed out, not letting him drop the subject. "And she just wants to make sure you're ok." Ciel glanced up and scowled at the statement.

"First of all, she's a gynecologist which means she's not qualified to diagnosis anything on me since I'm a man." He informed, annoyance thick in his voice. "And two, how can I be ok if she keeps me off the fencing team. It's the only thing I love to do more than, well anything. What?" Brow furrowing at the skeptical look the blonde was giving him.

"Really, Ciel? Really? That's the thing you love to do best? Fencing?" Alois leaned forward, watching his friend blink rapidly in confusion. "You mean, you honestly love swinging around an old sword more than more than jerking off?" He whispered with contrived horror in his voice.

"Jesus, Alois! Is sex the only thing you ever think about?" Ciel admonished, a disgusted look on his face. The blonde giggled and sat back, loving how he just touched a nerve on his virginal friend. Ciel might be a genius and the heir to the Phantomhive fortune, but he was as pure as the driven snow when it came to matters of physical intimacy.

"Mmmm, it's not the only thing." He hummed, tapping his chin as if in deep thought. "Sometimes I think about food. Oh! And if I'm feeling really good, I think about eating while having sex. Ow!" Alois yelped as an open palm whacked him upside the back of the head. Rubbing the assaulted area, he stuck his tongue out at his attacker. "Don't get all huffy because you're saving yourself for the 'one'." He grimaced at the last word. "You know, you should really talk about that with Father Spears in your next therapy session." Ciel sighed and shook his head; he was not about to bring up his lack of sex life with the clergyman with whom he had been having regular therapy sessions since he was little.

After Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive's murders, the church had taken it upon themselves to watch over the only child of the couple. Father William T. Spears seemed especially interested in keeping Ciel close to the church and began seeing him in monthly therapy sessions to help him cope with the tragic loss. Spears became like an uncle to the young man, helping him traverse the difficult road of accepting his parents' deaths and guiding him into the person he was today. Without this intense help, Ciel wasn't sure what would have happened to him, but the priest was probably his most trusted confidant; aside from Alois.

"I hate to tell you this, but not everyone feels the need to jump on every piece of hot ass that walks by." Arching an eyebrow and giving him a knowing look. "Some of us actually see sex as an emotional and special thing that should be experienced with someone that they love and-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Hearts and rainbows and unicorns and butterflies. Pfft!" Alois huffed, sitting back in his seat and grinning. "Sex is nothing like that at all, Ciel. I hate to disappoint you, but the first time you do it, you either won't last long or it's gonna hurt like a motherfucker." His friend winced, blushing at the blatant statement. Ciel couldn't confirm or deny what sex was like; seeing as how he had never been intimate with anyone else before.

"Whatever." He groaned, wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible. Motioning towards their books, "Come on, let's finish this up so you can go home and I can actually get some peace and quiet around here." Alois giggled before going back to studying the frightening combinations of numbers and equations.

By the time they finished, it was close to ten o'clock and Ciel was ready for sleep. He had Bard drive Alois back to campus while he gathered up their materials and stuffed them into his backpack. A text message on his phone from Aunt Angelina informed him that she would not be home this evening due to an issue at the hospital. Resigning himself to spending the night alone, Ciel grabbed his belongings and began the long trek up to his bedroom.

Along the way he stopped by a non-descript door and paused to gaze at the dark wooden barrier between him and what was inside. Everyday Ciel walked by it and everyday he wondered what lay beyond the solid oak, even though he already knew what the room was; it was his father's private office. Even when Vincent Phantomhive had been alive, no one except for him and his wife, Rachel, were allowed to set foot inside the sacred space. Ciel remembered how he had tried once to scoot in behind them when he was little and he also remembered the heavy spanking he got as punishment for it.

The recollection brought back a memory of his Aunt Angelina locking the room after the funeral, telling him that it was no place for little boys to be playing around in and that one day when he was an adult he would be able to have the key. When that day was, Ciel wasn't sure as he was already 20 and soon to be 21 on December 14th and he had yet to hear anything about obtaining that precious key. Thinking about his birthday, he cringed slightly as he made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom; no good memories there.

Dumping the heavy bag on the floor, Ciel stripped himself of his clothing before making his way to the bathroom. Turning the shower on full blast, he stepped in and let scalding liquid pour over him, the thick steam enveloping his senses. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander back to the conversation he had earlier with Alois that evening.

It was true that Ciel was waiting for someone special to experience physical love with, unlike his friend, who seemed to think that he should share his body with anyone and everyone at times. It wasn't that he didn't feel arousal or even attraction towards other people: whenever that biological need arose, he would take care of it, but the young man could honestly say that he have never felt the stirrings of passion in his heart for another human being. Ciel's priest/therapist had diagnosed him as being emotionally closed off, the result of having lost his parents at such a young age. However, he tended to disagree with the theory.

Ciel was raised Catholic, his parents having been faithful followers of the church, tithing a considerable percentage of their earnings to the institution. Coincidentally, the university he attended presently was also built around that exact same church. Therefore, when it came time for Ciel to go to college, it was a no-brainer where he should apply. Also, it had been one of the conditions of his father's Will that he attend and graduate from St. Victoria University if Ciel ever wanted to inherit the lucrative family business, Funtom Co.

When Vincent passed, the company went under the control of the vice president, Mr. Tanaka. The man took up the mantel of running the business in the owner's memory and keeping it profitable until Ciel was old enough step up and take the helm; that is, if he met all the requirements in the Last Will and Testament of Vincent P. Phantomhive.

Number 1) Ciel Vincent Phantomhive must attend and graduate from St. Victoria University and earn a degree in business, marketing, or finance. Number 2) at least 10% of Funtom Co.'s yearly earnings must be tithed to the university to be used however the church sees fit. Number 3) Ciel must be present at St Victoria's Cathedral on his 21st birthday no later than 11:30 pm. If any of these conditions are not met, the company would be forfeit to the current CEO, Mr. Tanaka.

Ciel never really questioned the contents of the Will or what was expected of him. The first condition made sense since in order to run Funtom effectively he would need a degree in one of the three listed subjects; the second also was logical since the university was his parents' philanthropic endeavor and continuing the donations was something that Vincent and Rachel would have done had they lived out their lives; however, the third one puzzled the young man slightly. He didn't understand the reasoning behind him having to be at the church on his 21st birthday at the exact time he had been born; how could the future of the company possibly be affected by something as trivial as that?

When Ciel asked Father Spears about the motivation behind the prerequisite, the stern man had given him an odd look from behind his thin glasses. In the end, the answer had been 'because it is what your parents wished for you to do' and Ciel wasn't going to be a brat about not wanting to fulfill his family's last request. Besides, where else would he be on that day? Ciel already spent almost all his free time at the church, when he wasn't in class, at fencing, or at the estate, the house of worship was practically his second home. There really was no other place he would rather be than in the comfort of the place where he felt loved.

Opening his eyes, Ciel realized he was still in the shower, his daydreaming having taken him completely out the present reality. Sighing, he turned off the faucet and reached out to grab a towel. A sharp pain shot through his upper back and he gasped as he fell forward, grabbing the towel rack as to not slam face first into the tile floor. He groaned as he felt the muscles between his shoulders spasm uncontrollably, gritting his teeth as he stumbled to the sink and wiping the mirror clean of condensation.

Blue eyes stared back at him, wide with pain and fear; knowing that he really should tell his aunt about the recurring issue, but not wanting to risk being taken off the fencing team. Ciel remembered the first time his back started acting up as it had been the morning just after his 20th birthday. At the time it hadn't seemed like anything unusual, just a small twinge that could have been from sleeping wrong the night before. By the second month, the pain had increased exponentially and he finally made the decision to tell his aunt about the issue.

Angelina had listened to her nephew's symptoms, a concerned expression marring her pretty face before suggesting that they see a specialist. The woman had tried to soothe Ciel's anxieties, telling him that everything would be alright; however, in her red eyes he saw fear and trepidation lurking. He loved his aunt, but the young man could tell that she knew more than she was letting on about his condition.

After numerous doctor visits and tests, none of the results conclusive, a specialist finally diagnosed Ciel as having severe late life growing pains. The treatment prescribed was rest and a limiting of strenuous physical activity which Angelina took to mean no more fencing team. Ciel argued and fought for the right to do the one sport he had always loved so dearly and in the end his aunt had caved on the stipulation that if the young man's symptoms worsened, he would have to quit the activity immediately.

It was with this in mind that Ciel now clung to the edge of his bathroom sink, eyes screwed tightly shut as he fought to control his breathing. He just needed to push through the pain and in a few minutes it would be gone and he would be fine. A low growl left his lips as the muscles stretched and strained, the tissues feeling as if they were on fire; and then, it stopped.

He collapsed to the floor, panting and sweating, holding back tears of relief as another episode had passed. What was wrong with him? Why all of a sudden did it seem that his body wanted to attack itself? Lifting his head, Ciel made a silent plea to God above to help him and end his suffering. Eventually, he collected himself and dried off before flicking the light off and going to bed.

Crawling on top of the thick duvet, Ciel curled up into a tight ball. Too tired to change into anything he lay there naked, his body exhausted and mind tired from thinking about so many heavy things in the span of just one evening. When sleep finally did come it was deep and dreamless and Ciel stayed unconscious until the following morning.

Tomorrow would be another day, one that hopefully would be free from the frightening episodes that made him feel like his body was trying to tear itself in two. However, as Ciel slept, events were already happening; things that, unbeknownst to him, were more directly related to his current state than he could ever imagine.

* * *

She was cute. Her auburn hair falling gently around her petite shoulders and large brown eyes that lit up when she laughed. The girl was a freshman at St. Victoria's, majoring in world religions and had plans to one day join the peace corp. A look of undiluted hope would come over her face whenever she spoke about going to a third world country and helping the destitute populace build shelters out of supplies sent by the United Nations. Such valiant ideas could only belong to the young and pure; unaffected yet by the true horrors the world had to offer. She had such promise and could bring so much good to those in need; that is, until now.

There she laid, her body broken and twisted, by the side of the road. The only things she would be helping now were the bugs and worms that would eat away at her decaying flesh. All her plans and dreams to build a better world had been snuffed out in an instant. It was amazing how fragile a human life was; one second the person was there and next they were gone.

She had fought back, those brown eyes wet with tears, that sweet voice choking out words like 'please', 'don't' and 'why'. Her lithe fingers tore futility at the hold around her throat and in a last ditch effort she attempted to scream; the sound muffled as another mouth clamped over her own and stole her breath. She moaned quietly as all the strength left her body, as the very essence that was HER was sucked out and devoured by her attacker.

Once shining eyes turned dull and lifeless, all the color had faded away to leave only wide black pools in their place. Her body convulsed before going completely limp; an empty husk now that the sweet soul was no longer present. Now just a physical shell that would rot and return to the earth from whence it came; ashes to ashes, dust to dust.

She lay there, growing cold on the side of the road under the midnight sky as the perpetrator sauntered away, not bothering a second glance at what used to be a living, breathing human being. The act had been an order, her death needed to happen so that she would never fulfill her destiny of one day becoming a great humanitarian. Her passing, however, had also been a much desired meal; a soul so tasty and fragrant.

In the end, she would not lay there to rot; forgotten by all. By dawn, she would make headlines as the small community learned of the killing of one of their very own and the first part of a bigger plan was being set into motion.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Here we go again, my little monsters. Another fanfic filled with love, pain, mystery and, yep, delicious smutty action. (Don't kid yourself, you love all the sweaty SebxCiel action and who can blame you?) _

_Anyway, enjoy the start of this story; there will be a lot of twists and turns coming up. So, please review and share your theories on what you think is going on. Because I write these things for YOU! (My Life for Yoooouuu!) Anyone know what move that line is from? Hehehehe. _


	2. Chapter 2

A week later Ciel found himself tutoring Alois in calculus again; however this time the scene wasn't set in the comfort of his own home, but in the university's library during lunch. Ocean blue eyes rolled skyward as the frustrated blonde got yet another answer wrong; this one quite basic and simple. Alois whined in annoyance when his friend pointed out the obvious mistake.

"Gahhh, I hate this class!" He moaned, flinging the pencil down angrily onto the notebook. Heads turned all around them to see what the commotion was and Ciel attempted to calm the irate student down by patting his shoulder. The reassuring gesture was quickly smacked away as Alois slumped into his chair and pouted. "Stupid math. Never gonna need to use it in real life anyways." He mumbled darkly, glaring at the textbook.

"I think you need an actual math tutor, Alois." Ciel sighed, giving him a meaningful look. "I can only help so much and you would actually learn better from someone who majored in this stuff." Icy blue eyes grew wide at the suggestion and he continued. "Besides, I have my own homework I need to be doing and you're just going to end up blaming me if you don't pass in the end. I want you to pass, but more than that I want you to actually understand what you're doing." Alois let out a huff as he continued to sulk, averting his gaze as he pretended to look hurt by Ciel's logic.

"You're mean. I don't want to talk to you right now." He grumbled, mouth set in a hard line as he scowled. Ciel chuckled at the childish display and rose from his seat, stretching and yawning. "Where are you going?" Alois practically whined.

"While you sit there and sulk, I'm going to get a book. Why don't you try to figure it out on your own for a bit till I get back." As he walked away, he heard his friend mutter something about 'why don't you try to figure it out on your own'. Ciel smiled at the comment, knowing that when he returned the small tiff would be over and they could get back to actually studying again.

Walking through the poetry section, he hummed a little tune quietly while running his fingertips over the bindings of the old volumes. Ciel loved books, he loved the feel, the smell, the idea that a simple object could touch and be touched by so many different people. All his classmates had the latest electronic readers and smartphones to download their books on, but he preferred the physical ledger to the paperless ones.

Stopping in the middle of the aisle, Ciel spotted what he had been searching for; however it was on the very top shelf and a good ways out of his reach. Looking around to find something to step on, he found nothing and cursed his short height. 5'8" wasn't by any means inadequate for a man his age, but at this moment it was definitely a hindrance. Nibbling on his lower lip, Ciel made an attempt to jump up and snatch the book from its purchase. Crouching down low, he coiled his body and was about to spring up when out of the corner of his eye a hand reached out and took the volume down from the shelf.

Ciel gasped at the person who had so easily plucked the object that he had been after; standing up straight, he gave a better look at the man who had come to his aid. Crimson eyes danced brightly in the handsome face, black bangs framing sharp features as a small smirk played on thin lips. His tall frame stood comfortably in a long sleeved red sweater, snugly fitting over a defined chest and broad shoulders as dark polished fingertips turned the hard covered book around. Ciel swallowed hard, his mouth having gone dry as he tried to think up of something to say to the beautiful specimen of man in front of him.

"Soo, the Divine Comedy?" A smooth voice drawled out. "Is this for research or pleasure?" The student felt an involuntary shiver rush down his spine at the way the word 'pleasure' rolled like honey from the man's tongue. He chuckled when no response came and held the item out to its original pursuer. "Here, I just thought I could lend a hand. You looked like you could use it." Ciel furrowed his brow in annoyance and hastily grabbed the book away, holding it close to his body protectively.

"Thank you. But I could have managed on my own." He responded curtly before admonishing himself for being so rude. All the guy did was assist him in obtaining the book he wanted, so why was he acting this way? Taking a deep breath, Ciel decided to try again. "I'm sorry, that was ill-mannered of me." He smiled apologetically. "Thank you for helping me."

"Not a problem." The man smiled, waving his hand in the air. "I was walking by and figured I could be of assistance." He hummed, taking a step closer. "But you didn't answer my question." Ciel held his breath as he gazed up at the towering figure. "Why are you reading that? Are you world religion major here?"

"I-I," He stuttered, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat and blushing at the inarticulate way he was handling himself. What the hell was wrong with him today? Shaking his head, Ciel began again. "Business. I'm a business major; a junior actually." The man nodded and he continued; the answer turning into an embarrassing ramble. "I was tutoring my friend in calculus, who is completely hopeless, when he just stopped trying to learn. He really needs an actual math major to help him or I swear he's going to fail. He's acting like a little brat too, whining about how he doesn't need to learn it." Ciel snorted and rolled his eyes.

"So, when I couldn't take it anymore, I came over here to get something to read and when I saw this I thought that maybe I could brush up on some of my epic poems. Not that I need to since, it has absolutely nothing to do with my studies, but that doesn't mean that I can't be well rounded and know about things outside my major, right? Besides anything is better than watching Alois flail about academically." Slapping his hand over his mouth, Ciel gasped, realizing that he had just spilled far more personal information than necessary to a complete stranger.

"That was quite a lot of info for such a simple question." He teased, white teeth flashing in a grin and making the student blush heavily. "However, I think this may be your lucky day. My roommate just happens to be getting his PhD in mathematics here so he might be able to help your friend out." Ciel's face lit up at the new development. "But where are my manners? I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis." The man stated before motioning with his hand for the introductions to continue.

"Oh! Yeah!" Ciel responded, shaking his head and smiling. "Ciel Phantomhive. You must be a graduate student." He inferred. The man looked too mature to be an undergrad. "What are you studying?" Ciel turned around and Sebastian followed, the pair walking slowly side by side out of the aisle and heading back to the study area of the library.

"Psychology." He answered in a hushed tone, leaning closer so he could continue their quiet conversation. "Which is why I wanted to know your interest in that book." Red eyes slid over the heavy volume clutched tightly to Ciel's chest. "It's not light reading so it makes me wonder why you are interested in it." Blue orbs glanced up and he found himself blushing again at the intense gaze. "Which strikes your fancy more; the Paradiso or the Inferno?"

"Paradiso, definitely." Ciel replied, averting his eyes so as to calm his flaming cheeks. "I think the journey through Heaven is beautiful and hopeful. It gives us imperfect human beings something to look forward to at the end of our days." Cocking his head to the side, he looked back up. "What about you? You're a psych major at a Catholic institution so you must have some take on theology?" Sebastian thought for a moment in thought before replying.

"Inferno. I find the whole Heaven thing to be so blasé." A small gasp of surprise had the graduate chuckling. "Hell is a much more interesting place that Heaven will ever be." Sebastian glanced down at the shocked expression and winked. "Think about it, that's where all the drugs, sex and rock 'n roll will be." He laughed quietly as Ciel tried to hide the small smile spreading over his own face.

No one had ever given such a description of Hell like that before. The young man hoped desperately that Sebastian couldn't hear the erratic beating of heart and as a result unconsciously pressed the book more firmly into his chest. Sauntering over to the table where the student had left his friend, the graduate eyed a man sitting across from the blonde. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." He murmured, earning a confused look from Ciel.

Alois let out a loud laugh, nearby students giving him dirty looks, as the dark haired male leaned back in his seat and smiled. A long arm draped itself over the back of one of the chairs as he pushed the rimless glasses further up the bridge of his nose. The exuberant student noticed his friend had returned and waved excitedly while grinning.

"Ciel! Where have you been? You are not going to believe this!" Alois crowed, face alight with happiness. Motioning towards his new companion, "I asked this guy if I could borrow a pencil and it turns out that he's a math graduate student." Ciel raised an eyebrow at the golden eyes that now peered at him through those crystal spectacles. "And guess what? He's going to tutor me in calculus so you don't have to do it anymore. Isn't that just awesome?" Alois practically bounced up and down in his chair, exhilaration rolling off him in waves.

"Uh, that's great, Alois." Ciel agreed cautiously, standing at the edge of the table with Sebastian. He glanced over, taking in the appearance of the new person. He was attractive, dark short hair, strong features and fit physique. The man was tall; Ciel could tell that by the way his lanky body was sprawled over the chairs. He frowned as he noticed the same dark nail polish on those long fingers that he had spotted earlier on Sebastian. However, there was something in the way he smiled that struck the student as worrisome, making him uncomfortable. "What's your new friend's name?"

"Claude!" Alois sang out happily, looking over to the man and smiling. "Claude this is Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel this is Claude Faustus." He introduced, pointing everybody out to one another until he got to Sebastian and puckered his brow. "And you; I don't know who you are. Ciel, who is this?" Alois blinked rapidly at the newcomer; his face one of innocent curiosity.

"Sebastian Michaelis." A voice answered in a dull tone. Claude shifted in his spot and leaned forward on an elbow, scrutinizing over his glasses at the graduate. "How are things going, roommie? Did you get what you needed?" A sharp eyebrow arched as a slow smirk spread over Claude's face.

"I did, actually." Sebastian responded smoothly, expression serious. "Seems like you did as well." His eyes darted between his roommate and Alois quickly. "However, I do believe that we have an appointment to keep. So, I suggest we get going." Claude rolled his eyes, but stood up before leaning over the table and closer to a disappointed Alois.

"I gave you my number. Just call me when you want to setup a time to study." He purred seductively, running two fingers lightly over Alois's chin and making the blonde nod emphatically. Spinning on his heel, Claude shoved his hands in his jeans pockets as he walked away. "Come on, Michaelis." He ordered back over his shoulder. "Quit dawdling."

Sebastian shook his head and laughed softly. "I should apologize for my friend's behavior. The math department doesn't let him out much." He chuckled as he turned to face Ciel. "Enjoy that book." He offered, reaching out to tap the edge with his index finger. Red eyes shone with mirth as he held the inquisitive deep blue. "And don't knock the Inferno until you've really read it. It gets a bad rap."

"Sebastian!" Claude yelled, making people shush him as he glared. "Come on!" Sebastian shook his head and chuckled at his friend's conduct before turning his attention back to Ciel again.

"I'll be seeing you around." He winked taking a few steps backwards before turning on his heel to follow his agitated friend out of the library. Ciel sighed and plopped down into the seat opposite Alois, setting the book on the table and fidgeting with his fingers as he thought over the meeting he had just been through.

"Sooo, you go off for a book and come back plus one hot guy." He cooed sweetly, poking his friend in the arm with a pencil to get his attention. Alois giggled as Ciel shot him an annoyed look. "Don't get mad at me. You're the one who had to open your can of sexiness and leave the poor guy defenseless to your charms." Ciel stuck his tongue out at the statement, earning another round of playful giggles. "Just admit it. You found that Sebastian guy attractive and you want to make beautiful babies together." Alois hummed to himself as he thought about the gaggle of children his friend would have; Ciel shaking his head.

"You're an idiot, do you know that?" He informed, raising his hand to tick off the reasons. "First off, that would be impossible since we are both guys and secondly, unlike some people at this table who I will not mention." Ciel glared at the goofy grin being aimed at him. "I don't feel the need to jump every hot guy that comes my wa-"

"Aha!" Alois shouted; expression triumphant as he pointed a finger. "So, you do find him attractive." Ciel opened and closed his mouth silently, trying to come up with an argument before his friend continued. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not a crime to be gay, no matter what the more conservative sectors of the church say." Alois sat back, pausing for a moment to let the logic sink in. "Your family is open-minded, so if you like him you should go for it."

"I never said I liked him." Ciel corrected, a hot blush creeping back over his face. Alois gave him a dumb look as he began collecting his books into a neat pile. "Besides, he might not even be like that and I'm not going to spend anytime entertaining an idea that has no opportunity of ever being proven true or otherwise."

"That doesn't mean you can't entertain other parts of yourself." Alois offered slyly, watching his friend's cheeks burn even brighter. "He can be anything you want him to be when you're all alone in your bedroom at night. Can't you just see him all naked and panting? Those lips red and we-"

"Enough, Alois!" Ciel commanded, slamming his fists down and making his friend roll his eyes. Pushing the confusing thoughts from his mind, he decided to change the subject. Giving Alois a poignant look, Ciel switched gears. "You had better just be thankful that you found someone who can help you pass calc. You are going to call him and tell him that you accept his study sessions, right?" Alois sigh contentedly at the mention of the graduate student, blue eyes gazing dreamily off in the distance.

"Yeah, I will call, Claude." He mulled over, placing a finger on his chin as if contemplating something somber. "He'll study me and I'll study him and together we will study all night long." Ciel made a gagging noise to which Alois stuck out his tongue. "We'll study till the sun comes up or until I cu-"

"Gahhh, alright! I get it! Geeze, you just don't quit, do you?" He interrupted, throwing his palm up and begging him to stop. "I don't need to know about how you plan to 'study'." Ciel reinforced as he made air quotes around the last word before glancing at his watch. "We need to go anyways. You have drama and I have fencing practice."

Quickly, the two shoved the pile of books, papers and notebooks back into their backpacks so they could begin their walk to the final classes of the day. Alois had advanced drama which he absolutely adored; the theater major wishing he only had to take classes that applied solely to his major instead of pointless things like English or Algebra. Ciel also loved all his major classes, it just happened those were exactly the ones his friend despised so much; however, he secretly loved fencing the most even though it was just an elective.

He had such fond memories of watching Vincent spar with a partner outside on the front lawn of the estate. The little boy would jump and down, clapping happily next to his mother as daddy scored another hit. Large blue eyes would sparkle up at Rachel who smiled down at her anxious son; his small body wiggling with excitement thinking about how one day, he too would be a great swordsman like his father.

Thinking back, Ciel recalled how happy he had been to receive his first foil on his tenth birthday. Vincent had been so proud to see his only child eagerly clutch the handle; holding the shining metal upright and gaping at the long, thin length. Rachel had chided her husband, asking if it wasn't a bit too early introducing Ciel to the art form. Vincent had laughed heartily, tucking his wife lovingly under his arm and assuring her that he would make sure that their son grew up with a proper respect for the sport. Unfortunately, that promise never came to be and Ciel had continued learning on his own, eventually loving fencing even more because it was a connection to what his parents would have wanted for him.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Alois's voice cut through his friend's daydreaming and Ciel shook his head to rid himself of the memories clouding up his mind. "I asked what you thought about that girl they found by the side of the road the other day." He gave the blonde a confused look, not understanding how they had gotten on this topic.

"She went to school here, right?" Ciel thought out loud. "Her name was Essie, Elaine or something like that. Oh! You know who would know?" Snapping his fingers together in a moment of realization. "Elizabeth." As luck would have it, the two spied the golden haired girl standing outside the gymnasium building where Ciel was heading for fencing class. "Hey, Lizzie!" He called out and green eyes glanced up from the text message she was sending.

"Hi, guys!" She greeted, a broad smile lighting up her beautiful face. Lizzie pushed herself off the wall while pocketing the device in her skirt. "It's a good thing you showed up, Ciel. You were almost tardy again." She teased, winking at her friend.

Alois gasped as he looked down at his watch. "I have to go! Dammit, I'm going to be so late!" He excused before taking off in the opposite direction, practically running over people as he sprinted across the campus. Ciel rolled his eyes at the over exaggerated actions of his friend and nodded to Lizzie that they should go get changed for class.

In the men's locker room, he went about removing his jeans and hoodie; replacing them with the regulation pants, shirt and vest. Ciel hummed quietly to himself as he thought about the upcoming matches for the day. He would be facing off with Lizzie again, which was sure to be a challenge considering she had been practicing since the age of 9 and was on the same level if not slightly better than himself.

Elizabeth Midford was the only daughter of Vincent and Rachel's closest friends and as such, she and her older brother Edward had always been around when the two families visited and on holidays. The cheerful blonde was a year older than Ciel; however, that never seemed to bother either of them growing up. She was currently attending the same university, studying medicine, as her family was also a large contributor to the institution just like the Phantomhives had been.

Ciel respected Lizzie immensely, she was incredibly smart and funny, kind and caring, beautiful and charming; yet, what really drew his admiration was the girl's skill with the sword. Elizabeth was a phenom in the sport of fencing, besting all the women in the county and most of the men as well. Both of them were extremely competitive and neither would allow the other to go easy on each other during practice or tournaments. As such, they were the perfect partners for the sport and some would say, and hope, off the field as well. However, neither saw the other in that light and therefore had remained just friends throughout the years.

Walking out onto the mats, Ciel took a quick look around to find Lizzie stretching in the corner; her emerald eyes already intently sizing up the competition for the day. He walked over, placing the mask on the floor before bending over from the waist to give his back a good extension. Ciel winced as a sharp pain radiated through his shoulders, biting his lower lip to keep from groaning. Craning his neck, he looked up at his friend.

"So, Lizzie." He asked, catching her attention. "Did you know that girl the jogger found by the highway the other day? Alois said she went here." Ciel stood straight and proceeded to limber up his arms.

"Mmhhm." Lizzie nodded, glancing back to their classmates. "Her name was Elise. She was in my civics class." She turned to face Ciel and leaned in, lowering her voice. "Her funeral is tomorrow at the church, did you want to go?" He shook his head negatively.

"No, I just was wondering what happened. I mean, do the police know the cause of death?" Ciel whispered, not sure why they were being so secretive about it. Although it was rare to find a body just lying around in their small town, Elise's death wasn't the first tragic event that had taken place in their little community; his parents' murder was a fine example of that. "Do they suspect foul play?"

"Yes and no." She replied, picking up her equipment and motioning for Ciel to follow her to a mat. Walking side by side, Lizzie quickly filled in the blanks. "From what the county uncovered, she died of natural causes. Her heart just stopped suddenly and she asphyxiated in a matter of minutes; however, that doesn't explain what she was doing out in the middle of nowhere in the dead of night." They stopped to wait patiently for the current sparring to finish so they could have their turn.

"Must be nice to be the medical examiner's daughter." Ciel teased quietly, adrenaline starting to pump through his veins as he mentally prepared himself to face Lizzie in a few minutes. "Tell me, does your mom use her position to scare off your dates?" She shot him an evil grin.

"Only the ones I don't want to see anymore." Lizzie giggled before sliding on her mask. "And to think, boys usually have to fear the wrath of their date's father. They never see mom coming." Ciel chuckled at the image of the intimidating Frances Midford; county medical examiner and force to be reckoned with if you ever messed with one of her precious children. Even he would have had second thoughts about asking out Elizabeth if it meant having to face off with her mom. Thanks goodness he didn't see her as anything other than a friend.

Stepping out on the piste, the two competitors faced one another, every trace of playfulness gone as they readied themselves for the match. Ciel let the world fall away as he saluted his opponent; a smug grin spreading behind the wired mesh, knowing that one way or another he was going to win today.

* * *

Hot water splattered loudly against the tile floor, the liquid now mixed with shampoo as it swirled down the drain. A low groan was heard as Ciel rubbed his neck, hoping the massaging action would help soothe the fiery ache between his shoulder blades. One palm lay flat against the wall, supporting his frame as he let the steaming water pour over his body.

Ciel normally wouldn't have showered in the men's locker room, preferring instead to go home and clean up in the privacy of his own bathroom. However, he made an exception this time after five particularly intense fencing matches with Lizzie left him soaking wet with perspiration. Now, as he stood alone under the faucet head in the public space, Ciel smiled to himself as he thought about the final lunge in which he had beaten his opponent.

He sighed happily as the warm water seemed to soothe his sore muscles, the throbbing in his upper back slowly fading away. It worried him that the spasms were becoming more frequent and lasting for longer periods of time; however, Ciel had made up his mind long ago to just deal with it. His Aunt Angelina would most definitely stay true to their agreement and pull him out of fencing class if she knew he was still suffering from the affliction. He refused to let that happen; he would not let her take away the one thing that gave him so much joy and let him feel more connected to his deceased parents than anything else.

Running his free hand through the wet slate locks, he closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. The topic of his health was an annoying one and not helping in the least at reducing the tension in his back. Shaking the unpleasantness from his mind, Ciel thought instead about the conversation from earlier with Alois in the library. He muttered a few choice words at what his friend had said in regards to the graduate student; yet, he was finding it hard to refute the reasoning behind them.

Alois was right; being gay did not constitute a moral sin in the eyes of his family. Ciel's parents and aunt had always been more of the 'love your neighbor as yourself' Catholics and as such, had passed these values onto him. Even the university's church, despite its self-righteous sermons and rituals, was open and accepting of those in the homosexual community. So, it wasn't the idea of being gay that was eating away at Ciel, but the fact that a total stranger had captured his attention so easily. In all his 20 years, no one had managed to turn his stomach into a fluttery mess, much less make him blush like a love struck schoolgirl. What was it about this man that elicited such reactions from the normally calm and controlled student?

"He's not that good looking." Ciel mused aloud, the firm statement echoing off the walls of the empty space. "Must have been the lights in the library; made him look all handsome and stuff." He argued weakly; mind replaying images in his head in spite of himself.

Garnet eyes shone luminously in his memory, the way they lit up as Sebastian laughed; the fluid sound of the velvety voice and how it caressed every word, especially when he said his name; it was like honey. Broad shoulders with firm arms crossed over what had to be a defined chest, leading down to a slim torso and jeans that hung low on what must have been his hip bones. Then there were those hands, strong with long fingers that seemed to move elegantly as they picked up that book and turned it over. Ciel could only imagine what it would feel like to have them wrapped around his . . .

"What?" He gasped, eyes flying wide open at the idea. The image of Sebastian touching him intimately still fresh in his mind as he felt his length thicken, twitching with interest. Ciel watched the pink cock harden and grow with arousal, the urge to touch it overwhelming. Glancing around quickly to make sure he was absolutely alone, he reached down, hissing as his wet palm made contact with the heated flesh.

"Ahhhh, yes." Ciel moaned, eyes screwing shut as he let his head fall forward. Pumping in slow rhythmic strokes, he fantasized that was Sebastian stroking him and another moan slipped past his lips. "Mmnnnahh, faster, Sebastian." He begged, swiping his thumb over the leaking slit and sending shivers down his spine.

Ciel's mind was lost to pleasure, desire coiling low in his belly as he experienced what it felt like to be taken prisoner by lust for the first time in his life. Never had he been so wanton, never had the sensations of need been so strong in him; pushing his body forward to that blissful edge. He wanted nothing more than to fantasize about the graduate touching him at this very moment.

"Ahhh, ahhhh." He panted, the sound of wet skin slapping against itself mixing with the patter of water. Ciel leaned his full weight on his supporting arm, knees shaking as he began to thrust into his hand. He was almost there and if he stopped right now, he was sure he would die. "Almost, alm-ahhh. " Flinging his head back he bit hard into his lower lip, hoping the pain would stifle his moans.

"God, yes!" Ciel whined as he came hard, the white sticky substance dripping to the ground where it was washed clean down the drain. Weak knees gave way and at the last second, he managed to keep from falling. Slowly, Ciel turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy towel around his waist in the process.

Bare feet padded across the locker room and he huffed as he plopped down on a bench; burying his face in his hands and rubbing his eyes. Ciel had no clue what had possessed him to do THAT just now and it a public place, no less. It was like he had no control over his own body, the lure of physical pleasure too strong to resist. This wasn't like him at all and, yet, he couldn't deny that a part of him had thoroughly enjoyed giving into the lascivious temptation. It was inappropriate and wrong to take part in such an activity in a men's locker room and at the same time, it had been the best orgasm he had ever experienced.

Sighing, Ciel stood up and dried off before redressing himself. He would think about this more tomorrow, after a good night's sleep, things would be easier to sort through. Grabbing his cell, Ciel texted Bard to come meet him outside the entrance of the school and began the long walk in that direction.

Yes, everything would be much better after a long peaceful sleep. The world would be brighter and complicated situations simpler when approached with a well-rested mind; he thoroughly believed that. Unfortunately he had no idea that this was something he would not be having for a long time to come.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_And cue some fluff! It was a lot earlier this time than in ASASS, wasn't it? Your welcome! _

_I decided to not make Lizzie annoying or a ditz this time. I really liked her in the manga where she was a strong, independent minded swordsman and she is here as well. No, she and Ciel are not going to get together and she's not in love with him. But we really need a strong female here, dontcha think? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Fluid darkness surrounded him, the liquid hot and suffocating as hands frantically swam upwards. Ciel kicked his legs desperately in tandem, eyes wide with fear as he struggled to reach the surface before the precious air was all, but gone from his lungs. In the back of his mind he knew he couldn't stop fighting; he had to keep going, to keep trying to make his way towards the dim light overhead, if not, then he was as good as dead. _

_In the pale reddish glow, he could make out a silhouette; someone was waiting for him at the edge of the pool. Ciel put his last bit of strength into reaching that person and in two more strokes; he broke clear of the black water. Instantly he gasped for oxygen, the air scorching and humid as it filled him again with life. Blue eyes blinked rapidly as they came into focus, the figure of the man now clear as daylight even in the bleak surroundings. _

"_Dad!" Ciel cried, his head bobbing up and down with the small waves. Vincent smiled softly and reached out a hand to offer assistance to his son. The young man paddled forward, sheer happiness radiating throughout his entire being at see the deceased loved one again. Ciel pulled an arm from the water and stretched his fingertips as far as they would go; almost there, just a more few inches. _

"_No!" He screamed as something wrapped around his ankle and pulled him back under. Instantly he was beneath the surface, the light and his father dimming from view the deeper down he went. Ciel struggled and kicked, flailing his limbs every which way in vain attempts to free himself from whatever had a hold on his body. _

_Something cold and scaly encircled his neck, squeezing tightly and forcing out what little air he had collected above. Ciel stared at the small bubbles, his remaining hope of escape floating away as he was pulled further into the dark depths of what was to be his watery grave . . ._

Ciel bolted upright in bed, panting heavily as he gasped for air. He coughed violently as the cool oxygen burned his sore throat; swallowing, he winced as the action was painful. It reminded him of the one time he had been swimming in his family's pool and had accidently took in too much water. Ciel's hand flew to his neck, grasping it protectively as he connected the dots between his physical state and the nightmare he had just woken up from.

It was a dream, only a dream, right? His eyes widened in disbelief that whatever he had been imaging in his slumber could have transpired into reality. Fingers white knuckled the sheets below as his sweat drenched body; his mind processing what had happened. Ciel shook his head negatively at his conclusion, admonishing himself for coming up with something so absurd.

After a few minutes, everything subsided and the young man was left feeling exhausted and sticky with perspiration. Blue eyes focused on the wall clock and he groaned in annoyance before flopping back onto the now damp mattress. Ciel thought back, remembering every single detail and every terrifying emotion. He could even taste the dark water on his tongue. Rolling over, he forced himself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

It was the weekend, which meant he didn't have any classes today; however, that didn't mean the student didn't have anywhere he needed to be. Ciel would still end up going to the university to have his monthly counseling session with Father Spears. As he stepped into the shower, he thought about how convenient it was that he was seeing his therapist after just having woken up from that horrific dream. Ciel made a mental note to bring that up today during his session.

Strange things were happening lately; things that just didn't seem to make any sense. There was the peculiar death of Elise, his increasingly painful back aches and now this strange nightmare; all things that Ciel wanted to discuss with someone he trusted. It was a calming feeling to know that in a few hours, he would be talking these things over with the priest and like always, the clergy man would be able to set his worried mind at ease with a few logical statements and some religious platitudes.

Father Spears had a knack for being able to explain the odd or unexplainable, if not with religion then with science. When Ciel was little, he literally believed the holy man had a direct connection to Jesus as he always knew exactly the right thing to say. Now, older and wiser to the ways of the world, he no longer entertained such a fantasy and instead just took comfort in the simple words and suggestions of someone with more wisdom than himself.

After a quick shower and a light breakfast, Ciel had Bard drive him to the campus. The gruff chauffer kept up a constant stream of chatter throughout the ride, a cigarette hanging off his lower lip as he told the young man wild stories about his youth. Ciel nodded politely, not really paying much attention to what was being said; his mind occupied with what would be discussed in the upcoming therapy appointment. Reaching their destination, he hopped out of the vehicle and bid farewell to his driver, telling Bard that he would let him know when to come back for the return trip home.

As Ciel traversed across the courtyard, he took notice of how few students were actually out and about today. It was Saturday so most were probably still asleep in their dorms. The weather had turned chilly, ominous clouds forming in the sky that suggested rain; a solemn and fitting atmosphere for the funeral of the fellow student that would be taking place later that day.

Bounding up the cathedral steps, he managed to get inside just as the first few raindrops splattered onto the ground. Sighing with relief, Ciel unzipped his jacket and trotted down the nave between the pews, taking his time to drink in the atmosphere of the old construction. He let his gaze wander over the brightly colored stained glass windows depicting the apostles and other biblical stories.

He loved coming to this church. Even though it was the scene of his parents' murder, Ciel always felt some sort of connection to the place. Maybe it was the presence of the Holy Spirit or maybe it was the fact that the clergy had been looking out for him ever since he was little and he saw the church as his second family. Whatever the reason, Ciel never had an issue coming here; other than his home, there was no place he would rather be.

A movement by the pulpit caught his attention and he smiled when he saw who it was. An altar boy was busy setting up the floral arrangements for the funeral; the young blonde male concentrating hard on not breaking anything as he had a tendency to do when given a task. Quickening his pace, Ciel stopped a few feet away; a devious smirk spreading over his face.

"Don't drop anything or Spears will have your ass, Finny!" He shouted, the strong statement reverberating loudly high into the rafters of the building. The boy spun around, green eyes wide with fear at the sudden voice and gripping the copper urn tightly in his hands. It took only a moment for him to register the visitor before his face split into a wide grin.

"Ciel!" Finny cried, dropping the item and lunging forward to wrap his arms around the student. A loud clattering was heard as the metal made contact with the stone floor. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" He exclaimed happily, unaware that as he squeezed tighter his friend was gasping for air.

"Fin," wheeze, "I", cough, "air!" Ciel managed, face turning blue. Finny released him, the student taking in deep breaths as he rubbed his manhandled arms. "Have you been working out? Damn, you have a grip like a vice, Finny!" Cobalt eyes glared playfully at the altar boy.

"Oh, sorry!" Finny apologized sheepishly. "I just got excited to see you and I guess I didn't think I would hurt you." Ciel nodded, not understanding how or why the young man, who was just about the same age as him and build, could be so physically strong. The blonde hummed happily as he walked back up the steps to retrieve the previously dropped urn.

"You know, Ciel. You really shouldn't swear in a place of worship." He informed, polishing the tarnished metal with the sleeve of his white robe. "God is watching." Finny stated innocently, placing the item carefully back where it had been before.

"Oh, come on, Finny" Ciel groaned, rolling his eyes. "I really think God has bigger things to worry about than watching to see if I swear every now and then." The altar boy stopped to contemplate the logic behind the statement and then nodded in agreement. "Is Father Spears in his office? I have my monthly visit with him." Finny smiled and motioned towards the hallway to the side of the apse.

Sneakers padded quietly down the stone hall, Ciel taking his time in strolling past the old windows and doorways. He had walked this stretch hundreds of times and could probably find his way to the priest's office in his sleep if needed. Stopping in front of the familiar wooden door, he raised a hand and knocked lightly a few times. A low voice told him to enter from within and he obliged, shutting the door silently behind.

Blue eyes swept over the recognizable space, starting with the floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with ancient volumes and heavy texts before landing on the hunched over figure sitting at the old mahogany desk. Ciel smirked at the sight of the man's head, the short dark brown hair barely brushing the tips of his ears, attention solely focused on whatever he was writing.

Plopping down on a nearby couch, the young man made himself comfortable while waiting for the priest to acknowledge his presence. A clock on the wall ticked in time with the scratching of the man's pen, the rhythmic tone making Ciel's eyes start to droop and he wondered if maybe he could get in a quick nap before the session started.

"I really hope you weren't planning on sleeping in my office." Father Spears informed in an even tone. Placing the pen down and looking up, he arched an eyebrow in question. Long fingers folded together over his lips as he sat back in the chair, emerald spheres peering through the clear glasses at his appointment. "I believe you have better manners than that, Ciel."

"Isn't it rude though to keep people waiting?" He shot back playfully, a slow smile breaking over his face. The pair had always done this, bantering back and forth, Spears gently reprimanding him and Ciel giving snarky comments in return. "I don't have all day, you know." He reminded, tapping his watch to make the point.

"Patience is a virtue, Ciel." Spears sighed, settling into his seat while straightening out the black robes and white clerical collar. "A virtue I see you still have not learned." The priest gave him a pointed look before continuing. "Speaking of what I see, you look tired. Have you not been sleeping well?" He asked, the sentence sounding more like a statement than a question.

"I've been sleeping fine up until last night." Ciel sighed, running his hand through the slate bangs in frustration. It was just like Spears to get to the heart of the matter as quickly as possible; pleasantries always kept to a minimum. He had wondered if the priest had ever considered another profession, since his no-nonsense persona and stern attitude made him perfect for what he did now. "I had a dream; no, not a dream. A nightmare and it was graphic enough that I awoke screaming and covered in sweat."

"Oh? What sort of nightmare?" He asked, the slight pitch of concern in his tone almost unnoticeable. Green eyes weighed heavily upon Ciel and he squirmed a bit under the steely gaze. "That sounds rather severe for you to be affected by your subconscious physically. What happened in the dream that was so terrifying?"

"I, um, yeah, it was pretty bad." Ciel admitted softly, glancing away as his face burned with embarrassment. Even though he wanted to discuss it, he felt so stupid and immature making such big deal over a dream. Sighing, he resolved himself to finally look up and start the entire nightmare from the beginning.

Father Spears listened intently and quietly, nodding every so often as the young man recalled the disturbingly life-like images where he was dragged to his death under the black waters. He spared no details and didn't try to downplay anything as he knew it was in his best interest to be honest about the particular memory. When he got to the part of waking up and having the actual physical sensations of being drowned, the priest's expression darkened and worry lines creased his forehead.

Ciel slumped back on the couch and let out a long breath after finishing his recollection; patiently waiting to see what sort of questions the holy man had in store for him. The silence dragged on for what seemed like an eternity, Spears taking his time mulling over what he had just learned. Ciel clenched his jaw tight, the waiting driving him insane as he desperately wanted to know the wise man's take everything he had divulged to him.

"Was there anything out of the ordinary that happened yesterday?" He asked frowning. Ciel's jaw dropped at the way the entire conversation prior had been completely ignored to ask such a random question. "Did you meet anyone new perhaps that might have had an influence over you?" Spears leaned forward, intently searching the young man's face for any indication that he might be trying to hide something. "Ciel, it is imperative that you are honest with me right now."

His brows furrowed at the statement, not understanding the point of the question. What did him meeting people have to do with his dreams? And why would Father Spears remind him to be honest? It wasn't like he had anything to hide or be ashamed of and the only new person he had met recently was Sebastian, but nothing unusual came of . . .

Ciel's face blanched as a memory floated to the surface of his mind at the name. Something different had occurred, he remembered now; he had pleasured himself in the men's locker room. Doing something like that in a public space was definitely something new for him, but could he really sit there and tell a celibate priest how he had given into the temptation of lust? That he had fantasized about another man while engaging in self-gratification? No, he could not.

"Nobody worth mentioning." He lied smoothly, doing his best to maintain a straight face. Not wanting to give him the opportunity of seeing through the falsehood, Ciel quickly changed topics. "My back has been bothering me; a lot." He blurted out, holding his breath and praying that Father Spears would take the bait.

"When is it the worst?" Frowning again, he stood and walked around the desk to lean against the front edge; crossing arms over his chest and staring at the young man. Ciel watched as the long black robes rustled close to the floor, hearing to the soft brushing sound they made as they moved. A large rosary made of yellow gold and sapphire hung around the clergy man's neck, the gems and metal sparkling in the light. "Have you spoken to your aunt about it again?"

"No, I don't want to worry her." Ciel answered forcefully, shaking his head. The last thing he wanted to do was involve his aunt. Eyes growing wide with desperation as he looked up. "Please, Father, you can't tell her. You know what the deal is and Aunt Angelina will follow through with it!" He begged, resisting the urge to reach out and grab the dark fabric like a pleading five year old.

A small smile broke over his lips and Spears's eyes softened for a moment. "It's alright, Ciel. I'm not going to tell Angelina anything you don't want me to." The young man instantly relaxed at the reassuring words and gentle tone; however, the expression disappeared almost as quickly as it had come. "Now tell me when the pain is the worst." He reiterated slowly.

Ciel sighed and slumped back into the couch. "There really isn't any specific time. It just randomly happens, but it seems to be getting worse." He chewed on his lower lip nervously as he saw; worry and concern marring the priest's face once again. Ciel didn't like that he was staring at him with that worried look; in fact, it scared him that there was something seriously wrong. Cautiously, Ciel forced himself to ask. "Father, what's wrong with m-"

"William!" A shrill voice screamed as the door to the office was flung wide open, banging loudly against the wall. "William, you just can't let him use that floral arrangement. It's just too dreary!" The voice complained dramatically as a flurry of black robes and red hair loped across the room.

Blue and green eyes gaped in awe at the priest who had rudely interrupted their private conversation and bounded in as if he owned the place. The man spun around on his heel and flopped down into a chair, waist length ruby red hair whipping about like a fiery tornado. A loud whine followed as the back of his hand smacked against his forehead in a theatrical gesture of frailty. Father Spears rolled his eyes at the ridiculous display put on by one of his fellow holy brethren.

"Father Sutcliff, need I remind you not to address me by my first name, yet again?" He huffed, glaring murderously at the moaning man. "I understand that you transferred to our order here not that long ago, but I was under the impression that it is considered impolite to enter a closed room without knocking first." The melodramatic groaning ceased for a second as the priest looked up, emerald eyes blinking innocently behind red-rimmed cat eye spectacles.

"But, Will-." Sutcliff started to complain, stopping abruptly in midsentence when he realized his mistake. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "Something like this cannot just be ignored! It's too dreadful!" He exclaimed, pounding his fists onto his knees and throwing a tantrum. "There is no time to waste and I think something like this trumps whatever little pow-wow you are currently involving yourself with." Pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, Spears sighed loudly.

"Alright, Sutcliff. What's so important that you felt the need to burst in here unannounced and interrupt my 'pow-wow' as you so eloquently put it?" He asked, emphasizing the words with air quotes and sarcasm before waving his hand at a still speechless Ciel's direction. "And if you haven't noticed, I am not the only person who you are bothering at the moment with your behavior." Sutcliff's sight followed the hand to a person he just now noticed; jade orbs stared for a seconds before a wide Cheshire cat-like grin appeared.

"Ohhhh, so you're the one everybody's been talking about." He cooed, striding across the room, the cassock swaying as he sashayed his hips. Pushing the glasses further up his nose; Sutcliff hovered over Ciel. "Not very big. I imagined you'd be taller or muscular or something." He commented, leaning closer to get a better look and poking Ciel in the arm; earning a surprised yelp in response. "You certainly are a whiny little brat, aren't you?"

"Don't touch me!" He spit out, while glaring at the annoying man and rubbing his accosted appendage. Who the hell was this guy? Father Spears had said he was new, but he must have relocated very recently since Ciel already knew everyone in the church. And who allowed this fruitcake into the priesthood anyway? Don't they run background checks in seminary school for flamboyant psychopaths? The sound of the senior priest clearing his throat had them both looking in that direction.

"As interesting as your observations are, Sutcliff. Can we please get back to the subject at hand? Namely the one concerning why you are in my office in the first place." His asking muffled by the clenching of his jaw; anger focused solely on his cohort. Ciel was quickly forgotten as the man came back to his original purpose.

"Ahh, yes! It really is awful." Sutcliff began, waving his arms around widely as if to further drive home the point. "You see, that idiot altar boy was setting up the floral arrangements for the funeral, which any moron should be able to do without a problem. However, my trained eyes noticed that the wreaths and bouquets are composed entirely of only white carnations." He paused for dramatic effect and pouted when no one said anything.

Spears raised a skeptical eyebrow and broke the silence. "So?" Ciel's hand covered his mouth as he tried to hide the snicker that was welling up in his throat. Sutcliff's face puffed up and turned bright red in frustration at the response.

"They are white carnations!" He practically screamed. "Don't you understand how dull that is?" Again, when no one seemed to grasp the severity of the situation and he wailed out in frustration, stomping his foot on the ground. "This service will be drab and boring! It needs some color, some pizazz, it needs passion!"

"It's a funeral, Sutcliff." Spears reminded in a bored tone. "It's supposed to be somber and respectful to honor the person who has passed on." The red head rolled his eyes and groaned loudly at the logic. "It's not a party and not the place to make a spectacle with frilly flower arrangements." Sutcliff opened his mouth to argue, but stopped when the priest raised his hand. "This conversation is over."

The angry priest huffed and plopped down into a chair; muttering something about how a little splash of red never hurt anybody. The comment garnered him a dirty look from his superior and he stuck out his tongue in protest. Spears rubbed his temples and growled lowly in his throat; the new addition to the church was proving more annoying than helpful.

Ciel felt the tension in the room growing and he shifted insecurely in his seat. He didn't want to be here any longer and had no desire to stay in the same vicinity as the overly touchy and wildly extravagant priest he had just met. Clearing his throat, he stood up and reached for his jacket.

"I, um, I think I'm just gonna go." Ciel admitted, seeing two pairs of eyes turning his way. "I know it's raining out, but I'll just wait in the cathedral until it stops. Some alone time with my thoughts couldn't hurt." He walked towards the open door and glanced over his shoulder to smile at Spears. "It's ok; we can talk about this stuff next month." He glanced at Sutcliff who just turned up his nose at the action. Ciel sighed in defeat before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"OW!" The high-pitched voice cried out as an open palm made sharp contact with the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?" He griped, rubbing his aching skull while glaring at his attacker.

"You are such an idiot!" Spears barked angrily, walking behind the desk to a bookcase and reaching to pull out a volume. Dust fluttered out with the aged text and he glared at Sutcliff while he placed it on the flat surface of the desktop. "Blabbering about Ciel and informing him of things he shouldn't have knowledge of yet." He opened the book carefully, easing the yellowed pages over to the section he was looking for. Green eyes scanned the dead language as he grunted, "You're foolishness is going to make him ask even more questions about what is happening than he does now."

"Please, that little whelp is going to find out eventually." Sutcliff snorted as he got up and wandered over to perch himself on the edge of the desk. Leaning in, he hummed at the anomalous scripture. "What do you think he'll do when he finds out what his dear departed parents left him, hm? Happy 21st birthday, Ciel Phantomhive." He chuckled, a low hiss of disapproval being given in return.

"You truly are an imbecile." Spears mumbled, turning the pages to one that offered large circular diagrams that looked very much like astrological charts. "I do not believe there are enough words in the English language to properly describe how stupid you really are." Glancing up, a long finger tapped to the side of one of the drawings. "Do you see this right here? This is an ancient map showing the correlation of the stars positions to heaven, and its purpose is to create a tangible calendar of events, so to speak."

"It just looks like a bunch of squiggly lines to me, William." He sniffed, dropping the formal use of their last names once again. Raising his hand, the priest held it out to examine his fingernails; boredom obvious on his face. "What does it matter? It will happen when it's supposed to, so why are you worried about it now?" Fists slammed down angrily against the volume, making the desk shudder beneath and the uninterested priest gasp in surprise.

"The reason I am so concerned, Grell." William breathed, the man's name dripping off his tongue like poison. "Is because Ciel's symptoms are manifesting at a much faster rate than the prophecy says they should. At the frequency he is going, he will transition weeks before the date he has been destined too." He paused for minute to let the logic sink in completely. Grell's pale face blanched further when he realized what was being said.

"But . . . but . . ." He stammered, horror evident now in his expression. "He . . . he can't. I mean, if that happens and there isn't anyone to help, then he could possibly . . ." Grell's words faded away as what he was trying to say was too horrible to speak aloud.

"Yes, that would be a problem." William nodded, standing up and closing the book. Walking over to the shelves he continued. "Without the proper incantations and ointments; without the blessings and totems, Ciel could die while his body attempts to evolve." Having returned the text to its home, he walked back to his seat and sat heavily down. "And he will have no idea what is happening to him either. The poor child will be terrified beyond belief." William almost whispered, thinking out loud.

"What makes you think it's going to happen this way?" Grell offered, clasping his hands together at his chest. "Maybe you're reading too much into it and it's just a growth spurt or something? Young adults are very eccentric creatures, you know." William gave him a dumb look that said 'really, you're calling someone else eccentric'.

"I'm not mistaken, although I wish I were." He sighed, swiveling around his chair to gaze out the small window at the grounds below. "It's the dreams. Up until this point, I could disregard the muscle spasms in his back as his body just readying itself for the change; it's not unusual for that sign to exhibit itself early on." William removed his glasses to rub his eyes with his palms. "But the physical appearance of the divination dreams; that is not supposed to occur until a month before the evolution is due to take place." He let out a frustrated groan as he placed the eyewear back into their original position.

"What do you think is causing this?" Grell whined meekly from behind.

"I don't know, but someone or something is accelerating his condition." William informed sternly. "You heard about how that girl died, correct?" Grell mumbled a low affirmative response before he continued. "Undertaker confirmed she was the victim of a demonic attack. I wonder if whatever took her soul has now come into contact with Ciel." He mulled it over for a moment, nodding in agreement with his rational.

"Grell, I want you to find Sister Rin and tell her that I said Ronald should forgo his priestly duties for the time being." William ordered firmly, making sure to leave no room for argument. "I want him to follow Ciel and monitor where he goes and who he is with. He's young and can blend in easily in a crowd of university students, do you understand?"

"Alright." Grell acquiesced, turning to leave the room and carry out the instructions. At the door he looked back over his shoulder at the chair's back facing him. "What are you going to do, William?" His question was greeted with silence and he left without another word.

Spears winced as he heard the lock click into place, green eyes staring out the window at the light rain and dark clouds rolling in the sky. A low rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance and he smiled slightly at the myth that the sound was supposed to be voice of God showing his displeasure with the human race. He smiled because it wasn't the humans who drew the Lord's anger, but those who tempted them instead.

A battle was brewing, something fierce and finite; each side building up as much arsenal and as many recruits as possible so when the day arrived they would emerge victorious. When that time came, the priest could only pray that the chosen one would be strong enough to save them all from the eternal fires of hell and all its sufferings.

Watching the water trail down the window in clear streaks, he exhaled deeply. "I will do what we always do, Sutcliff. I will pray."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__And we will stop it right there! Dun-dun-dun._

_Hmmm, looks like there's much more going on at this church than originally thought. Ciel's gay tendencies might actually be the least of his problems. _


	4. Chapter 4

It was beautiful in a sad sort of way. White and ivory overflowed from vases; almost looking like snow drifts over the dark velvet cloths covering the altars that were usually bear of such adornments. Large wreaths of carnations with pale blue ribbons sat on either side of the table in which the large wooden casket would be placed when it finally arrived later that day. The entire setup reinforced the seriousness and solemnity of the event that was being orchestrated to say goodbye to the fallen girl who had her life so ruthlessly taken away before she even had a chance to truly live it.

Ciel sighed from the middle pew he sat on, bowing his head and folding his hands while saying a small prayer for his deceased classmate. The cathedral was empty at the moment, only him and the presence of the Holy Spirit as he waited for the rain storm to break so he could head home. So lost in thought was the young man that he failed to hear the faint footsteps coming up from behind.

"I always liked funerals." The smooth voice said softly, startling Ciel who whipped his head around to see Sebastian smirking at him. "Even if others tend to disagree with me, it is one of the few traditions that still has some dignity. Don't you think?" He sat down next to the still surprised student and continued. "Weddings, birthdays, anniversaries, they've all been made into mockeries of their original purpose, but not funerals. No, they still retain the same sentiments from the day they were first invented." Smiling and quirking an eyebrow, "Did you know her?"

Ciel shook his head. "No, I didn't. Not personally anyways." He glanced up to the floral display again as he settled back into the pew. "However, that doesn't mean I shouldn't pray for her soul and her family." Sebastian chuckled quietly and Ciel gave him an odd look. "What's so funny?"

"You are." He hummed in response. "You don't have any real connection with the girl and yet, here you are, selflessly asking for God to take care of her and her loved ones." Leaning over, ruby eyes sparkled as they took hold of ocean blue. "Did you ever think that maybe all this praying is useless? That maybe her soul has already been claimed by someone else?" Ciel's eyes widened in horror and his jaw dropped in shock.

"Wh-what do mean? That she went to Hell? But that's not possible." He breathed, the possibility never having crossed his mind. "She was a good person. There's no way she would have been denied entrance into Heaven." Ciel argued angrily, his need to defend the poor girl's memory burning strongly within.

"If you are so sure of that, then why are you asking God to accept her?" Sebastian asked calmly, leaning back and draping an arm over the back of the pew and around Ciel's shoulders. Staring up at the front of the church, "Seems a rather pointless thing to do if you are already so convinced of her destination in the afterlife." He glanced over at the young man, whose face turned red and mouth gaped open as he could not come up with a decent rebuttal. "And for that matter, you shouldn't waste time on her family either since it is moot when her soul is so obviously in the warm embrace of our dear Lord."

Ciel slumped down and pouted. "What are you doing here anyways?" He huffed, mood gone sour since having the tables turned on him in the conversation. "Since you clearly don't care to pay your last wishes to Elise, why are you even at the church today?" Ciel grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling.

"Simple, I wanted to get out to the rain." Sebastian chuckled again, running a hand through his damp hair. "That and I already told you that I like funerals. You should try to listen better, Ciel." He chastised earning a murderous look his way. "But as luck would have it, coming in here has afforded me the opportunity to put into action something else I have been wanting to do." Ciel raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"And what would that be? Steal money out of the collection box to feed the parking meter?" He snorted, sitting up to stare the graduate straight in the face. "You know, when I met you, I thought you were a nice, normal guy, but you apparently have some serious issues you are dealing with by coming in here and trying to mess with someone's belief system." Sebastian let out a loud laugh, the sound extremely out of place as it echoed throughout the high rafters of the church.

"Now, I never once said I was nice or normal. You came to that conclusion all by yourself." He pointed out, poking Ciel in the arm playfully. "But I do think that people should question why they have the beliefs they have and apply logic to them. I am a psych grad, after all." Blue eyes rolled at the statement.

"Whatever, that's just an excuse so that you can offend people without looking like too much of a tool." He shot back, wondering why he was still sitting here and talking to the offensive man. However, as much as part of Ciel wanted to get up and leave, there was a bigger part of him that was enjoying the intriguing point of view being offered his way. "Anyways, what was this other thing you wanted to do that you were talking about earlier?"

Sebastian leaned in, placing a hand on Ciel's knee. "I wanted to see if you would like to have coffee with me sometime this week." He purred, garnet orbs glistening with mirth. Ciel gasped at the invitation, not knowing how to respond.

"You mean, like a-a date?" He stammered, heart racing uncontrollably at the prospect. Regaining some composure, Ciel frowned at the offer. "Why would I want to go out with you? You just spent the past ten minutes calling my spiritual endeavors pointless." He lowered his voice, eyes darting around. "And you are asking this in a church that is in the middle of preparation for a funeral, no less. Do you have any idea how inappropriate that is?" Ciel hissed, becoming annoyed the more amused the man seemed to get at his irritation.

"Because, no matter how bothered you are by my behavior or my methods, you are very much enjoying having your mind challenged by the discussion we have been having." Sebastian pointed out, garnering a snort in response. "Admit it, Ciel. You like hearing a different point of view instead of the same religious edicts you've been forced to swallow your entire life."

The young man scrunched up his face into a mask of disgust at the statement. He didn't know what bothered him more: that he very much wanted to continue talking to Sebastian about anything and everything or the fact that man knew that about him. Ciel gave a resigning sigh as he came to a conclusion. Really, what harm could come from him spending some more time with Sebastian? It was just coffee and maybe he would be able to impose some of a little his views on the graduate student during that time.

"OK, fine." Ciel agreed, pulling out his phone and checking the calendar. "How does Thursday sound? I'll meet you at that café a couple blocks off campus at 8 pm? Do you know where that is?" Sebastian nodded before getting up and backing out of the pew so the young man could do the same. Ciel gave a quick Sign of the Cross before following after him, making his way down the aisle to the church's entrance.

The rain had stopped for now; the grass outside wet and shiny from the precipitation. Ciel tapped a swift text to Bard, telling the driver to come pick him up at the front of the school. Placing the device back into his pocket, he turned to face Sebastian who was looking out over the courtyard, a small smirk on his face.

"Well, now," Ciel started awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "I guess I will, um, see you Thursday then." He blushed, averting his eyes from the curious gaze being fixed upon him. Sebastian hummed in acceptance and Ciel descended the steps, walking quickly away as his cheeks burned even brighter.

"Be safe, Ciel." He murmured as an ominous smile slowly spread across his handsome face. "You never know what sorts of dangers lie in wait for a sweet, innocent little thing like you."

* * *

"What kind of incentive?" Alois asked slyly while blinking wide blue eyes up at the tutor standing over his shoulder. Claude smirked at the innocuous look and leaned a little closer.

The math tutoring session had been going on for over two hours at this point and Alois was just now getting a hang of the material. They had begun in the late afternoon, since the blonde apparently did not wake up until after the sun was already high in the sky on Saturdays. After what had seemed like one mindless drill after the next, Claude had finally managed to hammer some mathematical knowledge into the student's thick skull. If they kept going at this rate, Alois might actually understand the first two chapters of his text by the time he graduated in the spring.

"Well, what would you like?" Claude murmured, breathing against his ear and earning a shiver at the feeling. "It can't be anything too big, since your roommate could walk in at any moment." Both arms flanked the small body as the firm chest pressed against Alois's back. He snorted and rolled his eyes in an attempt to cover up his excited breathing.

"Luka is visiting his parents this weekend. He won't be back until late Sunday evening." He managed to get out in a reasonably calm tone. Alois didn't know what it was about Claude, but the graduate made him all flustered every time they made physical contact. The experienced student wasn't used to playing the submissive role in the cat and mouse game that was flirting, but here he was, the mouse for the first time in his life. Swallowing hard and daring to glance into those yellow orbs, "So, what do I have to do to get this reward you are offering?"

"If you get the next three problems correct, I'll let you find out." Claude teased, running his nose along the slender throat and making the student gasp at the sensation. A long finger tapped the page of the text book, indicating which equations to start with. "Let me know when you're done." Stepping back, he crossed his arms over his chest and silently observed the serious concentration that took over Alois's frame.

A few minutes (really almost an hour) later, he slammed down his pencil and reached his arms over his head to stretch. "All done!" Alois exclaimed, smiling triumphantly as he stood from his seat and bowed, making a dramatic sweeping motion with his arms. "Dear Sir, I present to you the fruits of my labor for your approval." He giggled as Claude bent over his paper and perused the answers, before standing up to straighten his glasses.

"Everything looks accurate." He commented, smirking at the happy expression on the student's face. "So, I guess that means I owe you a reward." Claude cooed, taking a step forward and reaching out for Alois's hand, pulling him closer

Finger's laced together as their bodies met flush against one another. Claude's free hand cupped the nape of the blonde's neck while Alois placed his palm flat onto the math major's chest; feeling the steady heart beat beneath his blazer. The student's mouth went dry as he forgot to swallow, lips parting as rapid puffs of air escaped his lungs and he tilted his head back to look up into the burning golden gaze that was studying him so intently. Alois's heart raced in his chest from not knowing what would happen next, but he could only hope it would involve Claude doing something to him with that perfect mouth of his.

"You have dirty eyes." He breathed roughly, leaning down to press their foreheads together. Alois whined quietly at the closeness in proximity, his mind working slowly as he tried to register what had just been said.

"Wh-what?" He fumbled, not understanding what the point to that comment was since it certainly didn't sound like a compliment. "I have dirty eyes? You don't like them?" Alois's entire face fell at the question, scared to know the answer.

Claude shook his head. "No, I like them very much." He hovered over the small ear, letting his teeth graze the outer shell as he whispered. "I could get lost in such deep pools of lust and desire; just like your smell." He inhaled deeply. Alois shut his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing. "You smell like sin; heavy and fragrant like overripe cherries." A low moan left the young man as a warm tongue ran up the length of his neck, making him shudder.

Thin fingers tightened into the fabric of Claude's clothing, Alois's knees feeling weak and his head spinning from the words that fell from the graduate's mouth. He knew that whatever the senior of them wanted to have right now, he could take. He wouldn't put up a fight; wouldn't bother to resist; his body was crying out for Claude to continue and he would deal with the consequences in the morning.

"What else?" Alois hummed as the hand fell away from the back of his head to wrap possessively around his waist. Somewhere in his mind, the blonde thanked the Lord that Claude had decided to support his weight, if not; he would have collapsed by now from sheer desire of the person holding him so tightly. "Anything else you like about me?" He rasped, breath hitching as Claude's teeth found his earlobe before placing a trail of light kisses over his face to the corner of his mouth.

"Your taste." He breathed over the panting rosy mouth; Alois cracked is eyes open just slightly to see the amused expression on Claude's face. "It's like spun sugar, so sickly sweet that if I have too much I will be ill." A pink moist muscle traced the outline of plump lips, pulling a whimper of undiluted need from his partner. Alois pushed up on his toes, desperately straining to close the gap between their mouths.

"Now," Claude murmured, lips barely brushing the others. "I've seen the outside, how about you let me have a peek what lies underneath as well?" He growled violently, crashing their mouths together with a ferocity that took Alois by surprise.

A yelp was heard as the student's back crashed against the wall, his mouth only free for a moment before it was covered again by greedy lips. Alois moaned and fought for breath as his fingers found purchase on Claude's back, scratching and shoving their bodies close. Tongues clashed and teeth clicked as the kiss became rougher and more animalistic; the sound of lips smacking and suckling filling the room and low grunts intertwining themselves with small whines.

Everything was spinning and Alois felt himself frantically trying to keep from passing out. There wasn't enough air, there was too much heat; his body was going to explode at any moment. Pushing as hard as he could against Claude's iron grasp; he fought to suck in some more precious oxygen, but it was useless. The heavy tongue pushed down his throat and Alois gagged against the intrusion.

Blue eyes flew wide open and tried to focus; everything was becoming blurry and quickly fading into darkness. He was dying; it felt like he was dying. Limbs were like lead and Alois could feel his consciousness slipping away; his body now in possession of the man that held it. He blinked once; twice more, before it all disappeared and he fell into the merciful arms of the black abyss.

* * *

The weather had taken a turn for the worse as rain hammered down upon the earth and lightening streaked across the angry skies. People scurried like ants under their umbrellas as they attempted to find shelter from the brutal storm. Up on the top floor of the graduate students' dormitory stood a figure in the window; looking out and observing the torrential downpour with a slight smirk on his face.

Sebastian leaned against the pane, his tall frame resting comfortably as red eyes danced with delight. The weather system was nothing short of an omen; a sign from God that all was not well in the heavens and the idea of the Lord Almighty being annoyed with the state of things on earth made the man purr happily on the inside. Things were shifting; changing. Power was transferring slowly from one side to the other and Sebastian was pleased to know that it was turning in his favor. Once he had completed his mission, there would be no hope for the other side; their trump card will have been lost.

The sound of the dorm room's door opening caught his attention and Sebastian glanced over his shoulder to see a soaked Claude lumber in. He turned around to watch his roommate grab a towel from the adjoining bathroom and begin to dry his hair with it. Sebastian leaned back against the window frame again, arms crossed over his chest as an amused look spread over his face.

"You look content." He announced as was Claude stripping himself of the wet clothing and replacing them with dry ones. "I would have to say that you're positively glowing, Faustus." Sebastian alleged sweetly, earning a low growl in his direction as he plopped onto his bed. "Did you have a good time?"

"It's called having a meal." Claude replied in a bored tone, sitting on the bed and bending over to untie his shoes. "You should try it once in a while instead of starving yourself like an anorexic teenage girl." He shot back, laying down and stretching out on the mattress. Claude rubbed his stomach happily and licked his lips. "It was quite tasty too; all ripe and luscious." Sebastian made a disgusted face at the description.

"Spare me the details of you dining preferences, please." Rolling his eyes while making gagging noises. "Just the thought of devouring something as spoiled as that student makes me want to vomit." Sebastian sauntered across the room to perch on the edge of a desk which marked the halfway point of their living space. The graduate dorms might have been bigger than the undergraduates' rooms, but not by much.

"You don't know what you are missing." Claude hummed, enjoying the way Sebastian seemed utterly repulsed by the conversation. "Alois was like a fine wine that had been aged to perfection; full bodied and heavy on the palate." He licked his lips as he recalled the flavor. "Truly something to be savored." Sebastian shook his head, trying to rid it of the disturbing images that were overtaking his mind.

"Please tell me you didn't kill the blonde brat." Sebastian requested, giving the roommate a serious look and attempting to change the topic. "Because that would be somewhat of a hindrance if you did." Claude glared at assumption.

"And what if I did?" He retorted, raising a challenging eyebrow. "Would it mean your failure and possible downfall?" He smirked as Sebastian's expression darkened. "If so, then I could certainly live with your non-existence as a consequence of my actions." Golden eyes danced with satisfaction at the admission.

Sebastian clicked his tongue disapproval. "No, your stupidity would not keep me from fulfilling my goals; however, it would make obtaining them exponentially more difficult." Tilting his head to the side, he gave Claude a serious look. "Now prove me wrong in my thinking that you are not that much of an imbecile and tell me if Alois is still alive." Crimson bore challengingly into gold, demanding an answer.

Claude sighed heavily, folding his arms behind his head to stare at the ceiling. "Yes, the human juice box is still alive. Happy, now?" Sebastian nodded before he continued. "I didn't have all of him; just a little taste. Something small to keep my hunger at bay."

"Well, surprise, surprise." Sebastian stated sarcastically. "Looks like you're not as much of an idiot as I took you for originally, Faustus." Claude snarled at him, an amused chuckle the only response to his anger. "If you keep up the good work, maybe you'll even get a promotion one of these days."

"I can't believe He picked you." Claude uttered through gritted teeth. "I'm older and stronger than you, Michaelis. I could tear you apart without exerting any effort at all and still you are His General." He spat, hatred evident in every word. Sebastian laughed at the futile attempts of goading him into a fight.

"Maybe He sees a little of Himself in me." He offered as an excuse. "Or maybe it's because, He and I understand how to truly cause suffering upon the humans." Red eyes glistened at the venomous words, taking great delight in the meaning. "But there's no need to be jealous. We're all on the same side here." Sebastian soothed, taking a step forward, instantly putting Claude on guard.

"Like I would ever be jealous of you." He scoffed, muscles tensing as his roommate took another step in his direction. "You're just His lapdog; a mindless puppet taking orders." Claude sneered gleefully. "We all follow His orders, but none of us are His bitch like you." A quiet snicker left his lips as he made his point. "What the-!"

Claude growled as instantly he was pinned to the bed; Sebastian straddling his hips and holding his wrists captive over his head in a steel grip. He struggled beneath the strong thighs; lower body thrashing in an attempt to free itself. Golden eyes blazed with fury at the attack. "Get the fuck off me, Sebastian!" Claude ordered only to receive a blank look as an answer.

"As true as that may be." He stated in an eerily calm voice, waiting for his prey to calm down before continuing. "Do I need to remind you that I am your superior and as such you follow my orders as well?" Claude opened his mouth to argue, but shut it when Sebastian shook his head. "I am His second in command and as such, when He is not present I am in charge. That means you bow to my wishes." He cooed smoothly, gently brushing the back of his knuckle over the swell of the irritated man's cheek.

Claude gnashed his sharp teeth at the hand caressing his face and Sebastian laughed at the vain attempt to inflict injury. "Such insolent behavior for a subordinate." He admonished, grabbing the struggling chin and holding it in place, "I believe a punishment is in order." Sebastian breathed, eyes flickering from ruby to magenta for a second.

"No, Sebastian, I don't- ahhh." Claude moaned as his captor rolled his hips; firm ass grinding into the semi-erect mass beneath it. Sebastian moved in slow, rhythmic motions making sure to create as much friction as possible between them with every pass. "Ahhh, mmnnn."

Placing his lips next to Claude's ear, cheeks brushing ever so lightly against one another, he whispered. "You should never feel the need to question me, Faustus. My goals are same as His goals and by following me, you are in turn following Him." A wet tongue flicked out to graze over the soft lobe as Sebastian's free hand dug into the fabric of Claude's shirt. "Do what you are told and you will be richly rewarded and recognized by our Lord." Claude groaned as sharp teeth bit into his neck, the feel of their clothed erections rubbing together and Sebastian increased his pace.

"Nahhh, what about, hahh, him?" He managed to get out, eyes screwed tightly shut as he desperately tried to form coherent sentences. "You haven't done anything to Ciel, just made contact with him." Sebastian stopped for a moment, cocking his head to the side and listening to what the man beneath him had to say. Claude looked up, rocking his aching need upwards, desperately seeking the missing friction.

Wanting Sebastian to start moving again, he quickly spat out his reasoning. "We've been watching the Phantomhive heir from the shadows since his 20th birthday and have yet to do anything resembling the orders He instructed upon us." Claude whined, face flushed with desire as he waited for an answer.

"Didn't I just tell you not to questions my methods?" Sebastian began slowly, staying perfectly still and lifting his hips, denying his partner any pleasure. "I will do as He commanded, don't worry about that." He assured, lowering his body to lie flush against the wanton mess underneath him. Claude whimpered as Sebastian resumed his ministrations at agonizingly slow pace; the hard bulge in his jeans damp with arousal.

"Do you know what true suffering is, Claude?" He breathed, receiving a moan in return. "No, I don't think so. You're the Lieutenant who deals only with the tactical side of battle and therefore you could never begin to fathom how to perpetrate soul wrenching pain upon a human being." Sebastian hummed, rolling his own begging hardness into Claude's.

"The very definition of suffering is all about loss." He explained, breathing ragged as he continued to move. "But what sort of agony would one suffer if they never knew they had? If ignorance is bliss, then killing Ciel Phantomhive before he knows anything about his lineage would be a blessing." Claude gasped, biting hard into his lower lip as he felt the pressure coil low in his belly. "Once he fully understands everything that is at stake because of his legacy, then he will be a prime soul for the taking."

A warm tongue ran itself from Claude's collarbone up the hollow of his ear; the feeling making the man shiver. He moaned loudly as Sebastian sucked hard the pulse point in his neck while slamming roughly into his body. Without warning, sharp white fangs extended over the delicate skin; puncturing the soft flesh and letting Claude's blood bloom from the wounds.

"You, aahhh, sadistic fuck." He moaned, thrusting his hips up to meet Sebastian's. "Don't stop!" He begged, perspiration wetting his skin as his breathing grew more labored. "I'm almost . . . keep going . . ." Claude pressed himself as hard as possible against the friction; the rhythmic motions driving him mad as he sought his climax.

"Exa-ahh-ctly." Sebastian forced out, licking the blood from his lips. The coppery taste filled his mouth; the acidic nature a telltale sign that it wasn't human blood he was ingesting. "His true misery will come as he is dying, knowing all the pain he has caused the humans by failing them and his god." He could feel Claude's form tense up and the low throaty grown that followed told Sebastian that his partner was close to falling over the edge.

"I will tear you apart, Ciel Phantomhive." He growled, ignoring Claude's cries of pain as he rammed their bodies together at an unrelenting speed. "I will fucking rip your perfect soul from your body and devour it." Claude cursed loudly as he came, the wetness spreading through his jeans as Sebastian continued his assault towards his own release. Flinging his head back, he moaned, "For you, Master!" Sebastian screamed as he came, body shaking from the intensity as he basked in the overwhelming pleasure

The sounds of ragged breaths filled the room as neither spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Sebastian finally relinquished his hold on Claude's wrists; the man glaring murderously at him. He chuckled at the angry expression before shifting his body off the bed and heading towards the bathroom. Claude rubbed the bite marks on his neck, the wounds having already closed up and showing no sign of injury; the sheets, however, were not so lucky.

"Get cleaned up." Sebastian ordered; a disgusted snort sounding from behind making him pause for a moment to glance over his shoulder. "Be thankful that I went easy on you this time, Faustus. In the future, I may not be so kind in reinforcing the chain of command. Remember that your place is always beneath me." He chose to ignore the low slew of curses thrown his way as the stepped into the restroom, closing the door behind him.

The soiled clothing crumpled to the floor in a pile while steam from the shower enveloped the small room. Sebastian sighed in contentment as the scalding water beat down upon his skin, letting the clear liquid cleanse his body of all evidence of his and Claude's activities. He liked dominating his Lieutenant; it always brought him immense pleasure knowing that at any given time he could make someone more powerful than him bend to his will. Forcing Claude beneath him just now was Sebastian's way of symbolically reaffirming his position as his superior; not to mention they both relieved some much needed tension in the process.

Opening his eyes and smiling darkly, Sebastian thought about the next step in his plan. He had a date with Ciel this coming week and with that came the opportunity to begin breaking down the mental barriers the student had built up over the years. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy watching the stubborn and proud Phantomhive start to crack from the inside out. All it would take was a few little doubts placed in the right spots and Ciel would begin to see his safe and happy world in an entirely new light.

Claude may not fully grasp his plan, but Sebastian knew that when the time came to devour Ciel Phantomhive's soul it would be ripe for the taking. He chuckled malevolently at the idea of humanity's last hope of redemption falling victim to him and the world tumbling into eternal torment and darkness.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Two fluffies in one chapter? Ok, well, more like one and a half, but close! I promise you, that is as far as Sebastian and Claude are going to go. This is a SebxCiel fic so I will be concentrating on the loving between those two. _

_So, what the hell happened to Alois? Is going to be ok? And what's going to happen on this date? Damn, Sebastian is evil in this fic and poor Ciel has no clue! But I know someone who does. :) Check out The Theorist's predictions on what might be happening in this and other fanfic's like BlackRoseEden's awesome story "Simply Meant to Be" on YouTube under jcbotero67. _

_And as always, log in and leave a review. I love to hear from you! _


	5. Chapter 5

"I think he might be dead." Lizzie offered as she poked the lifeless arm next to her with a pencil. "That or maybe he has narcolepsy, but I'm not sure." She grinned, emerald eyes shining bright as she continued to accost the pale bicep with her writing instrument.

It was lunch time on a Monday and all the students who were not eating off campus had gathered into the large dining area to partake in their afternoon meal. The school had a small cafeteria and canteen which served a variety of items; some healthier than others. The trio that now sat at a small round table had just purchased their food and began eating; well, two of them anyways. Alois had immediately laid his head down on his arms and fallen asleep; exceptionally odd behavior for the blonde student who always seemed to be hungry.

"Alois, wake up!" Ciel ordered while munching on some chips. He quirked an eyebrow at his friend who just mumbled something about not wanting too. "Really, you need to eat something or else you won't pay attention in calculus later and you cannot afford to miss out on anything in that class." He frowned as another round of incoherent complaints were given as an answer.

"What the hell happened this weekend?" Lizzie inquired, leaning her head down in an attempt at peering through the folded arms at Alois's face. "Did you go binge drinking or something? You're usually a crazy ball of energy." She shot a concerned look across the table at Ciel who just shrugged his shoulders. Taking matters into his own hands, he kicked Alois in the shin as hard as possible.

"Gahhh, what the hell!" He cried out, head snapping up and scowling at his best friend. "Geez, all I want to do is take a quick cat nap and you guys keep pestering me!" Alois glared murderously first at Ciel and then Lizzie; both of whom just sat there smiling innocently.

"You know, if you keep snoozing someone is going to steal that cookie off your plate." Ciel stated, pointing to the untouched chocolate chip. "Namely me." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, earning an annoyed growl from his friend. "But really, Alois, what did you do this weekend? I mean, you're never this lethargic." The blonde sighed and picked up a fork to poke around at his macaroni salad.

"Nothing. I did nothing exciting other than have a tutoring session with Claude Saturday evening. Other than that, I slept pretty much most of Sunday." He answered shyly; blonde bangs hiding his face as a faint blush spread across his cheeks at the memory of his math tutor.

Lizzie giggled. "Ohhhh, it all makes sense now." She teased, wrapping an arm around Alois's shoulder and hugging him close. "You're all worn out from your 'tutoring' session." Lizzie grinned knowingly while making air quotes to emphasize her point. "So how was it? Did you learn anything useful?" Ciel rolled his eyes at the barely concealed innuendoes, his own appetite quickly waning.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be, Elizabeth?" He asked while jerking his head to the side. Ciel could see that Alois was not comfortable talking about this in front of Lizzie and that fact alone made him concerned about what had actually transpired during his tutoring. The gregarious blonde never let an opportunity to boast about his sexual exploits go to waste no matter who was around. She pouted at the obvious attempt at giving them some privacy and sighing heavily, stood up while grabbing her backpack.

"I need to talk to Paula anyways. Her boyfriend is being a jerk again." Lizzie waved a quick goodbye, making sure to swipe the apple from Ciel's lunch as payback for forcing her to leave just when the conversation was getting good. Finally alone, he turned his attention back to the still drowsy Alois who was moving the food aimlessly around his plate.

"Alright, she's gone." Ciel started, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "Now, tell me what went down this weekend. Did something happen?" Alois glanced up at the anxious look on his face and he scowled while shaking his head. "Oh? Ok I'll be more specific. Did Claude force you to do anything? Did he take advantage of you? Are you hurt?" The blonde snorted at the assumption before giving up on his lunch altogether and sitting back in his seat.

"Nothing like that happened." He huffed, eyes downcast at the barely eaten food. "And why do you think that way about Claude anyways? You don't even know him." Alois fired back, irritation clear in his tone.

Ciel frowned. "Yeah, I don't know him, but I do know you." He pointed out, giving him a meaningful look. "And you are acting really strange and evasive about what went on Saturday night, so I can only assume it was something he did to you." Ciel explained simply, carefully gauging Alois's reaction his logic.

The blonde sighed loudly, not really wanting to talk about what transpired during the tutoring session, but knowing that Ciel would not let up until he did, Alois need to tell him something. Refusing to make eye contact, he mumbled quietly. "I didn't do anything I didn't want to, ok?"

"Wait! What do you mean by 'anything you didn't want to'?" Ciel queried, brow furrowing in confusion and annoyance. His friend was being extremely uncooperative today in giving information. "Alois, why don't you just tell me wh-"

"I passed out." He interrupted sharply, cheeks burning even brighter at the admission. Ciel's jaw dropped open in surprise, but Alois continued before he could say another word. "Claude said he would give me a reward for getting all the answers right and when I did he kissed me." Aquamarine glanced up to his friend's shocked expression. "And it was so good that I literally lost consciousness."

The two stared at each other from across the table for what seemed like forever. Ciel was too dumbstruck by the answer that was so far off from what he had imagined the issue to be and Alois was too mortified by the truth of the matter. After a minute or two of the unbearable silence, Ciel tenderly poked around for more of an explanation.

"How, um, how did that happen?" He asked carefully, nibbling on his lower lip. "I mean, I'm not an expert, but-"

"You're right. You're not an expert." Alois hissed, irritation rolling off him in waves. "You're not even a novice. How many people have you been with, huh? Zero!" Icy blue flashed dangerously as the student tried to hide his insecurities from his best friend, but the hurt look on Ciel's face made him instantly regret his statement. "I-I'm sorry, Ciel. That wasn't right of me." He mumbled the apology.

"No, you have a point." He said calmly and seriously. "I don't know anything about that. I mean, who knows? The first time I kiss someone I'll probably cum in my pants." Ciel grinned, watching a small smile form over Alois's face.

"Yeah, you probably would." He snickered playfully, the tension easing from his body and relaxing more into the seat. "You're such a sensitive little thing." Alois teased, earning a chuckle in response.

"Yeah, that's me." Ciel laughed, not bothering to defend his pride in favor of making his friend more comfortable. "So, since I don't know anything about making out properly, why don't you enlighten me as to what went wrong so that I can avoid making the same mistake one day?" Alois nodded.

"Well, were kissing," he began slowly, fidgeting with his fingers and blushing furiously again. "And, oh, God, Ciel! Can Claude ever kiss." Alois gushed, eyes bright with excitement. "It felt like, I don't know, like he was going to eat me alive or something. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, there was just him." He averted his eyes for a moment. "I wanted him to have me, right then and there." Alois admitted bashfully, cheeks bright red from the memory of feel of the graduate's lips on his. "It was, amazing; simply amazing." Ciel observed the dreamy look on his face, more confused now than before.

"Okaaaaayyy." He drawled out, not finding the information he was really fishing for. "Soooo, how do you know you passed out?" The blonde's goofy smile disappeared almost instantly at the reminder.

"Because of this." Alois muttered, reaching down to dig through his backpack and retrieving his cell phone. Placing it flat on the table, he slid it over to the other side. "When I woke, like, three hours later in my bed, I saw this text on my phone." Ciel scowled at the comment, but picked up the device and read the message out aloud.

" 'Never before have my skills rendered someone unconscious. I take that as a supreme compliment. Smiley face. Claude'. " Handing the phone back, he gave Alois a disapproving look. "Wow, what a gentleman." Ciel said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Are you sure he didn't slip you anything?"

"Slip me anything? What do you mean?" Alois balked, clearly offended by the insinuation. "You read the text; I passed out. It was my fault and I am lucky that Claude is enough of a stand-up guy that he didn't try to take advantage of that." He snapped, arms crossing over his chest. "Besides, it's not cool accusing him of drugging me, Ciel. He's not like that."

"Oh, yeah, he's a regular Prince Charming." Ciel groaned and then quickly adding, "Ok, yeah, so Claude's not a rapist, but has something like this ever happened before? I mean, passing out from just kissing isn't exactly normal." He hesitated for a moment before finishing his thought. "And if he's so caring, then why didn't he wait around until you woke up? What if something had been seriously wrong with you?" Alois snorted at the question.

"You worry too much." He smirked at Ciel's concerned face. "Claude probably knew I would be embarrassed and decided to save me the humiliation by not being there when I came too." Alois rationalized simply. "I'd say that was a pretty decent thing to do." Ciel pursed his lips at the faulty logic and took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"Maybe you should think about getting a different tutor, Alois." He suggested, his friend shaking his negatively at the idea. "Someone who doesn't cause you to stop breathing and actually teaches you the material so you can pass the course." Pausing to let the information sink in, Ciel began again. "To be honest I don't trust Claude and I think that if you keep involving yourself with him you'll end up getting hurt." He sat back, watching Alois mull the advice over in his mind.

"You know what I think?" He asked calmly. "I think you're just jealous because I've got some hot guy who can't keep his hands off me and you're still making time with your palm." Alois nodded towards said hand; Ciel at a loss for words.

"I-I, this isn't about me." He faltered, trying desperately not to lose his temper. "I don't care about that. I think you sho-"

"I should what?" Alois shouted, standing and slamming his fists on the table. Bright blues eyes burned with ire as he persisted with his argument. "Quit acting like you know everything just because you think you have a higher moral ground due to the fact that you're still a virgin! Geez! That doesn't make you smarter than me or have better judgment!" Ciel blinked rapidly at the accusation, his mind racing to come up with a rebuttal.

"I never said anything like that!" He defended cautiously as Alois's shoulders heaved with anger. Ciel didn't want to upset his friend any more than he already had, but he was livid at this point. Gritting his teeth, he stood up and faced Alois head on. "It's just maybe you should think about this a little more and follow your brain instead of your dick for once!" Ciel shouted back, not caring that people were starting to stare.

"Oh! Excuse me, Saint Phantomhive!" Alois mocked in an exaggerated tone. "Not all of us can repress our natural desire to fuck like you can." Ciel opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when a finger wagged negatively in his face. "No, no, you listen right now to me." He ordered, leaning in and glaring at his friend. "I like Claude. Regardless of you might think about him; I like him. Not only is he a good tutor and I am actually learning stuff, but he makes me happy. So, until you actually have some experience of your own to stand on, don't preach to me about what I should do or not do with my dick!"

The two young men stared at one another, heavy breaths the only sound as neither knew what to say next. Cobalt melted into teal as the minutes ticked by in their own little world and Ciel decided that he would have to be the one to shatter the thick glass wall standing between them communicating at the moment.

"Alois, I . . ." The words faded out when he realized that there really wasn't anything to say. Alois was right; hurtful, but right. Ciel didn't have any leg to stand on when it came to intimate situations or relationships. However, he still didn't want to see his best friend in harm's way and tried again. "Maybe we should tr-"

"Enough of this." Alois sighed, waving his hand dismissively in the air. Bending over, he grabbed the backpack under the table and slung it over his shoulder. "I don't want to argue with you, Ciel. Just leave me alone for a couple of days, OK? I'll get in touch with you when I want to talk." The blonde gave a quick nod before spinning around on his heel and stalking out of the dining area.

Ciel flopped back into his seat, slumping over as he made a frustrated groan. Now what was he supposed to do? Alois wasn't speaking to him at the moment which meant he would have no idea if this type of thing happened again. Even worse, he would probably head straight into the bastard's arms now for comfort. All in all, Ciel had failed miserably in his plan to help out his friend.

However, he knew in his gut that there was something off about Claude Faustus. Call it a sixth sense or just intuition, but Ciel just knew that the man was trouble. It was like Claude was a spider spinning a web made of sweet words, luring Alois in until there was no escape. Ciel slapped his palms over his face and rubbed his eyes. Not good, not good.

The graduate had to have done something to Alois, because even if Ciel didn't know anything about kissing first hand, he did know that someone shouldn't just pass out for no reason. Especially not someone like his overtly sexual friend who had been around the block more than once and back again. Ciel chewed on his bottom lip, frantically trying to come up with some way to fix the situation. All those thoughts came to screeching halt as a sharp pain tore through his back

Ciel gasped, his body jerking forward at the sudden onslaught of agony. Fingers curled into fists and he grit his teeth hard to keep from crying out. This was not what he needed now; another episode of muscle spasms that would leave him exhausted and panting for air? Taking deep, slow breaths, Ciel shut his eyes and tried to concentrate on anything other than the excruciating pain that made his back feel like it was on fire.

Fortunately, the ache began to subside after only a few minutes and it wasn't long before he felt his heart rate and breathing return to normal. Silently, Ciel said a quick prayer, thanking God for releasing him of the horrifying episode so swiftly this time. Gathering up his backpack, he began to make his way to the next class period. It was calculus, the one he shared with Alois; however, Ciel had feeling that his friend would be conveniently absent for today's lesson. He let out a disgruntled sound at the idea that he wouldn't get a chance to apologize to him today.

Alois could be incredibly stubborn and when it came to ignoring you, nobody did it better than him. They had had a fight years ago, Ciel could not for the life of him remember why, but it had resulted in the student avoiding him for almost a month. He had almost given up on their friendship when Alois came bounding over to him and acting like nothing had ever happened. Ciel dreaded the thought of not having his best friend to converse with for that long a period of time again.

He needed Alois; they had things, important things, they needed to talk about. If he wasn't around, then who was Ciel going to joke with about the new weird priest, Father Sutcliff? He hadn't had the chance to inform Alois yet about that weird encounter this past weekend at the church. Ciel froze in his tracks, eyes wide as something even bigger dawned on him.

This past weekend; therapy in the church, the funeral, Sebastian. He had a date with Sebastian this week and Ciel had completely forgotten about it! Alois would have been able to help him deal with the anxiety and insecurities if they weren't fighting currently. Ciel mumbled a slew of curses under his breath as he entered the class room, the seat next to his own empty as expected.

* * *

Coffee, pastries and chocolate wafted in the air as the sounds of quiet conversation and silverware clinking filled the small corner café. Sebastian sat at a high top, long legs comfortably perched on the barstool as slender fingers slowly stirred the cup of coffee he had ordered. Crimson eyes flicked from various patrons to the door as he waited for his "date" to arrive.

At exactly 8 pm, the front door opened and in walked a bundled up Ciel. The temperature had dropped quite a bit overnight, the Northern jet stream bringing in some unseasonably cold air and a possibility of severe storms later on that evening. He immediately caught sight of Sebastian, the handsome graduate student being difficult to miss amongst everyone else. Ciel walked over, unwinding the scarf from around his neck and unbuttoning his pea coat before taking an opposite seat at the table.

"Right on time." Sebastian remarked, a small smirk playing on his lips. "To be honest, I wasn't sure you were going to show up at all." The comment earned him a grimace as the coat was placed to the side.

"I said I would be here and I keep the promises I make." Ciel reinforced, raising his hand to signal a waiter. The server came over and took his order of hot chocolate and whipped cream before scurrying away again. A low chuckle from Sebastian had Ciel frowning. "What's so funny?

"You are. You have the appetite of a 5 year old." He teased, still stirring his untouched beverage. "And the moral values of someone twice your age. It's a very interesting combination." Ciel gave him an annoyed look, not understanding the point of the observation. "Also, you seem rather upset about something tonight. Care to share what's on your mind?"

"Wow, if had known that I would be coming here for a psychological evaluation, I would have brought my Rorschach slides, doctor." Ciel shot back sarcastically with more bite than he intended while rolling his eyes. It wasn't Sebastian's fault that he was in a rotten mood and the guy shouldn't have to take the brunt of his anger just because of close proximity to it. Sighing, he ran a hand through his bangs. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me; again." Sebastian chuckled quietly at the apology.

"Apparently I bring that type of behavior out of you a lot, don't I?" He mused, making Ciel blush with embarrassment and nervousness. Folding his hands under his chin, elbows on the table, "Yes, I am a psych graduate and if you like, we can start this evening with a proper diagnosis of your mental state." Sebastian hummed, head tilting to the side in contemplation. Ciel blanched at the very thought of having his brain picked apart in public and shook his head fervently at the idea. "Or, you can just tell me what is bothering you and we can move on to more entertaining topics."

"Fine." He sighed in resignation, accepting his cup of hot chocolate from the waiter and immediately spooning some cream into his mouth. "I had a fight with Alois earlier this week and we haven't been talking since then." Ciel admitted, wrapping his cold hands around the warm mug. "I was just trying to be a good friend, but he didn't see it that way and got all mad and stomped off." He grumbled in frustration.

"What was it about?" Sebastian asked modestly, amused at how much an argument between the two students was affecting Ciel. The young man paused to take a long sip of his drink, licking the liquid chocolate from the corners of his mouth before speaking.

"Is Claude a good guy?" He asked suddenly, leaning forward with blue eyes pleading for a positive answer. "I mean, you're his roommate." Sebastian jerked his head in affirmation, expression never changing. "Is there anything about him that would make you question his integrity?" The graduate sat back, finger tapping his chin as he mulled over the question.

"I'm not one to place judgment on those sorts of thing." Sebastian responded, Ciel's face falling in disappointment. "But if this is about what happened the other night between Claude and Alois, I can assure you that he didn't do any permanent damage to your friend and that I reprimanded him once I found out about the incident." Small shoulders slumped over the hot chocolate, apparently not happy with the response. "Hey, Ciel. Look at me." Sebastian commanded softly before wide cobalt irises gazed up. "Don't worry too much about Claude, he's actually quite harmless."

"Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel replied, smiling and relaxing back into his seat. He took another drink of the sweet beverage, relishing the way the sugar and cocoa coated his palate.

"I have to say, though, that it is very admirable of you to be so concerned about Alois's well-being." Sebastian started, earning a puzzled look to which he decided to elaborate further. "Most people could give a rat's ass about what happens to their neighbor, friend or even loved ones; however, you honestly and truly care that your friend is alright, don't you?" The mug made a loud clattering noise as it made contact with the hardwood table; Ciel's jaw dropping in shock at the pessimistic statement.

"Of course, I do!" He almost shouted. "He's my best friend; Alois is like family to me! I don't want to see him hurt or taken advantage of by someone else!" Ciel cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what had happened to the man to give him such a sad view of the world. "Don't you have family or someone you love that you worry about their welfare?" Sebastian shook his head negatively.

"No. I don't." He replied blankly, not a single shred of hurt or regret showing in those deep red eyes. Ciel stared at Sebastian, trying to read the expression of nonchalance and immediately feeling the need to reach out and comfort him regardless of his blasé reaction.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." He mumbled softly, locking their eyes to convey sympathy. "What about your family? Did something happen to them?" Ciel asked cautiously, worry lines creasing his forehead.

"Dead. All of them." Sebastian replied again matter of factly; the information seeming to have no effect on his emotional state in the slightest. Ciel nodded his head before reaching across the table and placing his hand comfortingly over the graduate's. Sebastian glanced down to see the small thumb gently stroke the side of his hand and he furrowed his brow at the action. He was perplexed as to why Ciel was trying so hard to give consolation to someone else even though it had nothing to do with him.

"I am so sorry for your loss." He spoke plainly, empathic blue capturing wary crimson. "My parents have passed away as well." Sebastian feigned a small sympathetic smile, finding the soft touch of Ciel's hand odd, but not unpleasant.

"What happened to them?" He asked quietly, the sounds of the café seeming to melt away and leaving them in their own little world. "Your parents, I mean." Sebastian reiterated. Ciel nibbled into his plump lower lip as he forced himself to talk about the terrible memory.

"They were murdered on my tenth birthday." He managed to get out in an even tone. Ciel was doing what he could to remain composed and not make Sebastian feel awkward or like he was prying. "They never caught the culprits, but my Aunt Angelina took custody of me and I've been with her ever since." He smiled bravely. "But I never blamed God for what happened. Instead, I'm thankful that He was with me throughout everything; providing me strength and love." Ciel squeezed Sebastian's hand softly, the action making the graduate even more confounded as again it didn't make sense that he should be on the receiving end of comfort when the pain of the story was someone else's.

"You don't blame Him?" Sebastian asked skeptically, retracting his hand back to his side of the table and away from Ciel. "God took your parents away from you. Brutally ripped them out of your life at a young age and you can't even bring yourself to be angry with the deity?" Navy blue blinked a few times, not sure of what to say or where such a question had come from.

No one had ever asked him that before now. Ciel's entire life had been spent under the spiritual guidance of the church and as such, he was taught that God was the supreme decision maker. If the Lord had wanted Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive to survive on that cold December night, then they would not have been murdered all those years ago. It was just something Ciel had accepted and never gave a second thought about; until now.

Sebastian leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the gears turn in the student's head. He noticed the way Ciel's brows knitted together in concentration and the how the pink mouth formed a tight line when an idea that didn't sit well with the young man would appear in his mind. It was actually quite intriguing to Sebastian who had spent years seeing people's values swayed one way or another by far less logic or money than what he had presented just now. Longs fingers drummed silently upon his bicep, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards as Ciel finally decided to speak.

"I can't blame God." He began slowly, carefully choosing his words. "Was I angry? Yes. Did I spend countless nights crying and asking why? Of course." Sebastian's face fell ever so slightly at the admissions, the response not something he had expected. "But His word is tantamount and as such, nothing could have been done to stop Him calling my parents to Heaven." Ciel let out a shaky breath, locking eyes again. "I wish with all my heart that it didn't happen, but if I spent all my time blaming God for that, then I would never be able to notice all the other wonderful things He has brought into my life since then." Sebastian's jaw dropped at the statement, disbelief clearly written over his handsome face.

Sebastian had been a witness to many things in his lifetime, but the one thing that had always captured his attention was how barbaric human beings could be to one another. People would work together, toil in the fields and die in battles for the sake of an idea. They had built entire civilizations on morals and values only to turn upon their neighbor without a second thought during times of economic downturn. However, Sebastian had never come across a person who wasn't in service to the church that held such a steady faith like the young man who sat across from him now. In his experience, it normally was the most devote that had the most putrid of secrets to hide.

It had always amused him to see people shouting at the top of their lungs the undying allegiance they had for their Lord and Savior Jesus Christ; only to go home and molest or rape their own children. The hypocrisy made Sebastian hum with delight and he wondered if they would be surprised at the fate that actually awaited them upon their mortal death.

Now, as Ciel gazed at him with serious blue eyes and stoic face, Sebastian realized what was truly shining through those bright orbs; a perfectly untainted soul. A spirit that would not fall victim easily to the lure of the seven deadly sins and a heart so caring that it would continue to love its enemy even after evil had taken everything away from it. God had allowed the brutal murder of Ciel's parents and yet he still followed in His teachings.

The plan to place doubt in the young man's mind and tear apart the very fabric he had built his life on was not going to work after all. Sebastian hissed inwardly, his anger and annoyance beginning to boil as he watched his strategy begin to crumble right before his eyes.

"You're very quiet." Ciel said, interrupting the man's train of thought. Crimson slowly raised to meet the calm blue that was set upon him, the sight of that lovely face only making him that much more irate. "I'm sorry if you don't agree with my beliefs, but that's ju-"

Sebastian hissed violently and jumped up, the chair falling backwards and clattering loudly to the floor. Customers stopped their conversations and gawked at the drama taking place in the small café. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he glared at a stunned Ciel, broad shoulders heaving with barely controlled fury. He had to get out of here before he did something to rash and destroyed everything he had been workings towards.

Without another word, he spun around and sprinted out the front door. Not caring that is was starting to rain nor the fact he hadn't paid for anything. Sebastian needed to get away; he needed space to calm down and think of another plan. There had to be another way and he didn't even want to think about the consequences if he failed the iron clad directives he had received. Dashing into a small alley, Sebastian leaned his back against the brick wall, shutting his eyes and taking deep calming breaths.

The rain continued to increase, fat drops now coming down steadily as thunder rumbled low in the distance. A small awning overhead provided little shelter from the elements, but Sebastian didn't care and instead welcomed the cold liquid as it pelted his skin. He needed a moment; time to think and reorganize his thoughts; to come up with a new strategy and approach.

Sebastian groaned inwardly as the consequences of his abrupt actions just now dawned on him. Ciel would surely be upset by his manic behavior and now he would have to find a way of getting back in the student's good graces before he could do anything else. He cursed himself for letting his emotions get the best of him; something that rarely happened. Yet Ciel seemed to be able to pull them to the surface rather easily.

The sound of running footsteps caught his ears and Sebastian's head snapped up, red eyes alert and scanning the area. Someone was coming, and coming fast. He strained to hear more, the rapid foot falls and ragged breathing confirming the fact that the individual was indeed hurrying at a fast pace. A sweet smell filled his nose and Sebastian grinned maliciously; a new opportunity had just presented itself and he planned to take full advantage of it.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **Oh my God, Alois, what is your trauma in this story? I mean, you hurt Ciel's feelings, man. Gahhhhh. Not cool, my little blonde nugget, not cool at all. _

_Let me just put this next bit out there before anyone comes after me with pitchforks and torches screaming, "Satan's whore! You are trying to turn people against the beauty of Christ with this story!". That is soooooo not my intent in writing this, although, I am a really big believer in questioning what beliefs you were raised with to see if they fit your ideals or are you just blindly following what other people have told you. Then again, I am assuming that anyone reading this is pretty open-minded at this point, if not, you are on the wrong site. _

_Anyways, reviews, reviews, reviews! I love them, can't live without them, so give 'em to me! _

_Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel sat in his seat; frozen and holding his breath as he tried to come to grips with what had just happened. It seemed so unreal; one moment he and Sebastian were having a deep conversation and the next, the graduate student was hissing at him as if he would burn him. That was before he took off running in the opposite direction as fast as those long legs could carry him; right out the door and into the falling rain.

A quick shake of slate hair dispelled the incomprehensible thoughts and Ciel followed suit; throwing some cash down on the table as he bolted from his seat. Not bothering to grab his coat and scarf, the student ran blindly out into the cold dreary night; precipitation soaking into his sweater as the drops became heavier by the minute. Cloudy puffs of air left his mouth as anxious eyes searched left and right for any sign of his departed date.

Guilt welled up inside Ciel's chest as he realized that this was probably all his fault. He had gone ahead and offended Sebastian with his religious beliefs somehow and now, the psych major was out in this storm, most likely sulking or angry at him and it was Ciel's responsibility to find him and apologize. He wasn't sure why he felt the strong need to make things right between him and Sebastian, especially since he hadn't bothered to follow up with Alois. However, Ciel knew he wouldn't be able to rest easy until he found the man and set their relationship, or whatever they could call it, back on its proper course.

He slowed his pace, the increasing rain making it more difficult now to see. Ciel was only a few blocks away from the university's campus and the thought struck him that maybe Sebastian had already gone back to his dorm. If that was the case, the student would have to wait until he happened to bump into him again to apologize, since he had no clue which room the guy lived in.

Ciel trotted by a dark alley, his mind almost made up to turn back and just face the consequences of his big mouth when something grabbed his elbow. He yelped loudly with surprise at the hand that had shot out of nowhere and now applied a firm grasp on his appendage; the sound of his distress lost in a rumble of thunder.

"Wha-Let go!" He demanded as the tall figure dragged him into the dim alleyway. Ciel grunted as his back made contact with the cold damp brick; scared blue eyes shooting around frantically in the dark trying to see who had attacked him. "Let go of me!" He screamed as a strong hand pinned one of his wrists above his head.

"But I've been wanting to do this for some time." A velvet voice whispered into his ear, the towering frame pressing against him. Ciel shivered at the sound, placing the person instantly as teeth nibbled lightly at his throat.

Small fingers curled themselves into the wet fabric of Sebastian's shirt as a large hand encircled the nape of his neck. Ciel whimpered as a warm tongue lapped at his pulse point and he bit into his lower lip to keep the sounds at bay. Sebastian crushed the smaller form with his own and letting his heat melt into the student whose back was still crushed against the frigid wall.

"I, ah, I wanted to apologize." Ciel managed to get out as the eager mouth nipped along his jawline. "I'm sorry." Sebastian pulled his head back to gaze into the flushed face. Small pants fell from Ciel, his face red with both the adrenaline of running and arousal.

Pressing their foreheads together, Sebastian breathed against the pink lips. "No more talking." Ciel nodded weakly, eyes sliding shut as the mouth crashed over his. A low hum left Sebastian's throat as he tipped back his partner's head, asserting his dominance in the kiss.

Ciel accepted his submissive role, letting his entire body be overpowered. A quiet moan slipped out as his unrestrained hand gripped even tighter into Sebastian, pull them flush against one another. An eager moist muscle took the open opportunity, rolling into the smaller mouth and mapping out the area. Ciel whimpered again as he tasted Sebastian for the first time; a delectable mixture of vanilla and something spicy like cinnamon danced on his palate and he relaxed his jaw to give the man more access.

The kiss became heated as neither wanted to be the first to break it off and Ciel's heart thundered in his chest, blood rushing in his ears as he tried to remember to keep breathing through his nose. It was difficult because with every little movement of Sebastian's skilled lips and teeth, he found it harder and harder to concentrate on important things like air. This was it; the passion that Ciel had never felt before and always wanted to experience burned brightly between the two of them.

He was dizzy, but it was exhilarating. Ciel's knees began to tremble and he forced his fingers to hold on even tighter lest he fall to the wet ground. Icy rain trickled down the back of his neck, making him shiver, but not even that could distract him from seeking the pleasure that Sebastian was giving him. A heavy shudder had his partner pausing for moment before releasing his mouth with a low pop.

"You're freezing." Sebastian whispered, moving his head back and feeling the young man shake uncontrollably in his arms. Ciel furiously argued by shaking his head and he leaned up on his tip toes to capture those unbelievable lips once again. The action had Sebastian chuckling, "You're so enthusiastic." Stepping away, he released Ciel's wrist and the young man instantly wrapped his arms around his body for warmth. "Come. Let's get out of this weather and some place dry."

Sebastian held out his hand, smiling as Ciel hesitated for a moment. He had no idea where they were going, but any place had to be better than a dank alley in a downpour. Gingerly, he accepted and noticed how warm and secure the large palm felt in his own. A quick tug had Ciel following Sebastian out into the rain, the sky pelting them with ice-like water as they ran to some destination unknown.

* * *

"Stop that! I can do it myself!" Ciel demanded, swatting away the large hands that scrubbed a dry towel over dripping slate hair. Sebastian finally released his hold, letting the young man dry himself unassisted. Grabbing his own towel, he began to ruffle the water clinging to his ebony strands.

By the time they had reached Sebastian's dorm, both were practically soaked to the bone and Ciel's teeth were chattering so loudly he was afraid they might wake up the other inhabitants of the building. Immediately upon entering the room, the student was stripped of his drenched sweater and set upon the bed with a blanket wrapped around his small shoulders. About 20 minutes later, Ciel's body temperature rose back to normal and that's when the graduate began the failed attempt at drying the younger's hair.

"It's really bad out there." Sebastian mused, sitting on the bed next to his date and staring out the window. Ciel followed the gaze, watching the trees whip back and forth violently in the darkness. Heavy rain battered along the glass while streaks of lightening tore across the sky. "Probably going to be like that all night." He commented thoughtfully.

"Where's Claude tonight?" Ciel asked suddenly, pulling Sebastian's attention back to him and arching a surprised eyebrow. He motioned across the room to the empty bed; one which he assumed was the currently absent roommate's.

"Don't know." Sebastian shrugged. "Out doing something or someone I suppose, or getting a bite to eat." A small smile played on the corner of his lips to something funny only he knew the punch line too. "Why? You afraid of being left alone with me?" He teased, leaning closer to the bundled form next to him. Ciel blushed and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. "You didn't seem to mind so much in the alley a little while ago?" He purred seductively.

"That was different!" Ciel protested vehemently. "I'm not usually like that. I don't go around making out with people in dark alleyways!" Blue eyes averted themselves as the pink color on his cheeks deepened. "Or make out with anyone ever really." He mumbled quietly, too embarrassed by his admission to face Sebastian.

Long fingers turned the small jaw back gently. "You can't mean that was your first kiss?" He asked, truly shocked at the miniscule nod that was given in concurrence. Sebastian shook his head, running a hand through his dark locks before staring into Ciel's abashed eyes again. "Well, now," taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry I was so rough with you out there. Had I known that, I would have been more considerate in my actions." Blue orbs blinked rapidly, not comprehending.

"What do you mean by more considerate?" He breathed out, heart pounding wildly in his chest. Sebastian smirked, crimson eyes shining mischievously as he pressed their foreheads together.

"How about I show you?" He hummed, tilting Ciel's head up to press their lips together softly. Slowly, their mouths molded into one another's as Sebastian held his partner's chin steady, one small hand gripping his bicep as the other found its way to the back of his neck. Fingers twirled in the silky black hair while quiet light breaths joined soft suckling sounds.

"Mmmnnn." Ciel murmured as teeth delicately bit into his lower lip, mouth opening to accept the warm prodding muscle at the seam. Sebastian widened his jaw, forcing his partner to allow him in engaging their tongues in a slow sensuous dance. A low whimper left Ciel's throat as he tried to keep pace with the more experienced graduate.

Light touches and low tones were emitted as the gentle kiss continued; the storm still raging outside. Ciel was so lost in the feel and taste of Sebastian that he didn't notice how his body was being pushed down until his head hit the mattress. Surprised eyes shot open to see Sebastian's face hovering over him, the larger body lying on its side while the student's knees were bent over the edge of the bed.

"Nahh, Sebastian, slow down." He breathed, the hot mouth leaving his own in search of his neck. Ciel held on tight to the upper arm supporting the slender physique over him as the other hand was now pinned under Sebastian's body. He mewled as a long suck was given to the hollow right below his ear, the feeling making him shiver. "Ahh, please."

Sebastian ceased his ministrations to gaze into the lidded cobalt eyes, noticing how enticing arousal looked on Ciel's face. He smirked as the hand flanking the slim frame lightly traced a finger across the small shoulder and down a heaving chest. Ciel's entire body trembled in anticipation of what was to come.

"No one's ever done this to you before, have they?" Sebastian hummed, walking the long digits down the lean torso as he continued musing out loud. "No one has ever touched you, right?" Ciel shook his head and his breath hitched as the wandering fingertips brushed over the bare skin where his undershirt shirt separated from his jeans. Sebastian chuckled at the adolescent reaction to his touch. Leaning over and placing his lips to the shell of an ear, he whispered. "So, I would be accurate to assume that you've never felt a hand other than your own here?"

"Ahhh!" Ciel gasped, hips jerking up unconsciously as Sebastian's open hand came to rest on the growing bugle in the student's jeans. Wide eyes stared up into ruby red, speechless before they rolled back into his head when the palm began to knead and rub the heated mass. "Ahhnnn." He groaned, biting into his lower lip to keep quiet.

Sebastian chuckled at the response, glancing down to see Ciel's hips press up into the touch. He squeezed and groped the flesh beneath as low pants fell from overhead with every motion. Satisfied with the progress, Sebastian released the mound to quickly flick open the button on Ciel's denim. A pitiful whine was produced at the loss of what had been pleasuring him until warm fingertips brushed past the weeping head trapped under his boxer shorts.

Ciel hissed at the sensation of Sebastian gently smearing his pre cum with index and forefingers. The digits massaged the blushing head; teasing the slit and making him shudder at the feeling. Sebastian smirked as small nails dug desperately into his bicep; applying just enough pressure to be slightly uncomfortable, but not painful.

"So wet already." He whispered, amused by the amount of clear fluid that had seeped out of the flushed member. Ciel groaned as Sebastian made swift work of pushing the constraining clothing down and out of the way; the erection springing free from its confines. He eyed the engorged flesh as it pulsated with Ciel's heartbeat, taking in its healthy color and tight sac at the base. "Such an innocent little thing you are." He mused to himself.

"Sebastian, I think we should sto-ahhhh ffffnnnn." He tried to resist and failed miserably when he felt a finger lightly trace the length of the large vein on the underside of dick. He pressed his head back into the comforter, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle with his body. However, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Ciel badly wanted want his resolve to lose this round.

"And so sensitive too." Sebastian cooed sweetly, collecting more pre cum with his thumb before encircling the cock with his hand. Slowly, he began to pump the shaft with adept strokes and making Ciel want to cry from the pleasurable sensations. "That's it. Just enjoy. Let it all go." He encouraged, resuming the earlier attack on the slender neck with his mouth.

Ciel panted and moaned, pelvis thrusting up in time with the motions of that blissful hand. His fingers trembled as they tightened even further onto Sebastian's arm and he could feel the muscle flex as it jerked him off. It was amazing; the feeling of that hand on his most intimate body part, the sound of another's breath so close to his ear. Ciel had always wanted to feel passion burn deep within his soul for someone else and as much as it terrified him that he might have found that in Sebastian, another part of him couldn't have been happier. He moaned loudly as the pace increased and he spoke in husky voice he had never heard himself use before

"Yes, please." Ciel begged wantonly, feeling the heat collect in his core. "Don't . . . Sebastian." He pleaded, accepting the scorching lips that clamped over his own. He greedily sucked in Sebastian's tongue, letting the man have complete control over the kiss and swallow his cries as came.

Sticky white liquid spilled over the long fingers, dribbling down and collecting at the base. Sebastian continued to pump the softening erection, prolonging Ciel's climax as much as possible. He kissed and sucked the panting mouth, only letting go when air became a necessity. The small chest heaved with heavy breaths as Sebastian tucked the now spent length back into the soiled boxers, pulling Ciel's jeans up to his waist again.

Wiping his hand clean with a nearby towel, the graduate took a moment to stare at the angelic face. Ciel's cheeks were dusted with a deep red blush, his long eyelashes caressing the swell of the bone as a thin layer of sweat had matted the slate bangs to his forehead. Sebastian smirked at the way the younger licked his lips between breaths as if he were trying to taste the remnants of their last kiss. Blue eyes fluttered open to see the graduate studying him and Ciel blushed hard again at the intense gaze.

"Here." Sebastian instructed, handing him the towel. Their fingertips brushed at the passing of the fabric and Ciel gave a curious gaze to the hand as he accepted the cloth. "The bathroom's over there." He pointed towards the door. "And you can borrow something of mine to sleep in." Ciel's jaw dropped slightly at the offer, but was cut off as Sebastian continued. "Have you looked outside? There's no way you're going home in that mess." As if to prove his point, a deafening boom of thunder rolled throughout the sky, shaking loose items in the room.

Nodding meekly, Ciel pushed himself off the bed; grabbing a hold of his undone pants and walking awkwardly towards the dresser to collect a clean undershirt and pair of boxers. He didn't dare look back as he made his way to the bathroom; far too embarrassed to make eye contact with Sebastian. Opening the door, he slipped inside and locked it behind him. Once in the quiet sanctity of the tiled room, Ciel let out a shaky breath before making his way to the sink.

Dropping the clothing on the toilet, he immediately turned the faucet on and splashed the cool water over his burning face. Ciel's mind raced with all that had just transpired between him and Sebastian only a few yards away on the graduate's bed. Lifting his head, he stared into the mirror at the young man whose blue eyes were large with disbelief as water trickled down his pink cheeks.

Had he really just done that? One minute they were innocently kissing and the next his body had been screaming with desire. And how did it come to that? Sebastian was practically a stranger, they had only met a handful of times and each of those encounters had been filled with tension and opposing opinions. They had nothing in common other than attending the same university and their belief systems were as different as night and day. So, what had led to this coupling? It boggled Ciel's mind with the answers he couldn't obtain.

He had run out into the rain after Sebastian because of guilt; no, because of the inkling of fear that had seeped into his heart that he might never see the graduate student again. That he had possibly destroyed the only chance he would have of knowing more about the one person he felt so drawn to. It didn't make any sense to Ciel that he should be so attached to someone he had just met, but he did. It was like Sebastian was unconsciously luring him in and no matter what the student did to try to deny it; he wanted to follow that pull. The feeling terrified Ciel while enticing him at the same time; he was damned either way apparently.

Turning off the water, he sighed as he dried off with a clean hand towel. Ciel grimaced as he undressed, his abdomen and undergarments dirty with his drying pleasure. He grumbled some choice words as he thought back as to how that happened again. Ciel cleaned the mess up as best he could before slipping on Sebastian's clothing. The black boxers were all little too big, but nothing he couldn't handle; however the white cotton shirt was massive and hung on his frame like a little kid dressing up in his father's work clothes. A frustrated sound left his lips as he accepted the situation and Ciel took a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had fallen in." Sebastian teased as the young man appeared in his clothing. Ciel blanched at the sight of the older male already situated in the bed on his side and patting the area next to him. "Don't worry. I won't bite." Crimson orbs narrowed over a wicked grin. "Unless you want me too." He chuckled lightly as the student rolled his eyes; padding quietly over to sit on the edge of the mattress.

Ciel paused for a moment, taking a reassuring breath before lying down and snuggling into the blankets; back turned to Sebastian. A long arm reached over him to turn off the lamp only to retract and wrap around the slim waist. Ciel yelped lightly as he felt a firm chest press against him and the strong heart beat thumping in it. He instantly relaxed as Sebastian's body molded to him, the heat comforting and welcomed.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." Ciel mumbled, lids starting to slide shut. He shivered slightly as lips pressed gently onto his temple; the action so loving it made him smile.

"Sleep tight." Sebastian whispered, a sly smile curling at the corners of his mouth. "Sweet dreams, my little innocent."

* * *

_It was hot and smelled of sulfur; the air was heavy with some sort of reddish particulates that seemed to choke anybody who dared to breathe it. The landscape had not faired any better apparently, the rolling hills were barren of any plant life and the only vegetation was stripped of leaves leaving naked branches that danced in the wind._

_Ciel's eyes scanned over the area from where he stood up top a small hill. The valley below had been beautiful once, he was sure of it. Green grass and wild life had probably thrived there and children would have played amongst the cool shade of the tall trees or splashed around in a small river. However, that was not the case now._

_Something had happened and this place was now a desert of death; nothing grew here. It wasn't possible in the parched earth and the intense humidity; the heat so heavy it was almost suffocating. But what had happened? That was the question that echoed through Ciel's mind as he tried to understand the situation._

_In his left hand he held something; the item was heavy and solid, yet the weight of it felt familiar, as if it was an extension of himself. Ciel continued to observe the area, shaking his head in frustration at the sight before raising a hand to run it through his hair. He stopped midway, eyes widening in alarm at the dark wet substance discoloring his palm; blood._

_A quick glance as his hand assured Ciel that it wasn't his own; no injury to be found. Cautiously he lifted his other arm; fingers gripping firmly around whatever it held. He gasped at the sight of it; brilliant metal dripping with the thick crimson liquid. The sword in his hand was hefty; not anything like the fencing foils he had grown accustomed to over the years. However, the weapon didn't seem out of place; in fact, looking at it made him oddly nostalgic and comfortable._

_He twisted his wrist, feeling the center of balance shift and studied the intricate carvings along the golden hilt. Ciel's eyes narrowed as he noticed a symbol engraved on the pommel and he lifted his arm to take a closer look. His breath caught when he recognized it; the Phantomhive crest. This sword was an item of his family's and it was then that the young man remembered why the item looked so familiar; his father had one exactly like this._

_A scuffling noise broke his concentration and Ciel turned around to see what had caused it. A few yards away stood a slumping form; filthy blonde hair covering its head as it shuffled along slowly towards him. It took only a moment before he recognized the rag clad figure and Ciel jogged forward; happy to see the person._

"_Alois!" He cried with relief, trying to peer underneath the concealing bangs. "Thank God, you're alright! I don't know where we are, but we have to get . . ." Ciel's words faded out when he noticed how unresponsive his childhood friend seemed. Frowning, he reached out to touch the bony shoulder. "Alois, are you ok?" The head snapped up and Ciel recoiled in fear._

_Alois grinned a wide inhuman smile in his sunken face. Cheeks were hollow and gaunt just like the rest of his emaciated body and the torn clothing hanging pitifully from his frame. Yet, the thing that had frightened Ciel the most was the blank look that stared at him from those dead eyes. Once bright blue and alive with laughter, Alois's eyes were black bottomless pools reflecting the horrified expression on his friend's face._

"_Wha-what happened to you?" He managed to get out, backing away. Alois lumbered forward, each step bringing him closer to Ciel. "Stay back, Alois." He warned, tightening his grip around the sword. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will." The blonde let out a loud raspy cackle, the sound all wrong._

"_He's coming." Alois sang in a child-like manner. "He's coming for you, Ciel." Another step and they were only a foot apart. He giggled lightly; insanity seeming to be his only state of mind. "And when He gets here . . ." Alois froze, Ciel tensing for what might come next._

"_What?" He demanded, gritting his teeth in annoyance. "Who is He?" Dead eyes gazed at him for a moment as if contemplating what to say. "What happens when He gets here?" The silence continued for what felt like hours before Alois let out a long sigh._

"_This." Ciel's body crashed into the hard ground as the thing that used to be his best friend jumped on him._ _Alois grappled both his wrists down, the sword clattering a few feet away. He snarled and tried to roll his attacker off of him, but strong thighs keep him pinned. A maniacal laugh spilled from Alois's lips as the struggle continued._

"_You think you can beat Him, but you can't." He informed gleefully as Ciel attempted to dislodge him from his body. "First He's going to destroy it all and then He'll destroy you." Alois hummed, ignoring the growls and curse words being flung his direction. _

_"Fuck you! Get the fuck off of me!" Ciel screamed back, noticing his weapon lying useless on the hard red dirt. He made an endeavor to reach for the sword, but was held tightly in place by Alois's insanely strong grip. The blonde clacked his tongue in disapproval. _

"_Such a dirty mouth, Ciel. Not befitting a being such as yourself." He leaned down, their faces merely inches apart as he smirked. "Let me clean it for you."_

_Ciel gagged as the chapped lips clamped over his mouth; the smell of death filling his nose. He furiously tried to shove Alois away, but every attempt at freeing himself proved futile. Ciel opened his mouth to scream only to find he had no voice; any cries for help were being swallowed up. He was becoming dizzy and short of breath. Whatever Alois was doing, it was sapping his strength and the ability to fight back._

_Darkness began to swirl around him and Ciel desperately tried to stay awake. He couldn't pass out; not now, he had to do something. A voice in the distance was a calling his name; urgently and he followed that sound, clinging to it like it was his salvation. His mind faded out and everything went black . . ._

"N—no, no!" He screamed, arms flailing widely as he tried to remove the hold Alois had on him. "Get off me! Get the fuck off me!" Ciel ordered, kicking and twisting, eyes shut tight as he put all his effort into escaping.

"Ciel, calm down!" The smooth voice commanded roughly. "Wake up. You're having a nightmare!" Sebastian practically shouted, just barely dodging a knee to the groin. He captured the struggling body in his arms, pulling Ciel close to his chest on his side. Strong thighs pressed themselves around the kicking lower limbs, holding the young man's legs in place.

Blue eyes blinked open; vision hazy with sleep as he barely registered the face in front of him. It was a dream; just a dream. No, it was another nightmare except this one had been far worse. In it, not only had Ciel almost died, but someone he loved was made to suffer as well; Alois. His best friend had become some sort of soulless thing; a shell of his former, lovable self. It had been so real that Ciel could still smell Alois's putrid breath in his nostrils; still taste the ashen flavor of that horrible kiss.

Gradually, things came into focus and he realized that Sebastian was holding him tightly to his chest. Dazed blue stared into concerned garnet and Ciel opened his mouth to say something; to apologize for his behavior. Instead of words, tears began to flow from his eyes, blinding his sight once again as a painful sob racked his frame.

"Shhh, it's alright." Sebastian soothed, pulling the shaking body closer and burying the small head into his chest. A gentle hand ran its fingers through the slate locks, comforting Ciel as he released his fear though his tears. "Go ahead and let it out." He instructed softly, feeling his shirt dampen with the young man's pain.

Kissing the crown of Ciel's head, Sebastian inhaled deeply the strong sweet scent that emanated. He smelled like lavender and honey; a combination that was only present in the purest of souls and the aroma made his mouth water. However, as Ciel cuddled closer; the small form shuddering with heavy sobs, Sebastian found himself uncharacteristically empathetic to the sniffles and whimpers.

Ordinarily, he would be delighted listening to the sound of someone else's terror; the dark emotion one of his personal favorites. Sebastian frowned at the pull deep within his chest, finding that the tug on his heart lessened in correlation to Ciel's cries quieting and his movements stilling. The more the young man calmed down in his embrace, the lighter he felt. This was not something he was used to in the slightest.

Eventually, Ciel dozed back off in Sebastian's protective grasp, low mumbles leaving his lips as his breathing evened out and he was finally asleep. Red eyes gazed curiously at the slumbering young man; peaceful now unlike his state only a brief while ago. Sebastian growled lowly, annoyed and perplexed by the foreign reaction to holding Ciel so closely.

He lay back down, careful not to disturb the young man's sleep. Sebastian spent the rest to the night watching every single movement that Ciel made; paying close attention to every breath that passed those parted lips. His mind furiously trying to figure out why he had tried to comfort the him instead of exacerbating the delicious fright that had rolled off the student in waves as he would have normally done. Sebastian was still no closer to an answer at dawn; the rising sun reminding him that there were other more pressing matters that required his attention.

Carefully, he rose from the bed, observing how Ciel immediately curled into himself in an attempt preserve the warmth that had just disappeared from Sebastian leaving. It was an adorable sight and the graduate caught himself smiling at it for a moment before shaking his head to banish the out of place reaction. Turning his back, Sebastian ignored the sight, forcing his mind to concentrate on darker and more nefarious deeds instead.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Ciel, what the hell is up with a Zombie Alois? Can't you just dream about showing up naked and class like everyone else once in a while? And after all that nice fluffy too, hmphf._

_So any thoughts or ideas about Ciel's dream? It's crazy how he seems to keep having them. I wonder if they mean anything. Hmmmmm. LOL_

_Enjoy everybody! And remember, reviews equal love and I am all about the love. LP_


	7. Chapter 7

Blue eyes fluttered opened as a stream of sunlight shone over Ciel's face. Slender arms stretched above his head and he yawned loudly, feeling completely rested for the first time in months. He didn't know what had caused him to slumber so peacefully, but he had a nagging suspicion it might be because of the graduate student who had held on to him so protectively last night. The man who now seemed to be no longer in the bed.

Ciel sat up and looked around the dorm room, noticing how he was indeed alone. A blinking red light on his cell, now conveniently on the night stand next to him instead of in the jeans pocket he had left it in last night, let him know there were notifications and he picked it up before tapping in the security code to find out what it was. The first was a text from Sebastian informing him that he had some errands to run and he didn't want to wake him this morning. He smiled at the considerate gesture before letting out a sigh of relief.

The student was glad that he wouldn't have to face the awkward 'morning after' conversation he had heard about so many times from Alois's sexual escapades. Ciel grimaced as the thought occurred to him that Claude had not shown up last night, which meant he had slept elsewhere and most likely elsewhere was with his best friend's. Shaking the image from his head, he purposely ignored the numerous missed calls in favor of scanning through his email.

There was a message from the university flagged as important and Ciel's eyes grew in shock at what he read. The email stated that classes were cancelled for today due to an incident the previous evening that involved police activity on the campus. He frowned at the message, finding the necessary police force disconcerting most of all. What could have happened that required the authorities to be engaged? Ciel ran several scenarios through his mind from vandalism to petty theft before giving up and deciding that he would probably hear about it from Lizzie at some point.

He sighed in disappointment when he realized that no classes also meant that fencing practice would not be taking place either. Nothing was a better distraction for him than fencing and after the terrifying dream last night he could definitely use that to keep him from dwelling on it. However, he was thankful that his back had not started acting up while Sebastian was around and he praised God for that small miracle.

Tapping a quick text to Bard with instructions to pick him up at the front of the school, Ciel slid out of bed and proceeded to use the restroom. In there, he changed into his now dry clothing from the evening before except for the dirty boxers; he would keep on Sebastian's loaned pair until they were washed and he could return them.

A quick look outside told him that is was chilly and Ciel cursed himself for having left his coat and scarf at the café. He made a mental note to make Bard collect the items from the business later and grabbed a hoodie from Sebastian's closet to ward off the elements for the time being. Lifting the fabric to his nose, Ciel inhaled deeply, closing his eyes to fully appreciate the spicy scent of the graduate's clothing. He took one last look around before locking and shutting the door behind him.

Despite wearing the fleecy extra layer, Ciel had to wrap his arms around himself to keep warm as he trotted across the courtyard. An odd whim struck him suddenly and for no particular reason he turned left towards the church instead of right in the direction of the school's entrance where his ride would be waiting. As he approached, his pace slowed down until he stood about a hundred feet away, jaw dropping at what he saw.

Two police barricades and been set up in front of the weathered stone steps, barring anyone not official from entering. Long strings of yellow tape were strung across the large double doors; the bold black words 'Do Not Cross' emblazoned against the light background. A man in uniform leaned against the door frame, brim of his hat lowered and arms crossed over his chest, looking as if he might be sleeping standing up. It took a moment for all the pieces to clink into place in Ciel's mind, but when they did, he felt like the floor had dropped out from under him. This was a crime scene; this was the incident with police activity that had caused the cancelation of classes. But what had happened?

"Ciel? Ciel, is that you?" A familiar voice called from behind before the person yelling it trotted next to him. A hand gripped his shoulder and Ciel turned to see who it was, although he already knew. "It is you. What are doing out here at this hour? And without a coat." Alois asked, visually skimming his friend's unkempt appearance.

"I-I was on my way home." Ciel mumbled, before nodding back to the church. "What happened here?" His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure it out for himself. Alois shook his head and sighed.

"They found another body." Ciel's attention snapped back at the information. "Early this morning on the steps from last night." Alois indicated in the direction with his hand. "No cause of death yet, but the message boards are already buzzing that it was another student." Ciel pursed his lips together in thought before shooting his friend an odd look.

"What are you doing out here?" He eyed the blonde suspiciously who just grinned at him. "Isn't it a little early for you to be up and running around?"

"Looking for you, silly." He hummed matter of factly. Wrapping an arm around the small shoulders, Alois turned them around to walk away from the church. "Your aunt called me looking for you and since you didn't pick up your phone even though I called it, like, a bazillion times," Ciel blushed at remembering all the missed calls he ignored from before. "I decided to take a look around campus and wouldn't you know, it paid off!" Alois smiled happily at his plan having worked out even if it had been completely by accident.

As they made their way to the entrance, a shiny black Lexus was parked by the curb, engine running. Alois gave his friend a pointed look and Ciel smirked. "I told Bard to pick me up before I got distracted and stopped by the church." He explained. Stopping by the back passenger door, Ciel nibbled on his lower lip nervously. "Sooooo, do want to come over? Or are you still mad with me?"

Alois tilted his head of the side and tapped his chin thoughtfully. Pink lips pressed together to form a perfect bow as he mulled over his options. After what seemed like forever, he shook his blonde mop and smiled at his friend; enjoying watching Ciel squirm a bit.

"Nah, I'm over that." He decided, a similar smile appearing on his friend's face at the answer and Ciel released a long held breath at knowing they were friends once again. As they both slid into the luxurious car, Alois closed the car door and leaned forward to the front. "Hey, Bard! Let's go! Away to Casa de Phantomhive!" He giggled as the vehicle slowly pulled out of its parking spot.

The sedan smoothly joined with the rest of the traffic as they made their way back to Ciel's home. The blonde chauffer kept glancing in the rearview mirror, trying to suppress the urge to tease his young employer until it just became too much of a temptation. Chewing on the unlit cigarette between his lips, he chuckled before opening his mouth.

"So, Ciel." Bard drawled out, turquoise locking with the deep blue reflected back at him. "That's not your sweatshirt, is it?" He grinned, watching Ciel's face turn beet red at having the fact pointed out. "Is it yours, Alois?" He inquired, shifting his gaze to the blonde who was giggling in the back seat.

"Nope." He offered cheerfully. "Not mine." Alois leaned over to his blushing friend, giving him an innocent look. "Ciel, would you mind telling us whose nice hoodie it is you are wearing?" Slim fingers picked at the soft fabric. "It looks really comfortable and big." He emphasized the last word, letting it drip off his tongue lewdly. Ciel scowled and crossed his arms over himself in a protective manner.

"Stop touching me!" He ordered, sliding further away from Alois's intrusive hands. "You're annoying." Ciel added before shooting a glare up front, "And you pay attention to the road." Bard laughed heartily at the command, seeing the young man so flustered incredibly amusing.

As they passed the wrought iron gates and began to ascend the long driveway, Ciel let out a long sigh of relief. He was finally home again; safe and sound in the sanctuary where he could relax and not think about things like the possible murder that had taken place only a few hours earlier on campus. He hummed as he thought about the hot shower and warm bed waiting for him, when a snicker to the left of him shattered the happy little daydream.

"What?" Ciel asked, turning his gaze to Alois who looked like a cat who had just eaten a canary. "What's so funny?" Blue eyes narrowed as a feeling of dread began to seep through his body.

"Oh, nothing." Alois chirped, his gaze darting up to the estate's entrance before flicking back to Ciel. "Just that, have you thought about what you're going to tell your aunt about where you disappeared to last night?" He shook his head negatively, figuring that since he probably wouldn't see her until this evening he had plenty of time to come up with a logical excuse.

"No, why? She's working today at the hospital." Ciel explained calmly, confused as to why the silly smirk was still plastered across his friend's face. "Alois, what do you know?" He asked lowly, another hysterical giggle bubbling up from the blonde's throat.

"Oh, nothing." He managed to get out as the car slowed to a stop. Alois took a deep breath as he tried to control the laughter that seemed determined to take control of him at the moment. "But you might want to think up something fast, cuz she's standing right outside and she looks pissed!"

* * *

A young seminary swallowed nervously, the hands at his sides clammy with apprehension as he rubbed them against his black trousers. Adjusting the dark horned rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath as jade orbs followed every movement of his superior behind the desk. Ronald Knox waited patiently, albeit somewhat terrified, as to what his superior was going to say about the information he has just been given.

"Are you sure?" The head priest asked, thumbing through the pages of a bible on his desk. He gingerly traced the text with his fingertips; adjusting his spectacles with the other hand as to read the script better. When no answer came, he glanced up. "Ronald, I asked you a question."

The inquiry snapped him from his trance and he nodded confidently. "Yes, Sir. Everyone Ciel has dealt with was a relative, his staff, a student or faculty. There wasn't anyone suspicious that I could make out." Ronald released a shaky breath and grinned with relief that his report had gone over so well.

Father Spears's quick temper was legendary at the church and everyone who had experienced it had a frightening story to tell. Although, quiet and gentle most of the time, when something displeased the elder clergyman he made it very clear with his cold tone and reprimanding steely gaze. The young man who stood before him now had yet to see that side of his superior, however, he prayed to God that today would not be the day he did.

Ronald Knox was the youngest seminarian at the church, which was one of the reasons Father Spears had chosen him for the assignment. The cheerful attractive young man could easily pass as one of the students at the university; what with his naturally dual colored hair and bright smile. However, it was his pleasant demeanor and talkative personality that made him more accessible to the public than any of the other priests.

Feeling brave, he added, "Even the man he went to have coffee with the other day checked out." Father Spears's head shot up and his eyes narrowed at the statement; the intense look making Ronald pale thinking he had pushed his good luck too far.

"What? What man?" He asked lowly, actions frozen in mid-air while turning a page of the large volume. The seminarian braced himself for what was sure to be an ugly scene; the next thing he said would either get him praised or berated.

"A-a student." He fumbled quickly, trying to keep his voice steady. "A graduate student, actually. Goes by the name of Sebastian Michaelis." Ronald took deep calming breath, gauging Spears's reaction. The man waved his hand, indicating that he should continue. "Oh, um, his background." He stated, mind filing through the information he had collected. "He's an orphan; no surviving relatives; in and out of foster homes since his parents died in a car crash at the age of nine."

Ronald held his breath, waiting for the yelling to begin; however, it never came. Father Spears nodded thoughtfully before finishing turning the page he had started halfway through the conversation. The elder hummed quietly to himself, his deep thought process obvious as the young man looked on from across the room. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Spears decided to break the deafening silence with his decision.

"I want you to continue watching him." He ordered firmly, not bothering to look up as he gave it; then mumbling. "There just has to be something causing this." Ronald's brow furrowed in confusion at the odd statement and pushing his luck for the second time that day, he decided to let curiosity get the best of him.

"Causing what?" He asked bravely, knowing that he was most likely testing his senior's patience. "Excuse my imposition, Father, but why exactly do you have me following around the Phantomhive heir anyways? I know his family is a large part of our Holy institution, but it seems a little extreme to trail him like he is a criminal." A bitter laugh in response caught Ronald by surprise and his jaw dropped slightly as a result of it.

"Ha! Actually, that is probably the furthest thing from the truth." Spears peered over his glasses at the young man before sighing loudly. "I know you've been in the seminary for a while, Ronald, but humor me if you will. Are you well versed in the Book of Revelation?" The blonde nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek in contemplation. "Alright, then tell me in brief description what that particular section entails." The Father stood up straight, arms crossing over his chest as he listened for the answer.

"Well, it's the last book of the New Testament describing the conflicts between Heaven and Hell and ultimately the end of the world." Ronald paused, quirking an eyebrow at the agreeing priest. "I'm sorry, but I still don't under-"

"Who wrote it?" He interjected in a calm voice. "Whose hand penned the actual events foretold about the end of time?" Ronald shook his head, not knowing what the importance of the author of the book was at the moment. "John the Apostle. It is said that he received a vision from God while on the Island of Patmos that showed him the Revelation." Spears began, slowly walking around the desk while fingering the long golden and sapphire rosary around his neck. "And so it was written and so it was followed as the Lord's word." Stopping to stand in front of Ronald, he gave him a serious look.

"But what if the vision that Saint John received from our savior was not the whole story?" Ronald pursed his mouth at the question. "What if God only told him what he needed to know so that humanity could be prepared for what would happen one day, but not about how or why the Revelation would happen in the first place? What if there was a deal struck more than a millennium ago? One that would give good and evil an opportunity to battle out for the fate of the end of the world?" Spears's emerald eyes danced with the knowledge of something his younger counterpart did not understand. Leaning in, he whispered into Ronald's ear. "There are things you don't know; wheels that are turning and destinies being fulfilled that are taking place as we speak."

Spears's took a step back, a small smirk on his face as he watched the seminarian try to process what he had just told him. Ronald's mind raced through all that he had just been told, trying to make sense of everything and how Ciel fit into the picture. The Father huffed and turned to walk back; taking a position over the book he had been studying previously.

"You may go now." He informed, gazing upon the ancient text. Not bothering to look up, Spears persisted with his instructions. "Continue to watch Ciel and keep your distance so that he doesn't suspect anything. All will be explained in due time, Ronald." He assured calmly, heavily engrossed in the book once again.

The blonde gave a quick nod before turning to leave the office. He closed the door behind him and let out a shaky breath. Unfortunately, he would have to keep stalking Ciel Phantomhive; only now, he was even more confused as to why. Ronald sighed heavily as he resolved himself to the situation and walked down the hall to his room; thoughts spinning around in his head. What was the Father talking about? The Book of Revelations had been only half true? Was there really something else going on that normal people had no clue about?

Long fingers ran themselves through thick bangs, letting them flop carelessly into his forehead. Ronald was positive all this serious thinking was going to give him a migraine and he just didn't have time for that right now. No, today he was going to shed his holy outfit and clerical collar and slip into the guise of university student because he had been ordered too. He shook his head, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand and transition from being Ronald Knox the seminary in training to Ronald Knox the college student.

* * *

"Dude, I don't think I have ever seen your aunt that mad before." Alois mused out loud, taking another chip from the bag while sitting across from Ciel on teh bed. His friend nodded and sighed in agreement, ruffling the damp slate locks with a towel, drying them off from his recent shower.

Angelina Durless had been waiting impatiently at the front door of the Phantomhive estate for her nephew's return. When Bard had notified her that he was on his way to pick Ciel up, the doctor had planted herself at the entrance, determined to give the truant young man a scolding he would not soon forget. Normally very laid back in her approach at raising Ciel, the woman affectionately known as "Madame Red" for her penchant of favoring the bold color in her wardrobe, could tolerate just about anything from him as long as he continued to show her respect and not calling to let her know he would not be home was a blatant disregard of that.

Ciel had spent almost two full hours sitting in the living room, head bowed and hands folded in his lap, as his aunt ranted and raved about irresponsibility and needing to act more like an adult. Alois had quickly disappeared upstairs; obviously exempted from having to listen to the private reprimand his friend would be getting. In the end, Angelina was more scared and concerned with Ciel's whereabouts than angry and let him off with a warning that if he ever pulled a stunt like that again she would ground him for a year.

"Yeah, but I think she was secretly afraid I was lying dead in a ditch somewhere." He admitted, grabbing a crunchy snack and shoving it into his mouth. "I really can't blame her though. I mean, the weather was horrendous and today they found that other body outside the church." Ciel glanced down, feeling guilty for having caused so much trouble for his aunt.

Taking care and raising the young boy hadn't been easy for the young brilliant gynecologist. The sudden deaths of her sister and brother-in-law had left Angelina shaken and grieving, but she had blinked away the tears to be strong for little Ciel who had only her to cling to. She had done the best she could teaching him values and morals, relying heavily on the church to bring him up as virtuous young man. Ciel was all that and more now and he was ever thankful that his aunt had been there for him, if not, who knows what would have happened to him.

"Sooooo, what did you end up telling her?" Alois prodded, raising his eyebrows in question. "Because you know the excuse of 'I slept in Alois's room' isn't going to work since she already sent me looking for you." He carefully watched his friend's face heat up, the blush slowly creeping from the slim neck, to the swell of his cheeks and then finally to the tips of his ears. A knowing and mischievous grin broke out over Alois's face at the action.

"I told her that I was having coffee with a friend and we got caught in the storm and I spent the night one the dorms." Ciel answered cautiously, not wanting to give away too much information even though he knew Alois wouldn't let up until he had heard the entire story.

"Is that so?" The blonde hummed, crawling forward and forcing Ciel to lie back on the mattress. Alois hovered over, trapping him by flanking the small shoulders. "This friend wouldn't happen to be a tall, dark, handsome psych graduate, would it?" He smirked when Ciel turned his head, refusing to meet his eyes directly. Alois took this as an affirmative answer to his question and sat back. Giving him a serious look, "Ciel, do you think you might be pregnant?" He whispered, before receiving a whack in the head with a down pillow; laughing as he rolled back onto the comforter.

"You are so stupid, you know that?" Ciel grumbled, trying to hide the small smile that was edging over his face at the bad joke. "Geez, how did you ever make it into college, honestly?" Alois calmed his laughter, sitting up with raised palms in defense and apology.

"OK, OK, no more dumb comments." Alois promised, crossing his heart with the swooping of his hand. Settling back into a comfortable position, he caught Ciel's gaze. "But really, did you do anything with him or did you just sit around gossiping all night like a bunch of girls?" His friend chuckled at the genuine concern in the blonde's voice.

It was ironic that Alois was now asking almost the exact same thing that Ciel had a few days ago which had ended in them arguing and not speaking. Begrudgingly though, he could understand his worry since he had no experience in the area of physical intimacy and that meant he might end up being pressured into doing something he would rather not. However, Ciel flashed Alois a reassuring smile and nodded as the blush reappeared on his cheeks.

"We did do something actually." He admitted coyly as the blonde's face lit up with anticipation. "But you know, I don't kiss and tell, soooo-ahhh!" Ciel cried out as Alois pounced on him, slamming his body down onto the mattress and shaking his shoulders roughly. He laughed out loud at the disappointed look on the face hovering over him.

"That's not funny!" Alois shouted, shaking him again. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to swap stories about hot, sweaty, nasty things with you, Ciel?" He whined as the laughter only increased at his behavior. "And now you finally do something and you refuse to tell me about it! How can you deny me my dream?" Alois pouted, looking like a lost puppy.

Ciel snickered at the way his friend so desperately wanted to chat about his evening with Sebastian. In reality, he was dying to talk to Alois about all that had transpired, but felt like a little torture was justified for him stalking out on him the other day in the lunch area. Ciel acquiesced, nodding his head which the blonde took as sign of agreement to his request. Releasing his hold, the Alois rolled over to the side so they could both lie on their backs and stare at the ceiling while events of the night prior were recalled in detail.

"Well, we first kissed in an alleyway." Ciel started, lithe fingers lacing together behind his head as he settled in for a long conversation. "But that was only after I ran after Sebastian into the pouring rain." Alois gave him a confused look and he sighed at how he was going to have to start at the very beginning. "Let me back up a bit. It all started with a funeral, a boy and an opinionated psych graduate."

* * *

Trees swayed slightly in a cool breeze; their leaves of golden and rust holding on to the branches in a vain attempt to keep from falling off and becoming part of the ground. From the courtyard of the university, one could look out at the rolling hills and clusters of these trees; the forest becoming denser the further back you gazed. However, if anyone had been paying attention on this particular day, they might have spotted a tall figure leaning against the trunk of a large oak just at the edge of the woods.

Sebastian scanned the lowlands from his vantage point, watching the activity of police men and investigators as they combed over the grounds in search of information regarding the death of the student. He let out a long annoyed breath through his nose, lips pursing together in disapproval from what he saw. Nudging the tree lightly with his shoulder, he pushed himself away from its bark and glanced over his shoulder at the soft sound of footsteps from behind.

"It's quite the chaos down there right now, isn't it?" Claude mused, coming to stand a foot or two away. Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned around to face his subordinate; not liking the amused expression that greeted him in the slightest.

"She did this just to piss me off." He growled lowly, jamming his hands into his pockets. Crimson flashed to magenta for a split second as the anger for the one responsible for this outrageous display hit its peak. "Look at all the fucking attention that cunt drew to us." Sebastian jerked his head in the direction of the university. "Is she really that daft?"

"Hannah just likes fucking with you, but that should be no surprise." Claude reminded, a wicked smile spreading over his face. "She's been doing that for a while now. Ever since sh-" He stopped in midsentence, something grabbing his attention. Golden eyes narrowed and he leaned in closer to Sebastian, taking a long sniff. Claude hummed lightly in thought, the action making his superior annoyed.

"What? What is your issue today?" He barked, taking a step back to put more distance between them. Garnet orbs flew wide with fury as his lieutenant roughly gripped his forearm; halting his movements. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Claude?" He snarled through his teeth, growing more irate the longer this behavior continued.

"You smell different." Claude mused lowly, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. "Yes, it's almost imperceptible, but," sniff, "it's definitely," sniff, sniff, "there." Head tilting to the side, he studied Sebastian curiously. "A flower." Claude mulled over intensely as he tried to place the smell. "Yes, lavender. Incredibly sweet and delicate." Sebastian ripped his arm free, growling furiously as a small smile spread over Claude's face.

"Quit standing there grinning like an idiot, Faustus!" He hissed violently, taking a step away out of reach of the other male. "I don't have time for your inane theories. There are more important matters to deal with at the moment." Sebastian turned around, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the church once again. Speaking over his shoulder, "Where is Hannah now." When no answer came, he glared back. "Report! That was an order!" He commanded viciously.

"I'm not sure." Claude provided, shrugging his shoulders and not really caring to elaborate. Sebastian hissed in displeasure at the less than helpful information and shot the graduate a frightening look. "What? What do you want me to tell you, Michaelis?" He sighed loudly, running fingers through his dark hair.

Sebastian turned on his heel, smoothly striding over to face Claude once again. Golden eyes cautiously watched as the other approached him, expression blank of any sort of telling emotion. He stopped an arm's length away before locking Claude's gaze calmly with his own.

"Get on your knees." Sebastian commanded quietly, crimson spheres blazing. Power and intimidation radiating from his being as he repeated himself. "Are you deaf? Your General told you to get on your knees, you worthless little bitch!" Claude glared back defiantly, not moving a muscle. "Or are you looking for another punishment?" Sebastian smirked darkly. "I can promise you that this one won't be nearly as pleasurable as the last one." Red flickered to glistening magenta; pupils slitting into black thin vertical strips as they bore into liquid gold.

Pursing his lips, Claude exhaled loudly through his nose before getting down on one knee. Sebastian grinned malevolently as he smugly watched the dark head bow respectfully to him; the effect of his power and position forcing another to submit to his demands. He purred with delight as Claude crossed an arm over his chest, placing a palm flat where his heart was.

"What is it you wish of me, my General?" He asked earnestly, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Still not looking up, Sebastian's fingertips gripped the strong downturned chin; lifting it to gaze into Claude's submissive face.

"See, now isn't it better when you behave?" He cooed sweetly, chuckling as the head in his hand nodded. Humming lightly, Sebastian leaned in a bit; eyes alight with some sort of cruel emotion. "I want you to go find Hannah. When you do, tell her that if she ever pulls a stunt like that again, I will not hesitate to rip her head from her whorish body. Do you understand, Faustus?" Claude nodded again and Sebastian released his hold. "Now go." He ordered, stepping back as his subordinate rose to his feet.

Sebastian sighed was he walked back to his original spot against the large tree, listening to Claude's footsteps grow softer and softer behind him as he went on his way to fulfill the command. When he was sure he was alone, the psych graduate lifted his wrist to his nose; taking a tentative sniff. Sebastian growled at his own stupidity of having let Claude's stupid comments get to him; he smelled no different than usual. Not wanting to dwell on it any longer, he brought his attention back to the university below.

Sebastian scanned the area again; observing and watching the activity that took place. However, as much as he tried to deny it, his eyes instinctively sought one person in particular. Keen eyes stayed alert, his mind a flurry of denial and irritation, as they searched for slate colored hair and bright blue eyes.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **__It's Axe body spray, Claude. Duh! _

_Seriously, Sebastian smells different? Hmmmm, I wonder what that is all about? And what the hell does Spears know? A lot more than he is letting on, I can tell you that. Another dead body shows up? Man, this school has a higher mortality rate than Sunnydale (if you got that reference, then you are in good company, my friend). Hehehehe!_

_Feed me your reviews and theories, cuz as many of you know, I will get back to you on them. _


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed since the body of a student had been found left on the church steps. St. Victoria's University had allowed classes to resume the Monday following the gruesome discovery, but the campus was not back to its normally buoyant atmosphere as of yet. Students huddled together as they traversed the grounds; whispers and low tones being used as they gossiped about the latest rumors regarding the death of one of their own again.

Ciel had heard from Lizzie, who in turn had heard it from her mother that the student had indeed suffered the same fate as the previous one. The victim was identified as a senior named Jezebel who had been an active fundraiser and activist for helping to find a cure for AIDS. She apparently had helped bolster awareness on the disease in Africa; the thousands of dollars of donations given being used for research and treatment in the hardest hit areas of the continent. Lizzie had met her a few times and told Ciel that Jezebel was amazing at organizing fundraisers who somehow always managed to raise the amount the foundation was asking for and then some. If she had lived, who knows what good she could have done?

Just like the last time, there were no suspects to the homicide and the ever fearful town was no longer quietly accepting the excuse of 'accidental death' like before. People were scared; there was a murderer among them. Someone who seemed to be targeting the college populace and was determined to snuff out their potential before it had a chance to fully blossom. Nothing so horrible had happened here in this small community since the gruesome deaths of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive so many years ago and now these two suspected homicides.

Ciel grumbled quietly as he changed in the locker room; his mind not on the death of the fellow classmate, but on something else altogether. He felt guilty, knowing better that he should display sympathy for the fallen life and her suffering family; however, no matter what he did, his mind would betray him every chance it got. Ciel huffed as once again his thoughts slipped harmlessly away from the topic of the dead girl to his main focus, the one that had been bugging him now for days; Sebastian.

He had not heard a word nor seen a glimpse of the graduate since the night they had spent holed up in the dorms. Every so often, Ciel would glance at his cell phone, hoping to see a text or missed call from the crimson eyed man. He desperately wanted to pick up the device and call Sebastian, but Alois had advised against it, saying something about 'making him come to you'. Since Ciel had no experience in this area, he decided that it was best to listen to his friend just this once; however as each day went by without any word, he began to wonder about the accuracy of that theory. By the seventh day, he was just annoyed and extremely depressed as self-doubt started to creep in and take hold.

What if Sebastian was avoiding him? Was he was upset that Ciel had not returned the favor that night? He abhorred the idea of Sebastian not liking his body or being turned off by him, the thought just too painful to contend with on a daily basis. Deep down though, Ciel feared that the violent nightmare which Sebastian had been witness to had scared him off. If the situations had been reversed and he had been the one holding the man while he sobbed in his arms, would he want to be involved with him after that? Ciel couldn't answer that and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know it either.

Shutting his locker door, he made his way out into the gymnasium, scanning the area for his next opponent. Blue eyes fell on a young man standing near an open piste and Ciel hummed in affirmation at having found the perfect person to face today in a match. He sauntered over; the corner of his mouth lifting into a small smirk as he began to size up his competition.

The tall youth was a recently transferred senior nicknamed Dagger. Rumors were that the blonde young man with a shock of black bangs was an excellent fencer and that he had left his previous institution in search of better instruction at St. Victoria's in the sport. Ciel had yet to test his skill against the infamous athlete, but it looked like today he would be granted the honor of crossing foils with him. A good rigorous match was the perfect solution to his current emotional mindset and would keep him focused on something else if only for a little while.

"So, you're the hotshot fencer that I've heard so much about." Ciel greeted cheerfully, coming to stand next to him. "I've been wanting to spar with you for a while to find out for myself if the gossip was true." He smirked; outstretching his hand in an offering to shake. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive. You're Dagger, right?" Warm brown eyes gave him an incredulous look before accepting the salutation.

"Yeah, you're not wrong." Dagger replied, releasing the grip and turning his attention back to a pair sparring on the other side of the gym. "On either account." He breathed, letting out a low whistle in approval at the match he was watching. "So, I'm guessing you came over here because you want a match, right?" Dagger asked in a bored tone; his mind completely absorbed elsewhere at the moment.

"Of course." Ciel replied, slightly annoyed that he wasn't being offered the common decency of being looked in the face when being spoken to. Brows furrowed as he watched the blonde stare intently at the fighting pair before following his gaze to see a slim, feminine silhouette lunge gracefully to score yet another point against her partner.

"What's in it for me? I won't spar with just anyone." He mumbled, clearly enchanted by what he was watching. "Wow, she is amazing." Dagger complimented, chocolate eyes never leaving the white regulation outfit with a bouncy golden ponytail tied tightly behind her mask. "Who is that girl?" He muttered, mouth gaping as she parried, blocking a thrust that would have landed on her shoulder otherwise.

Ciel smirked when he saw who Dagger was talking about. "Oh, her? That's just Lizzie." He informed casually, a plan forming in his mind. "I've known her for years and I bet I could even set up a meeting for the two of you, if you like." Ciel suppressed a snicker as Dagger's attention immediately focused on him after having heard that bit of new information. "All I am asking in return is a chance to see if you're everything the forums say you are." He arched an eyebrow, observing as the blonde mulled over the offer.

"Alright. You have a deal." Dagger affirmed, giving a quick nod before raising his arms to pull the mask over his face. Walking over to his side of the strip, he turned to face Ciel. "But I'm warning you, I won't go easy on you just because she's your friend." Picking up the foil and rolling his wrist to loosen it up, Dagger, waited for his opponent to position himself at the opposite end. "And if you go back on your word, I will beat the living shit out of you."

Ciel grinned behind the mesh of his mask, feeling the adrenaline pump through his body in anticipation of what was sure to be a grueling and competitive match. He licked his lips and readied himself into a defensive stance; fingers tightly gripping the handle of his foil, enjoying the familiar weight in his hand.

"No need to worry." He answered, raising his blade and crouching into the defensive starting pose. "I keep my promises." Dagger gave him a jerky nod and mirrored his stance. Ciel smiled widely as the referee yelled 'En Garde' and he leapt forth to defend the first blow of the match.

* * *

"Gahhhh! Ugh, ahhhh!" The voice echoed throughout the locker room as cold water was splashed haphazardly onto the sweaty face hanging over the sink. Ciel took a few gasps of air before repeating the process; his hands cupping together to form a make-shift bowl to collect the icy liquid in. "Mmnaah, damn." He cursed as the frigid water made contact one last time; grabbing a towel from nearby to dry him off.

Ciel was angry; no, he was more than angry now. He was irritated, exhausted, embarrassed and many other depressing adjectives that he couldn't think of at the moment that applied to his life. The student groaned in frustration as his mind replayed the humiliating images of his match against Dagger over and over again. Pushing his body up from the sink, Ciel plodded over to his locker to change out of his gear and into his street clothing; analyzing the final point scored for the hundredth time that day.

Their 15 point bout had each him and Dagger sitting at 14 points apiece; the final hit deciding the match. Ciel was exhausted; heavy pants falling from his lips as he noticed his opponent's shoulders heaving in the same manner. The two had spent a countless rounds engaging in attacks and counter-attacks; neither seeming to be able to get the upper hand until another made an error. Eventually, one mis-stepped and the other took the advantage; landing a hit either indirectly or by feinting into a trompement.

Ciel's muscles trembled in his dominant arm as he raised the foil to engage Dagger in one last round. Throwing caution to the wind, he rushed forward and glided his blade against the senior's in an attempt to throw him off balance. Unfortunately, Ciel underestimated his opponent's strength and met a stone wall of resistance which forced him to step back. In that second, Dagger took the opening and circular parried, their foil's scraping together as Ciel's arm flew out wide to the right. Before he could think of a counter attack, a tip made direct contact with his left breastplate and the score became 15-14.

Applause sounded around the pair, as other students had stopped their practicing to watch the fight between two such well-trained athletes take place. Ciel fell to his knees, shock clearly written over his face and stared at the mat, as he tried to grasp the fact that he had just lost. Bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead as blue eyes stared blankly at ground; barely registering the pat on his shoulder as Dagger passed by. A low chuckle left the victor's throat as he mentioned something about setting up a time for him and Lizzie to meet later on. Ciel nodded numbly, not really processing the comment at all, instead focusing on not passing out from the immense blow of his defeat.

Now, fully dressed and with a clean face, he just wanted to go home and take a long hot shower. Ciel really didn't know how much more he could take; between his irritation and confusion about Sebastian and now the humiliation of losing a match to another student, granted a very talented one, he just wanted to call it a day. At least the fight had given him a short reprieve from thinking about other things and for that much, he was thankful.

Sighing loudly, Ciel slung his pack over his shoulder and proceeded to exit the locker room while texting Bard to come pick him up. Placing the device into his pocket, he hugged the warm pea coat tighter around his body and tried to concentrate on something else; like how he was going to explain to Lizzie that he had used her as a bargaining chip to get the senior to spar with him in the first place.

Shaking his head, he dispelled the unpleasant thought, deciding that he would deal with it tomorrow along with the rest of his problems. Yes, tomorrow, Ciel would deal with everything tomorrow. Right now, he was going to go home, shower, take a nap and . . . he stopped dead in his tracks. Blue eyes flew wide at the sight of the person leaning casually against the wall waiting for him.

Sebastian smirked at the shocked expression on Ciel's face, the way the small mouth gaped open in surprise at his appearance. Smoothly, he pushed his body away from the brick; straightening the black leather jacket as long legs quickly closed the space between them. He licked his lips as garnet orbs appraised the young man before him. Running his fingers through his hair, Sebastian tousled the ebony locks, letting his bangs fall perfectly around his face.

"I must say," he began, the grin widening with each word. "You were quite something to see out there." Sebastian praised as he carefully watched every single line on Ciel's face crease from confusion to dismay. "I had no idea you were so adept at handling a blade. It's quite a talent." He teased, reaching out a hand to brush the back of his knuckles lightly against the swell of the small cheek. The soft touch caused a red blush to spread over Ciel's face and he looked down at his shoes as a way to hide his emotions.

"You saw that?" Ciel squeaked, feeling even more mortified than before. Of all the matches for Sebastian to have been witness to, why had it had to be this one? It was already bad enough that he was feeling insecure about what they had done together last week, but now to be humiliated right in front of the man in a sport he was supposed to excel at? Ciel groaned inwardly at the unfairness of it all.

"I couldn't take my eyes off you." Sebastian hummed, fingertips lifting the student's chin up to look at him. Ciel swallowed hard as the graduate came closer, the handsome face hovering mere inches over his own. Licking his lips, Sebastian teased quietly. "Next time though, try not to lose."

Ciel's head snapped back, anger and hurt flashing in the blue eyes as the man chuckled. Lips pursed together in a tight line as fists clenched at his sides; he was livid now, feeling like he was being made the fool not once, but twice. Gritting his teeth, Ciel's fury took over him and he let his pain loose with a solid right hook into Sebastian's jaw.

The sound of skin making direct contact echoed throughout the hallway and the graduate stumbled backwards clutching his abused cheek; eyes wide with disbelief. The merriment left Sebastian almost immediately as he watched the small shoulders heave with rage; Ciel's fist still white knuckled next to him.

"You jerk!" He spat, stance defensive and brows furrowed fiercely. Sebastian stood by speechless, blinking rapidly as he processed what had just happened. "You asshole! How can you be so cruel and uncaring?" Ciel barked, jabbing a finger into the broad shoulder. "I wait for a week! An entire week to hear something from you and I get nothing!" Sebastian's back pressed against the wall again as the student forced him in that direction.

"We went out, had conversation and did," Ciel paused to think of an appropriate word. "Stuff and then you just leave the next morning with nothing, but a text message telling me you had things to do. That's not right! It's inconsiderate!" Sebastian dropped his hand and calmly let the rant continued. "And then, then you just show up here. Poof! Like magic or something." He threw his hands up in the air for emphasis. "And you have the nerve to tell me not to lose next time. How fucking insensitive are you?"

Sebastian waited, cocking his head to the side to watch the flustered expression curiously. Ciel's entire being vibrated with anger and hurt; from the sad blue eyes to the trembling pink lips, it was obvious to him that he had done something wrong. However, instead of enjoying the torment Sebastian had imposed upon his new partner, he found himself wanting to take away the pain. A dull ache in his chest seemed to grow incrementally with each accusation Ciel vocalized; blossoming to the point where all Sebastian could think about was making the annoying feeling go away. Unfortunately he was at a loss as to how he should do this.

"If you don't like me then just say so!" Ciel raved on, the last part fading out some as hurt started to take place of his wrath. Taking a deep breath and slumping his shoulders, he spoke the fears he had only thought of up until now. "I mean, I get it if you just don't want me that way." Ciel averted his eyes to the ground. "If that's the case then I'm sorry you had to force yourself into touching me."

A sharp intake of breath was heard in the now silent hallway as Sebastian gaped at the young man. Was this really the reason behind Ciel's outburst? Not that he hadn't contacted him and not that he had teased him so mercilessly about the match; but that he felt insecure about what they had done? Sebastian mulled over the thought for a moment, trying to make sense of the odd concept of feeling unworthy of another's attention.

Again, he was faced with the difficult task of finding a way to remedy the situation. Comfort was not his forte, nor was instilling confidence in another being. Sebastian's raison d'être was actually just the opposite and he was completely baffled on what was supposed to happen next. In a moment of what he could only consider pure insanity, the man listened to the constricting feeling in his chest and ignored the logical thought process of his mind.

"Sebastian, what?" Ciel cried out as a strong arm encircled his waist, pulling him flush against the firm body. His head titled back as long fingers worked their way into the nape of his hair and he swallowed nervously at the seductive hold he was in.

Sebastian ran his nose along the dark vein apparent under the pale neck, the action making the younger man shiver as his hands gripped tightly onto each shoulder supporting him. He took a long breath, smelling the sweet fragrance and realizing that the annoying ache in his chest was beginning to subside the longer he held Ciel close to him.

"You think I don't want to touch you?" Sebastian asked softly, humming as he continued to skim the expanse of delicate skin. Ciel gasped, heart hammering wildly in his chest as his body melted into the larger form. "You have no idea how much I want to or what you do to me." He hissed, baring gleaming teeth to lightly rake against the small chin.

"I-I," Ciel forced out between sharp breaths, moaning quietly as Sebastian nibbled along his jawline. "Do I?" He managed to whimper, becoming quite aware of the stiffness building between his thighs. Ciel's head jerked up and eyes went wide when felt the large hand leave his neck and grab a hold of his wrist.

"Oh yes." Sebastian purred, pulling back to watch the student's face as he maneuvered the small hand between their bodies. Ciel's jaw dropped as his palm was pressed against the obvious bulge in the graduate's jeans. He chuckled at the expression that stared back at him. "That's all because of you." Sebastian cooed softly, red smoldering into blue.

Cautiously, Ciel applied more pressure with his hand, feeling the heat that emanated through the fabric covered organ. A low rumble in Sebastian's chest sounded and the cock grew at the ministrations. When it twitched, Ciel withdrew his hand, a look of absolute disbelief written across his face. Sebastian placed a light kiss to his forehead, pulling him close again and cradling the small face in the crook of his neck.

Ciel took a deep shaky breath as he clutched at the broad shoulder; thinking about what he had just felt. It was real; Sebastian truly desired him, the throbbing flesh in his pants had proved that much. The thought brought a smile to the young man's face and he blushed at the stupidity of his earlier insecurities about not being wanted. Shutting his eyes, he relaxed into the soft touches that littered his back and the light kisses placed on the side of his face.

"Let me show you just how much it likes you." Sebastian asked, nuzzling the slim neck. Ciel keened at the feeling and ground his hips greedily into his partner's. If they kept this up, someone might walk into the hallway and get a little bit of a peepshow. Another nibble on the fleshy part of his earlobe had Ciel making up his mind.

"M-my house." He panted, his erecting rubbing into Sebastian's thigh, the friction making him incredibly hot. "We, ah, we can go there." Ciel forced out, summoning what little composure he had left to disentangle himself from the warm embrace.

Sebastian chuckled at the flustered mess that was the student, but reached down to adjust himself in his own pants. Ciel blushed and averted his eyes as the graduate moved the aching muscle into a more comfortable position. A large hand reached out to him; palm side up and asking for the Ciel to take it. He complied and laced their fingers together, relishing how warm the hand felt enveloping his.

Garnet orbs sparkled as Sebastian motioned towards the door. "Well then, little lord." He teased, making Ciel roll his eyes. "Lead the way to your castle."

* * *

The Phantomhive Estate was a beautiful property with an expansive lawn of manicured grass that extended all the way to the thick woods that surrounded three quarters of the area. The ancient oaks and pines created a barrier from prying eyes as well as deterring petty burglars who had somehow managed to scale the high stone walls that lined the entire perimeter of the plot of land. Some might have thought this a little extreme; the amount of security that the Phantomhive family took, but the predecessors liked to take the 'better safe than sorry' approach when it came to protecting their loved ones. Yet, for all their careful planning, someone had been able to breach their defenses and that somebody now sat at the very edge of the forest; indigo eyes narrowing as they spied on the massive mansion's entrance.

Hannah sighed, running feminine fingers through long lavender hair and pulling the tips to her face to examine for split-ends. She hummed happily to herself, flipping the tresses back into place when she didn't find anything. Her mood had been greatly lifted from earlier and she smiled as she thought about the plan she had just put into action. It was a good plan; one that would solve all their problems.

Giggling with self-satisfaction, she thought about the conversation that had taken place only a little while ago with Claude. The golden eyed grduate had found her here; apparently after some searching, to give her a message from their General. The Major of defensive tactics had laughed heartily at the Lieutenant's obvious distaste at having been ordered to play messenger for Sebastian. Hannah hummed as she recalled the look on his face.

"Did you really think I would take such a threat seriously?" She had asked as Claude arched an eyebrow at her. Hannah sauntered over to the man, placing her hands on his chest and smiling. "Sebastian needs to lighten up a bit, don't you think? I was just having a little fun." She pouted, azure orbs feigning repentance.

"You shouldn't press your luck with him." Claude reminded, pushing the woman off his person and stepping away. "Just because he hasn't followed through with any of his castigations yet, doesn't mean you won't one day." He paused, giving her a serious and knowing look. "Trust me; you do not want to be on the receiving end of that."

"You're speaking from experience, I see." She teased, wiggling her eyebrows in an instigating manner. "What did he do to you Claude? Did he make you his bitch for the night? Hmm?" Hannah whispered, giggling as the man's expression darkened in affirmation. "I'm not scared of Michaelis." She scoffed, waving her hand nonchalantly in the air. "He can't touch me and he knows it."

"Oh really?" Claude disagreed, pursing his lips together. "Just because you're part of the Lord's family, that doesn't mean that you are immune to punishment. If Michaelis chose to, he could report you for insubordination and let Him deal with you when we return." Golden eyes peered over spectacles as if pleading for the woman to listen. Hannah leaned against a tree and huffed.

"Pfft! I am the Dark One's niece, remember? Therefore, as far as the rules of blood lineage are concerned I am superior to Sebastian." Chewing on the side of her cheek, she averted her eyes and complained. "If it weren't for the fact that He likes Michaelis so much and made him His General, we wouldn't even be having this discussion." Annoyance marred her pretty face as she dealt with the reality that Sebastian was only over her because of their king's favor. Shaking the irritating thoughts away, Hannah met Claude's gaze again. "Because of that, he can't dole out punishment on his own. So any threats he makes are useless." Arching a slim eyebrow, she smirked.

"However, you on the other hand, are completely at his mercy." The woman purred, pushing herself from the tree to close the distance between them once again. He watched her cautiously as she pressed herself close, wrapping an arm around the broad shoulders while fingers trailed up and down his blazer. "What little he has, that is; but it doesn't have to be that way." Hannah whispered softly while standing on her toes. "I could help you get out from under Sebastian's thumb. All you need to do is accept my offer." She breathed, flicking a pink tongue out to run along the shell of his ear enticingly. "It still stands open."

"There is a reason it is still standing." Claude informed firmly. "And a reason I have not accepted." She pouted as he disengaged himself from her hold; pushing Hannah off his body and taking a step back. "I told you; you're not my type." He reinforced for the hundredth time.

"Oh, that's right. How could I forget?" Hannah groaned while walking away. "I'm missing a certain piece of anatomy that you require to get hard." Flipping the long hair over her shoulder, she winked seductively. "Your loss though in either case." Sighing, Hannah positioned her forearm high against the side of a tree and leaned on it as she stared out at nothing in particular.

"You boys never want to have any fun." She grumbled under her breath. "All you ever do is follow directives and eat; well, you do anyways. Sebastian on the other hand is a wet blanket. He won't consume anything that isn't 'seasoned' just right. Snob." Hannah made air quotes to emphasize her point in a mocking voice. "No wonder, Uncle sent the triplets to accompany me. Otherwise I might die of boredom before anything actually happens around here." A low snigger from behind had her looking over her shoulder curiously. "What's so funny?"

Golden eyes were alight with the amusement of facts that only Claude knew about. "Oh, I wouldn't go so far as to say that." Hannah's jaw dropped at the information, turning around and motioning for him to continue. "Michaelis hasn't exactly been holding himself back these days. In fact, if he is sating his hunger in one sense or another, I have a pretty strong suspicion that is with Ciel Phantomhive." Claude smiled triumphantly as he watched the woman process what she had just been told.

"No. You're kidding." Hannah argued; however seeing nothing in the man's face to indicate he was lying. Anger welled up inside as the realization dawned on her that their General had been in close proximity all this time to their mark and had yet to kill him. Hannah grit her teeth; the action twisting her bow shaped mouth into an ugly grimace. "What the fuck?" She spat out, eyes flashing a glistening maroon. "What fucking excuse does he have for keeping the brat alive when he's been ordered to kill him?"

"That's not the way he sees." Claude interjected quickly, placing his hands on each of her heaving shoulders in an attempt to calm her. "He intends to follow the orders through, but he's just going about it in a different way. Michaelis wants to make him suffer before he devours his soul." Hannah gaped at the answer, shaking her head at the unbelievably stupid logic. Seeing the incredulous look on her face, Claude quickly added, "The outcome will be the same. It is will just take a little longer." He assured, wanting to avoid a mutiny. Turning on their General would not help accomplish what they were all sent here to do in the first place. That above all else was paramount.

"Fine." Hannah mumbled, obviously still not happy about it. Suddenly her head snapped up, violet spheres bright and alive with an idea. Claude eyed her with suspicion; he knew this look and it never led to anything good. As he opened his mouth to protest, she placed a finger over his lips. "Now, now, Claude, don't you worry about a thing." Hannah soothed, smirking playfully. "You just head on back to our fearless leader and tell him how sorry I am that I caused him so much trouble."

Stepping away, Hannah giggled like a school girl, arms reaching over her head as she stretched and yawned. She hummed a light tune as Claude watched her saunter back to the spot she had been standing in when he had arrived. He debated whether or not he should delve further into whatever plan she was concocting in that lovely brain, but thought better of it. The less he knew, the less he would be in trouble for later when the shit hit the fan. Quietly, he slipped into the shadows; heading into the opposite direction as quickly as possible.

"Timber, Thompson, Caterbury!" Hannah called over her shoulder, staring out at the entrance of the Phantomhive mansion once again. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted a shiny black sedan pulling into the circular drive; stopping near the steps of the front door.

Two figures slid out of the back passenger's side; one tall and slender with ebony locks and the other a bit shorter with slate colored hair. The elder of the two turned in profile to look down at his companion and Hannah gasped at the gentle look on Sebastian's face as he addressed Ciel. The student smiled and let out small laugh before proceeding up the stone steps and through the large wooden doors.

Claude had been more than right; Sebastian was indeed involving himself with the Phantomhive heir, however to what extent still remained a mystery. Hannah chewed on the inside of her cheek, trying to remain calm as it became blatantly apparent as to why the brat was still alive. Could it be that the General had actually developed feelings for the student? The thought made her want to vomit. Emotions were not for 'their' kind; that was for lesser beings, like the ones they fed from. And if he had developed feelings, what other sort of influences had he become victim to; was Sebastian still following the orders given to him? Or was he now having second thoughts about doing his job? If that was the case, then all they had been working towards was for nothing and Hannah became enraged at the thought.

"Oh, silly, silly, Sebastian." She chastised softly, listening as three pairs of footsteps approached from behind. "You may have lost your way, but I have not." Hannah stared apathetically at the mansion, her mind already laying out the pieces to the plan she would execute shortly. "I will take of all of this for you." A slow dark smile began to grow, disfiguring the beautiful face and distorting it into something horrific. Glancing back, she eyed the three almost identical figures standing like soldiers awaiting their orders; the placement of their mauve bangs on their foreheads being the only way to tell them apart.

"Oh, boys?" Hannah spoke sweetly. "How would you like to play with the General's new friend?" They all nodded in unison, eliciting a small laugh from their superior. "Good." She praised, bringing her line of sight back to the mansion. The woman smiled wickedly as she thought about all the lustful and lascivious acts going on right now in the dwellings. "Enjoy yourselves." She breathed. "Because soon it will be all over, Ciel Phantomhive. Soon, you will be dead."

* * *

_**Author's Note**: God Ciel! Why the hell do you have to be so insecure all the time? Don't you understand that Sebastian wants you however he can get you? You need to read , man. That will put your overactive mind at ease. :P_

_I just realized that I didn't have any Alois in this chapter. :( But I guess that's why I brought in crazy Hannah! Yeah, she's a little on the homicidal side, but in a nice way. Oh, and your welcome Miss JezebelStrike for being killed off in this story. LOL I show my feelings by fictionally killing people off in my stories. Yep, yep. :)_

_Enjoy and review! _


	9. Chapter 9

Muffled pants and shuffling sounds filled the foyer of the Phantomhive Estate as two people frantically tried to find purchase of the other's body. Fingers splayed and pulled at bothersome clothing while impatient legs moved without a certain destination. Mouths joined together for a moment before moving onto any available patch of skin and suckling there until air was needed again.

As soon as the heavy front door had slammed shut, Sebastian had pounced on Ciel. The young man was caught off guard, but readily reciprocated the intense affections being given his way and it wasn't long before he was gasping for oxygen from the fervent kisses his partner was bestowing on him. Sebastian hungrily nibbled along the small jawline while Ciel's fists gripped the lapels of the leather jacket and tugged the graduate further down the hallway with him. Whatever they were about to do, he certainly didn't want it to happen by the front door.

"Mm, ahh." He breathed as a hard suck was delivered to the hollow beneath his ear. Ciel felt those strong fingers dig into the muscle of his rump and squeeze hard, making his hips jerk forward and directly into Sebastian's jeans clad erection. The feeling made his knees go weak and he almost tripped over his own feet. "Ah-ha, not here." He begged.

"Then where?" Sebastian mumbled, taking a long lick of the slender throat at his disposal. His tall form bowed over Ciel, an arm encircling the lithe waist and keeping him from crashing into the tile floor below. "Think fast," he hummed, nipping at the delicate skin, "I only have so much self-control." Ciel whimpered at the husky tone, mind racing for locations other than here.

His bedroom was up the stairs, but the heavy throbbing in his pants told him that they would never make it that far. Instead, he mentioned the first place that came to mind. "Living room." Ciel whispered, shifting his weight back to drag Sebastian with him. The graduate followed, chuckling quietly as he matched the direction of his steps with the younger male's.

The second Ciel's back made contact with the white sofa; Sebastian crawled on top of him. The small form arched up to meet a greedy pair of lips and he tasted the spicy scent of cinnamon on the man's breath as a warm tongue playfully pushed its way in. Long fingers wrapped around Ciel's wrists, pulling them over his head and pinning them firmly against the armrest.

Sebastian placed himself between the slender thighs, pushing them apart with his knees as his other hand kept Ciel's chin facing up at him. Hips rolled down, the friction of their stiff cocks making the student whine and push back to meet the slow thrusts eagerly. Ciel lifted his leg to hitch it around Sebastian's outer thigh, twisting his ankle around the back of his knee and opening his body up more to the pleasurable sensations being given.

"Ahh, yeah." He moaned, eyes screwed shut as he turned his head to the side, exposing his neck. Sebastian growled lowly at the display and wasted no time lavishing it with attention. "Mmm, ha-ha, God." Ciel murmured as sharp teeth gently trailed down to his collarbone and nibbled along his shoulder.

"I want you." Sebastian groaned, moving up to suck on a fleshy earlobe. Pressing his lips against the shell of Ciel's ear, he whispered. "Let me have you." Hips ground down again; harder, making the small body jolt with pleasure. "Give yourself to me. Let me fuck you." Sebastian breathed heavily.

Ciel's eyes flew wide at the statement; alarm ringing loud through his mind at what was about to happen. He didn't want this, he wasn't ready to give himself to someone, no matter how much the aching bugle in his pants begged to differ. His body was ready; primed to receive the physical affection being offered as arousal and desire coursed through him, but his heart screamed out that there was something wrong here and that he needed to stop this before it went any further. Struggling lightly against Sebastian's grip on his wrists, he forced himself to concentrate on something other than the building heat coiling in his belly.

"N-no I don't want to." Ciel managed to get out, trying to tug his arms down from overhead. Sebastian ignored the protest and continued sucking and grinding into the wriggling form beneath him. Ciel increased his efforts with no success and started to panic. "I said no!" He cried out, twisting himself and trying to roll off the couch. "Sebastian, I don't, ahhh, stop it! Now!" Feeling desperate, Ciel lifted his head and bit down hard onto the outer shell of the graduate's ear. A loud growl followed; Sebastian releasing him instantly and pulling back to glare at the young man.

"What the fuck?" He barked, crimson glowing bright with irritation into furious blue. Ciel quickly scooted away and shoved the firm chest hard with both hands to the other side of the coach. Sebastian fell back and scowled while rubbing his accosted cartilage. "What's the matter with you?"

"I-I'm not ready." Ciel replied, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he folded his arms protectively around himself. He averted his gaze and stared at the floor. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes before speaking. "I'm sorry, but I just can't let this go that far." He huffed, trying not to feel embarrassed for sticking to his morals, but finding it very difficult at the moment.

Sebastian's mouth dropped open and then closed again silently. He studied the uncomfortable figure sitting only a yard away, wondering what had caused him to abruptly stop what they had been doing. What did he mean he couldn't do it? Ciel was hard; they both were, he had felt it blatantly only moments before. The student had been very receptive to all the touching, kissing, groping, and licking and he showed all the signs of being into the act; heavy breathing, accelerated heart rate, taking the Lord's name in vain at inappropriate times. It was mind boggling to Sebastian how someone would want to stop in the middle of such a nice progression, especially with him.

The man could not remember the last time someone had rejected his advances. Sure, they might not have been thrilled about it in the beginning, but it usually didn't take much before they were crying out beneath him for more. Sebastian prided himself in being manipulative enough in both the mental and physical sense to get what he wanted. However, here he now sat, ego bruised and hard on raging, while a 20 year old refused him flat out. He licked his lips as he tried to understand what was going on.

"But I want you." Sebastian reasoned slowly and cautiously. He leaned forward; attempting to peer at the turned away face. "Ciel, look at me." Reluctantly, blue eyes flicked up to meet his. "And you want me. I can see it." Sebastian nodded to the apex of Ciel's thighs, making the young man blush further. "So, what is the issue?" The student sighed loudly as he mulled over the right words to explain himself.

"It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me." He began, nibbling on his lower lip nervously. Ciel had explained the principals of his virtue many times to Alois, but he had never had to divulge them to someone he had liked before and this was much more difficult than he ever could have imagined. "I don't want my first time to be some quick romp with just anybody. It should be special and meaningful. And this, " he waved a hand around, indicating the area. "Going at it on my family's couch in the middle of the afternoon when we had been arguing only an hour earlier, that's not what I would call special." As embarrassing as it sounded, Ciel felt sure about his decision and saying it out loud just now helped him reaffirm that.

Sebastian let the information sink in, nodding as if he agreed with everything, but still annoyed that he was being thwarted by such antiquated ideals. He could force Ciel to submit to him; have his way with the virginal body, but the thought didn't sit well with him. Sebastian didn't want to force the student into submission; no, for the first time in his life, he wanted his partner to want to be with him entirely on their own accord. He snorted in frustration at everything that was happening right now.

"So, I'm just anybody?" Sebastian huffed, looking away to hide the genuine hurt look in his eyes. Running long fingers through dark bangs, he laughed bitterly. "Glad to know you think so highly of me and the value you place on the time we spend together." Icy red glanced back to see Ciel drop his head in shame.

"I-I didn't mean it that way." He apologized, wishing he had worded his excuse differently. Guilt washed through him as he realized that he had hurt Sebastian's feelings; made him feel unwanted and insecure, just like Ciel had been for the past week. He had to fix this and an idea suddenly popped into his head. "Wait! Just because I'm not ready for THAT doesn't mean I'm not prepared to do other things." Sebastian gave a skeptical look at the resolute face.

Nervously, Ciel slid himself off the couch and onto the floor between Sebastian's legs. Curious garnet watched as a hand was placed on each quad; the young man balancing on his knees as he took a steadying deep breath. Ciel swallowed hard before reaching up to fumble with the button on Sebastian's jeans, concentrating hard on what he was about to do. Slim fingers trembled with anxiety as the grommet popped free, the only sound in the room now that of Ciel's low breaths.

Pulling the zipper down, he peeled the fabric away to reveal a warm lump hidden under black cotton underwear. Ciel's eyes flicked to the elastic waistband, noticing the thin line of black hair that made a trail from Sebastian's navel down into his boxers. Going back to the task at hand, he slipped the constricting jeans further down the slender hips and giving him more access to the area demanding his attention. The lump twitched and Ciel practically jumped up in surprise as quiet chuckle emerged from above. He shot Sebastian a disapproving look at the stunt.

"You're thinking too hard about this." He informed, a sly smirk on his face. Ciel furrowed his brow at the observation, not caring for a running commentary of what he was doing wrong. Sebastian clicked his tongue and dug a hand into his underwear to pull out his erect member. He grunted as he touched the warm flesh before leaning back to spread his arms over the headrest of the couch. "There you go. All yours." Sebastian winked playfully.

Ciel stared at the pink cock in front of him, carefully taking in all the details with wide eyes. Sebastian was big; well, bigger than him, and he was starting to have second thoughts about trying to get the entire thing in his mouth. Ciel's gaze went back and forth between the graduate's patient face and the intimidating dick several times before he gathered up the courage to take the next step.

Small fingers reached out and wrapped themselves around the base of the shaft, straightening it so it stood upright in the air. Ciel leaned forward to hover over the shiny head, his breath hot and heavy against the sensitive skin. Licking his lips, he closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss to the tip; tasting the salty musky flavor that seeped from the slit. Brows knitted together as he tried to decide whether the flavor was pleasant or not. Making up his mind not to care about the decision, Ciel flicked his tongue out, running it along the smooth skin and letting his saliva mix with the milky pre cum.

Sebastian watched the curious exploration between his thighs, heart jumping in his chest when that bubblegum tongue lapped lightly at his slit. Unconsciously, he brought a hand to the side of Ciel's head, fingers gently twirling in the slate strands behind his ear. The young man hummed at the touch and proceeded to wrap his mouth around top of Sebastian's want, pumping the base with slow strokes of his hand.

Quiet pants fell from his lips as inch by inch the cock disappeared into Ciel's mouth, the slate head bobbing up and down while sucking sounds filled his ears. Sebastian moaned lowly and fisted the student's hair as teeth accidentally grazed the turgid flesh; telling him to be rougher. Ciel complied and increased his efforts despite his aching jaw.

Hollowing out his cheeks, he sucked hard, letting his teeth come into contact with the delicate skin. Sebastian groaned and jerked his hips up, his free hand slapping onto the other side of Ciel's head and pushing it back down onto his need fiercely. There was a light gagging sound as the tip touched the back of the narrow throat.

"Yeah, ah, more." Sebastian panted, head flinging back and eyes screwing shut tightly. He was right in the edge and his body screamed for release. "Harder, mmm, take me deeper." He moaned, hips thrusting up again and practically choking the student.

Ciel felt a tremor run through the member in his mouth and he realized a second too late what was about to happen. Fighting for air, he coughed lightly, the muscles of his throat constricting around the bulbous head and causing Sebastian to climax. Wet blue eyes shot open as a thick liquid oozed in and Ciel could smell the unmistakable scent of cum in his nose as he swallowed repeatedly.

"Fuck!" Sebastian cursed loudly, still pumping his seed into his partner's throat. He rode out his orgasm, letting the waves of ecstasy crash over him as he refused to release his grip in the young man's hair. Eventually, his fingers loosened and the moment they did, Ciel tore himself away from the sticky mess in his mouth.

"Gahhh!" He croaked, wiping the side his face with his sleeve. Sebastian watched Ciel continue to cough while he tucked himself away and redid his jeans. The student rubbed his throat and made a smacking noise as he tried to remove the taste of the graduate from his palate. "Ugh." He complained. "Please warn me next time."

Sebastian smiled at the request, leaning forward to place a light kiss to the annoyed forehead. "I got carried away. I couldn't stop myself." He cooed, chuckling at the incredulous look being given to him. "Come here." Sebastian ordered, tipping Ciel's chin up. "Let me help you clean that delightful mouth of yours." Lips met and the young man surrendered himself to the soft kiss; letting the man do just what he promised to.

* * *

"Please tell me you are joking!" Father Spears roared, whirling around and groaning as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Shaking his head, green eyes blazed up again at the two men standing in front of him in his office. "You just let him go! How stupid can you be?"

Ronald took a step back, shielding himself behind Father Sutcliffe of all people. The red head pushed the blonde protectively into his shadow, refusing to let his superior any closer for fear of what he might actually do to the young seminary. The head priest's infamous temper had reared its ugly head and it was aimed directly at the innocent youth who was supposed to be posing as a college student.

"It's not his fault, William. He did exactly what you told him to do." Grell fired back, meeting the other's furious stare straight on and showing no sign of intimidation. "He was only supposed to observe Ciel from afar and report back to you. Right, Ronald?" He glanced over his shoulder to see the blonde swallow hard and give a meek nod in response.

"That is irrelevant!" Spears snarled through gritted teeth, slamming his fist violently onto his desk and making the old wood shudder. Ronald jumped at the act, but Grell just shook his head and sighed at the outburst. He might have been new to this church, but he had known Father Spears for quite a while, unbeknownst by most, and this little tantrum he was throwing was nothing the new to him.

"What was he supposed to do, hm? Jump out of the bushes and slap Ciel's knuckles with a ruler?" The priest argued, giving Spears a dumb look. "Ronald came back here as soon as he saw them enter the Phantomhive Estate to tell you about it. That's what YOU wanted!" Grell abandoned the frightened young man and walked over to jab a finger into the furious clergy man's shoulder. He growled at the action and flicked his eyes to Ronald.

"You!" Father Spears barked, pointing past Grell. "Go back to your quarters and change into your normal outfit. There is no way I am letting you follow Ciel any longer since you are absolutely useless when it comes to that simple task!" Rage rolled off him in waves and Ronald mumbled a quick apology before making a beeline for the exit; thankful at having being banished from the Father's sight as well as being able to go back to his priestly duties.

When the door slammed shut, Grell leaned back onto his heel and shook his head in disappointment. William snarled at him while he fell back into his desk chair, fingers drumming aggressively on the top. After a letting him fume for a minute or two, the red head finally made his way over and sat on the edge of the furniture, leaning down to catch the other's eyes.

"Really, William, must you be such a brute?" He chastised, lifting a hand in the air and inspecting his nails. A low growl was the only answer given and Grell tsked in response. "It's not his fault and you know it, so why don't you stop playing the blame game and just tell Father Sutcliff what is really bothering you." He soothed sweetly, grinning widely at the immensely irritated man. "Or I can just guess?" Grell offered, winking. "And we all know the types of theories I can create when I am left to my own imagination." He giggled as Spears rolled his eyes.

"I am not in the mood for your asinine fantasies." He snapped, holding a palm up in hopes of stopping the pretentious man for speaking. "And you know what the issue is with this, do you not?" Spears arched an eyebrow at Grell in hopes that he did, but received only a confused shake of crimson hair instead. Sighing, he brought both hands up to massage his temples. "Sexual activity might be the thing that is escalating Ciel's development." The priest informed, pausing for the inevitable question that was sure to come.

"But how do you know that's what they were doing?" And there it was, springing out of his subordinate's mouth as if on cue. Ruby lips pursed together as he tried to find a piece of the conversation he had missed. "They could have just been studying or maybe even watching a movie. Just because they went to Ciel's place in the middle of the afterno-"

"Baldroy called me." Spears interrupted, the name not being recognized by the expression on Grell's face. "The Phantomhive's chauffeur. He contacted me a little while before Ronald came back that he had picked up Ciel after fencing with this Sebastian." The priest rose from his seat and walked over to the window, staring out at the courtyard which was now empty of most students due to the late hour. "Bard described the sexual tension between the two as 'palpable' and my suspicions are only further confirmed when Ciel requested he keep the fact that the graduate came home with him secret from his aunt." He let out a long breath, letting his head thump against the glass wearily.

Grell chewed on a thought for a moment. "Wait. So you're telling me that the driver has been enlisted to spy on Ciel too?" Spears groaned at the statement, not wanting to have to go into detail, but knowing he was going to have to shortly. "When did that happen?" Spears continued to stand by the window.

"Since Vincent and Rachel died." He spoke over his shoulder, reciting the information as if it are permanently etched into his brain. "Bard was handpicked by me and Angelina to escort Ciel around. He knows that if anything odd were to catch his eye that he was supposed to tell either her or myself immediately. Obviously, what he saw today worried him enough to do that." Spears raised his head to gaze out into the darkness once more. "Bard knows exactly what is happening to Ciel and what the consequences are if something were to harm him. He's willing to lay down his own life to keep the Phantomhive heir safe and make sure the legacy comes to fruition." He whispered the last part, paying respect to the man who would go so far to protect someone so precious to humanity.

"Well," Grell huffed, annoyed that he had been left out of the loop. "Is there anyone else playing on Team Phantomhive besides the church that I don't know about?" Pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Is his little blonde friend, oh, what is his name again?" He rummaged through his brain trying to remember. "They're always together, the one that dresses like a coked out Barbie doll, Aldo or Alpo." Snapping his fingers, Grell's face lit up with the answer. "Alois! Yes, that brat! Is he also hanging around and watching Ciel's every move too?" Spears shook his head negatively.

"No, Alois is around Ciel because they are friends. He has no idea about any of this and it should stay that way." He gave a stern look at the junior priest that told him to keep his mouth shut. "The fewer people who know about Ciel, the better." Turning around to sit in his chair, he mumbled softly. "Ignorance is bliss for a reason, Grell."

"Well what do you plan on doing?" Father Sutcliffe asked, rolling his wrist in the air. "It's not like you can lock Ciel in a cage until his 21st birthday." Jade eyes grew wide at the thought and Grell smiled slyly. "Or maybe we should that! It would solve all our problems, William!" He clapped his hands together gleefully at the apparent solution. "It would make certain that Ciel is here at 11:30 on the 14th and it would keep that little tart from running around like a whore during Fleet Week! See?" Spears shot him a deadly look that had the man shrinking back.

"That has to be the most fatuous thing you have ever uttered in your entire miserable life." Grell's face fell at the insult, but the priest didn't notice and continued. "Not only is it preposterous, but it also goes against what God would want for him. 'The heart of man plans his way, but the Lord establishes his steps'." He quoted eloquently. "He gave us free will and that includes Ciel as well." Grell nodded at the logic.

"So what are you going to do, William?" He needled, wanting a clear answer as to what was going to be done about their precarious situation. "We can't just sit around and wait for the end to come." Spears agreed and with no clear solution he was just going to have to do things the hard way.

"I have an idea, rudimentary as it might be." He mused, steepling his fingertips and pressing them against his lips. "I think it is about time I got to know this chap who seems to have so much influence in our young Ciel's life." He smiled lightly at the accuracy of his thoughts. "It's time I met this Mister Michaelis and find out who he is."

* * *

Ciel sighed happily as he flopped onto the bed; crawling up to the pillows to nuzzle his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the spicy vanilla scent of the graduate's skin; humming in approval as he closed his eyes. A low chuckle rumbled beneath his ear and Ciel wrapped an arm around the toned waist of the laughter's owner.

After their little detour in the living room, the young man had finally been able to take a shower and brush his teeth. Ciel was delighted to step under the hot water and soap away all the grime from his embarrassing fencing defeat; not to mention giving him time to process what he had just done with Sebastian on his family's couch. His mind filled with the sounds and images from earlier and he blushed hard at recalling all of it so vividly.

Now, the only thing left to make the afternoon perfect was to curl up in the bed for a quick nap before dinner time. In an oversized shirt and boxer shorts, Ciel had wiggled himself into a comfortable spot in Sebastian's arms and pulled a blanket over their lower halves. Long fingers through the soft hair; the gentle caresses lulling the younger male into a comfortable state and he yawned loudly.

"That feels nice." Ciel mumbled, listening to the strong heart beat that resounded near his ear. The graduate hummed in agreement as the student's breathing evened out and he finally fell asleep.

Sebastian lay there, staring at the ceiling; one arm tucked neatly behind his head while the other kept the small body securely held next to him. He mulled over everything that had happened this afternoon and the night from a week earlier. Nothing made sense and the only thing that he could remotely be sure of was that he wasn't himself lately.

He shouldn't be here like this; shouldn't be in his target's bed, holding him close. Red eyes glanced down at the peaceful face resting on his shoulder, taking in every tiny detail from the way the long dark eyes lashes brushed against the swell of those peach colored cheeks to the soft sounds of Ciel's light, even breaths. Moving his hand, Sebastian placed it on the small back, feeling the rise and fall of the young man's lungs and the slight indentation of the ribcage beneath the skin.

It would be so easy to extend his fingers and tear through the flesh; encircling the bones and ripping them out. Ciel wouldn't even know what had happened. He would awake, startled and in agony for a few seconds; blue eyes wide with horror as he frantically searched for Sebastian to help him. Only to be greeted with a malevolent smile and slit glistening maroon eyes. Then, as his life's blood seeped from the mortal wound, the awful realization would set in and Ciel would understand who had dealt the final blow; his beloved Sebastian.

The scenario played out in Sebastian's mind like movie with surround sound. He could hear and see every single thing that would occur and his fingers flexed in anticipation of the promised carnage. However, as he watched the young man slumber, so innocent and trusting; a soft little lamb lying defenseless in the arms of a ferocious predator, he found himself unable to act on such feral desires. Sebastian released a long heavy breath; shaking the thoughts from his mind. This was not who he was.

He was Sebastian Michaelis, General of Satan's army and Commander of this mission to eradicate Heaven's last hope in the battle for the right to rule the humans on this earth. For thousands of years he had overseen countless of wars, defiled and destroyed numerous possible saints and devoured hundreds of souls without so much as a second glance. Yet, now as he lay here holding Ciel in his arms, Sebastian found just the thought of harm coming to him almost unbearable. A small tremor of anxiety ran throughout his entire being as he recalled the violent thoughts he had only moments before of murdering the young man in his sleep.

Removing the arm under his head and slapping the palm over his face, Sebastian groaned in frustration. He didn't know why he was acting this way and even worse, he didn't have a single clue how to stop it. Maybe he had been play-acting human too long and it had started to rub off on him. Or maybe he had grown weak from lack of having a decent meal for so long and was becoming irrational with hunger. Whatever the reason, the results were the same; Sebastian was lost in a sea of emotions and feelings he had never had to deal with before.

Feelings like peace and happiness swelling in his chest at the thought of seeing Ciel again. On the flip side, when apart, an uncomfortable hollowness would settle into his core and his arms ached to gather the lithe form close to him once again. It was infuriating to say the least and Sebastian seemed to be a slave to these emotions; the need to quell them stronger than his resolve to ignore and stick to his plan.

He was in trouble; the man knew it and yet, a small part of him didn't care. The muscle in his chest that beat in a perfect tempo craved nothing more than to touch Ciel's soft skin and hear him pant with pleasure. That small warmth made Sebastian want protect the young man from all the evils out in the world and keep him safe by his side until death finally came to claim them; if it came to claim them.

Irritated beyond the tenth level of Hell, but not being able to do anything about it, Sebastian decided to feed the annoying monster within and went back to watching Ciel sleep. He would indulge the hungry beast for now until he could think of something else. Sebastian smiled as he pulled the small body closer; there was one thing for certain, he would have to put an end to Ciel before the young man became his undoing.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Really now Sebastian, you couldn't have given Ciel just a little bit of a warning? Maybe a "hah, I'm gonna" would have been nice. But then again, Sebastian isn't really very nice, now is he? _

_So, how many people think Ciel should just break up with Sebastian now before he gets hurt? I mean, he's so trusting and defenseless and Sebastian is the friggin General of Hell's army! Talk about having baggage! Geez!_

_Anyways, review my darlings! Or I may not be able to go on. (I'm not Celine Dion, you know) lol_


	10. Chapter 10

"What do they make dreams for? When you got them jeans on. What do we need steam for? You the hottest bitch in this place!" Alois sang off key before shoving another cookie into his mouth. His feet tapped happily in time to the beat in his mind under the covers of the bed. Cotton sheets pooled around his naked hips as a box of Nilla Wafers disappeared one by one into the bottomless pit that was his stomach.

Next to him sat Claude, equally as naked, golden eyes scanning over the practice mid-term exam that would be taking place later in the week. He flipped the page over, adjusting his glasses as he frowned at another ambiguous question that was sure to throw the blonde next to him for a loop. The graduate sighed irritably as Alois launched into the chorus; wiggling his butt into the mattress as he attempted to dance in a seated position.

"Must you really sit there and caterwaul into my ear like that?" Claude snapped, glaring at the bouncing young man. The movements ceased and light blue eyes looked hurt at the sudden outburst. Alois stared with a wounded expression, even though his face resembled more of a chipmunk's since his cheeks were stuffed full of the sugary biscuits at the moment. Claude pursed his lips and grumbled, "Aren't you tired? You came three times already." The student broke into a wide smile and shook his head.

Swallowing his treat, Alois reached into the yellow box for more. "Normally, yeah, I'd be so exhausted that I couldn't move." He proclaimed, pulling out another handful. "But since I had these little babies, I'm good to go." The cookie disappeared quickly into his mouth and he crunched away contently. Shoving the container in Claude's direction, he shook it. "Oo wan un?" He asked with a full mouth.

The graduate rolled his eyes while pushing the box away. Alois just shrugged his shoulders and settled back against the headboard; deciding that he was going to finish off the cookies tonight. He hummed quietly as he enjoyed one of his most favorite activities; eating. The drama student had two loves in life; sex and junk food. Each one by themselves was great, but if he could combine them somehow into the same activity or one right after the other; well, he could die a happy man. Tonight Alois felt particularly ready to meet his maker as he gobbled down the rest of the snack and thinking about the amazing sex he had engaged in earlier with Claude.

He had hit the stud lottery in his expert opinion. Not only was the math major incredibly smart and ridiculously good looking, he was also a dynamo in the sack; making Alois seriously reconsider what his definition of mind-blowing-orgasm was before Claude walked into his life. The only gray cloud in the blonde's otherwise sunny world was how his best friend felt about the graduate student; Ciel didn't trust nor liked Claude one bit.

To say this bothered him was a massive understatement and Alois had spent many a night, after jerking himself off to Claude's image of course, trying to come up with a way to get two most important people in his life on good terms. He was thoroughly convinced that the only reason Ciel didn't like the man was because he had never taken the time to get to know him. It was in that moment that Alois had an epiphany.

"Oh my God!" He cried out, turning quickly and pawing at Claude's arm like an excited puppy. "Claude, Claude, I just had an amazing idea!" Alois practically squealed earning a suspicious look from the man next to him. The graduate hadn't known the student very long, but he knew enough that whenever Alois had a 'brilliant' idea it never was a good thing.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" He queried, arching an eyebrow and setting aside the papers on the nightstand. Alois wiggled his body with happiness, rolling onto his knees to so he could talk face to face with the man.

"I think you and I should go on a double date with Sebastian and Ciel!" He blurted out, blue eyes shining brightly. Grabbing the broad shoulders, the blonde gazed seriously into the skeptical golden orbs. "See, Ciel doesn't really like you for some reason, but I think it's because he hasn't gotten to spend any time with you." A small smirk formed on Claude's lips, but he stayed silent in favor of listening to Alois ramble. "So, the way to solve that is to all go out together. That way he can experience just how awesome you are and," snapping his fingers, "problem solved." Humming and nodding in approval of his plan, the student waited with bated breath for Claude to say something.

The man mulled the idea over in his head, pursing his lips in thought. Claude could care less if Ciel Phantomhive liked him or not. He was just their target; another human like the other two to be slaughtered and done away with before he could tip the scales in Heaven's favor. Sebastian, at some point and hopefully that time was soon, would kill the brat, devour his soul and finally they could be done with their orders. On the other hand, Claude did enjoy Alois quite a bit, even though he could be a pain in the ass at times.

The blonde seemed to teeter on the edge of being a sexual deviant while still retaining some innocent child-like qualities; the combination making his soul an absolutely irresistible snack. Of course, there was also the sex in which Alois allowed him the liberty of doing whatever he wanted to the slim young body. Claude smirked at the thought of what they had done only a little while ago in this bed.

As much as he loathed the idea of spending an evening with his superior, the temptation of actually getting to fuck with Sebastian was too good to pass up. Oh yes, Claude would enjoy watching the General squirm and meeting Alois's expectant gaze, he tilted his head and smiled at him.

"And where would you like to go?" He asked slowly, observing how the blonde's face lit up with joy at the answer. Claude grunted as Alois flung himself at the man, slender arms wrapping around the firm body in a tight hug.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Claude!" He cried out, nuzzling his face into the graduate's neck and smiling. "This is going to be great! Ciel is going to love you just like I do!" Alois froze, eyes flying wide with shock at the emotional admission he had just made out loud. Carefully, he peeled away from Claude, averting his gaze to the bed and he sat back on his heels. "I-I didn't mean to, I-," The student mumbled nervously, small fingers fidgeting before he gave up and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "I'm sorry."

Claude tilted his head to the side, watching the young man in front of him fumble and stutter his words as insecurity overwhelmed him. The graduate inhaled deeply, the scent of human angst making his mouth water and he lunged at the blonde. Alois yelped in surprise as he landed against the mattress, Claude flanking his shoulders as he hovered above.

"There, there." He cooed, running his nose along the exposed neck. The young man shivered at the feeling, biting into his lower lip to keep from whimpering. A hot breath ghosted over the delicate skin and goose bumps followed in its wake as Claude moved on to nibble on the small jawline. "Let me put your mind at ease and capture those words that slipped so carelessly past your wicked tongue." He whispered as a sinfully warm mouth enveloped hungry lips.

Alois moaned into the kiss, gripping the broad shoulders and pulling himself closer into the firm chest. He wanted to meld their bodies into one; to have all of him filled with nothing else, but Claude and drown in him for all eternity. The blonde felt this dominating wave of desperation every time the graduate kissed him like this and he took the affection with open arms; not caring about the consequences that would follow come morning.

Tomorrow, he would awaken with a terrible headache and extreme exhaustion; just like he had every other time they had joined like this. It didn't matter; Alois would take the pain in favor of feeling this way, like he was being eaten alive by the very man he loved. It was more than he could ever ask for in another person; to be possessed so whole and unapologetically. Because of this, Alois submitted completely and let himself slip under the deep darkness that was Claude Faustus once again.

* * *

A loud laugh erupted from Ciel as he ducked his head to smother the sound in Sebastian's shoulder. His arms wrapped around the toned waist as the graduate accepted the affection by pulling him closer into his embrace. Ciel continued to snicker at the hilarious story, sighing after a minute to calm the hilarity rising in his chest.

The two stood in the courtyard near the church's entrance; students milled about walking and chatting on their way to classes. The air was chilly and the trees were now stripped of the majority of their leaves; winter was coming and with it came midterms, holidays and eventually the end of the semester. Ciel's birthday was a little over a month away; however, the young man chose not acknowledge its approach, choosing instead to focus on the happier things in his life such as the one he was snuggling up against at the moment.

"You're insane." He teased, lifting his head to gaze into the playful red eyes. Ciel tilted his chin and licked his lips, making it blatantly obvious that he was searching for a kiss right now. Sebastian chuckled, noticing the asking and purposely reached between them to tap the small nose with a fingertip instead.

"Such a demanding little thing, you are." He smiled, earning a small pout in return. Ciel swatted at the annoying finger before grabbing ahold of the man's wrist and turning the hand to observe the dark opaque hue that adorned the tips. He had often wondered why Sebastian painted his nails black; it didn't seem like something a normal intelligent graduate student would do, then again, the psych major wasn't all that normal in Ciel's mind. Brows knitting together, he decided now was as good a time as any to find out.

"Soooooo," Ciel drawled out, still rotating the hand this way and that as if inspecting it. "Why do you paint your nails?" He smirked, twisting the wrist so the fingertips were facing their owner. "Is it something left over from your high school days? Some sort of sweet memory when you were all Goth or emo?" Ciel teased, blue eyes bright with mirth. Standing on his toes, he whispered in Sebastian's ear. "You were totally a Goth kid, weren't you?" Snickering, the student shifted his weight back to see the man's reaction.

"And what if I was?" Sebastian cooed, a slender finger tipping Ciel's face upwards to look into his eyes. "I hate to disappoint you, but no, they're not something left over from some adolescent phase in which I felt the need to rebel against the status quo by announcing my individuality with macabre polish." The young man stuck out his tongue at the answer before a thought dawned on him.

"Wait, doesn't Claude paint his nails too?" Ciel asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as he tried to piece things together. "Is this like a fraternity thing or something?" He peered into the red orbs, looking for the answer. "That's it isn't it? The nail polish is in lieu of a tattoo to signify that you belong a society of some sort. Am I getting warm?" Sebastian sucked in a quick breath, cautiously eyeing the observant young man. Ciel finally broke into a wide smile and snuggled himself into the inviting chest again. "I think it's kinda hot that you're part of a frat."

"Oh, do you now?" He hummed, releasing the pent up breath he had been holding. Placing a light kiss into the slate head, Sebastian inhaled the lavender scent deeply. He grinned as he purposely chose his next words. "Well, you're in luck because your boyfriend likes business majors at private institutions who give amazing head on a Friday afternoons in their family's living room." He chuckled as he could practically feel the hot blush burn across Ciel's cheeks at the mention of their intimate activities and at the terminology of their relationship.

After making up at the Phantomhive Estate, Sebastian had suggested that they should start dating. It seemed logical as neither held an interest in anyone else and the undeniable chemistry that was there only grew more and more every day. Besides, having something to call Sebastian other than a 'sex friend' or 'make-out buddy' made Ciel feel less like what they were doing was cheap and meaningless; it made acknowledging what they did together seem like something special. However, it still felt odd referring to someone as his 'boyfriend' and every time the graduate used the term, the young man would end up blushing as happiness swelled in his heart.

"You could be a little more discreet when talking about stuff like THAT in public." Ciel chastised, dropping his chin to hide the embarrassed smile on his face; the cute action made Sebastian smirk. "Really, there is this thing called tac-"

"Ciel Vincent Phantomhive!" Ebony and slate heads jerked up to the sound of the junior's full name being yelled at them from across the courtyard. Their eyes immediately locked onto the origin of the noise and students stopped to stare at the enraged blonde senior who was making a beeline for the cuddling pair; green eyes glistening with murderous intent.

"Hi, Lizzie." Ciel greeted, confusion evident in his face as to why his friend was so upset. It took a minute for him to understand that the violent glare was focused solely on him. Slowly, he met the venomous stare. "What's the ma-"

"Don't you dare act all innocent, Ciel!" Lizzie interjected, coming to stand in front of him and jabbing a well-manicured finger hard into his shoulder. Ciel winced and rubbed the abused spot while she went on. "I am not some possession that you can just barter off to whomever you please. Do you understand me?" She ranted, arms crossing over her chest and chewing on the inside of her cheek violently. Ciel's face blanched at the statement, remembering now exactly why Lizzie was about to eviscerate him.

Sighing and shaking his head, "I think I'll be going." Sebastian announced, not wanting to be in the middle of this. Blue eyes locked onto garnet, begging him, to stay and protect his boyfriend from whatever punishment the girl had in mind. The graduate shook his head again and whispered as he placed a light kiss to Ciel's temple. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I would rather take my chances in Hell." Chuckling, he turned on his heel to walk away before calling back and waving. "Good luck, Ciel."

A dirty look was shot Sebastian's way and the young man growled inwardly about how he was going to make him pay for leaving him to the wolves, so to speak. Taking a deep, calming breath, Ciel resigned himself to his fate; already knowing exactly what this was all about. If he hoped live to see tomorrow, he had better just apologize and pray that Lizzie found some humor in all of this.

"Listen, I'm really sorry," Ciel began carefully, holding out his hand defensively as one might do when encountering a dangerous animal in the wild. "I didn't mean to use you as some sort of leverage, but I had had a really bad week and the only thing I wanted to do was to spar with someone decent." He gave her a knowing look. "You understand how it is. Sometimes the only that sets my mind at ease is focusing it on a strenuous match. It wasn't right, bu-"

"Oh, you bet you're a little twink ass it wasn't right." She snarled, not willing to let her friend off the hook that easily. Ciel cringed at the insult, Lizzie was never intentionally mean unless she was pissed and right now the girl was livid. "Do you have any idea how disturbing it is to have a complete stranger walk up to you and talk to you like you have some sort of special connection? It's freaking creepy!" She practically yelled, garnering them a few odd stares from passing people.

"OK, I don't know." Ciel agreed, swallowing nervously as he tried to come up with a new way of calming her down. Maybe if they talked it out, he could get her to see that it wasn't such a big deal. "What did Dagger say?" Jade orbs narrowed at the mention of the senior's name.

"Yeah, that guy." She affirmed, placing feminine hands on her hips and leaning in. "Your buddy stopped me on my way from Advanced Biology to tell me that he would see me this Wednesday at 8 pm in front of the skeet ball at the Harvest Festival." Lizzie waited for a response, when none came she continued her rant. "When I asked him why in the world would I go out with someone I've never seen, let alone met before, he told me that he had won this evening fair and square." She tapped her expensive black riding boot irately on the concrete beneath them.

"Whoa, wait a minute." Ciel protested, holding both hands up in defense. "I told him that I would set up a meeting between you two. I never said anything about him going out on a date." The student grit his teeth in announce at the over zealousness of the transferred senior, but then again, should he really have expected any difference from someone as cocky as Dagger?

"That's not the point." Lizzie corrected, the argument having done nothing to soothe her ruffled feathers. "The issue is that you used me like I was a pawn in a game, placing me out on the board in hopes that a stronger piece would be enticed and fall for your plan." She arched a shapely brow in a satisfied manner. "And it worked too. You got to face off with him on the mat and now I have to suffer the consequences of your selfishness. So, tell me, Ciel, are you happy now?" He sighed, recalling how he had lost to Dagger by one point; the final score still stinging his ego.

"Not really." He muttered before looking Lizzie straight on. "Listen, I said I was sorry and I mean that. I should have never put you in that kind of situation. It was unfair and wrong of me and if I could do it all over again, I would have offered him Alois instead." Ciel joked, observing how a small smile unwillingly twitched at the corner of her mouth. "Really though, if I had ever thought that I could lose to the guy, I would nev-"

"Hold on a sec." Lizzie interrupted, frowning in confusion. "You mean that Dagger kid beat you? You?" She exclaimed in disbelief and Ciel nodded shyly, ignoring his pride for the time being. "Interesting." She murmured quietly, averting her eyes to think for a minute. "How close was it?" Ciel groaned, not wanting to relive the humiliation again.

"It was close. One point actually." Scowling, he couldn't stop the next remark. "You were there that day. How did you miss that match? The entire class pretty much stopped what they were doing to watch us go at each other's throats." Lizzie shook her head negatively at the statement and Ciel's frown deepened. "But we saw you sparring with Jocelyn. That's how I knew Dagger had a thing for you; the guy was drooling the entire time you were fighting." Green held blue for a moment, absorbing what she had just been told and trying to decide what to do with it.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Lizzie spoke. "So, Dagger was drooling? Huh." She mused a loud and Ciel relaxed a little as he saw the tension leave her body. "Well, what do you know? He can handle a sword and he has good taste in women." Lizzie shrugged, as she came to the conclusion that maybe the senior wasn't so bad after all. "Alright, I guess one date can't hurt." She confessed before adding quickly, "But don't think I'm not still angry about how this all happened. You owe me, Phantomhive." She glared, a tiny hint of amusement behind her emerald irises.

"Yeah, whatever." Ciel snorted, rolling his eyes. "Just put it on my tab." He paused before giving an afterthought. "Or better yet," he said sweetly, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I'll just get you a really nice gift when you two get married." Ciel laughed as he ducked out of the way as Lizzie lunged at him, grabbing his backpack and making a run for it across the courtyard from the annoyed blonde.

Lizzie chased after him, making a plethora of promises of all the horrible things she was going to do once she caught him. Ciel lengthened his stride, making sure to keep ahead of her at all times while yelling over his shoulder ridiculous suggestions for her possible nuptials.

* * *

Sebastian chuckled to himself as he walked away from the confrontation between Ciel and his friend. The little bit he had been told about Lizzie only reinforced his desire to not stand around and witness her anger being focused on his boyfriend. Ciel could take care of himself against the determined blonde female and he was sure he would hear the entire story when they met up later.

A small smile played on his lips in anticipation of getting to spend more time with Ciel. Sebastian was surprised how much he enjoyed talking and being with the student. The warmth that seeped throughout his body whenever he thought about Ciel or the way his heart skipped a beat when those deep blue eyes would gaze into his own puzzled him somewhat; however, he ignored the odd physical reactions in favor of basking the pleasant emotions some more.

"Oh! Hey, you!" A squeaky voice shouted his way, breaking Sebastian's thought process and making him stop to turn around. "You, yes!" The nun called, running down the church steps in his direction. She gripped the long black skirts in one hand to avoid tripping as she came to a stop in front of the man, breathing heavily. "You're, Sebastian Michaelis, correct?" She managed to get out; the graduate arching an eyebrow and nodding.

"Yes." He answered slowly, sizing up the small holy sister. Even though the white wimple covered most of her head, mauve hair peeked out from beneath the fabric and she adjusted her large circular glasses as if to get a better look at him. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of being run down by such a lovely young lady?" Sebastian smirked wickedly as she blushed at the flirtation.

"I, um, I," She fumbled, looking down to fidget with her rosary. "Father Spears would like to have a talk with you." Glass-hidden eyes came back to meet curious garnet and she blushed harder at the amused look on the handsome man's face. "If you would please follow me. He is in the cathedral at the moment." She turned to walk back the church and Sebastian followed, shoving his hands in his pockets and whistling a light tune.

He casually took in the sight of the old architecture and stained glass as the entered the nave, making their way down the long aisle that ended in front of the raised pulpit and alter. He had not been back here since the day he had ambushed Ciel and asked the young man out for coffee. Sebastian was actually a little more than intrigued as to what the head priest would want with him and he welcomed the challenge of having a discussion with the holy man.

"Father?" The nun asked as they approached the altar where a man stood over a large text, intently reading whatever lay within the pages. He looked up, taking in the sight of the two figures a few steps down from him. "This is Sebastian Michaelis, sir." She introduced, folding her slim hands together in her lap. The clergy man nodded, narrowing his eyes as he scanned over the tall figure next to his petite subordinate.

"Thank you, Sister Rin. You may go now." The priest instructed, the nun giving a slight bow before scurrying away into the side hallway. Focusing his attention on the graduate, "So, you are Mr. Michaelis." Spears acknowledged, mouth pressing together in contemplation. "Hmmmm." Sebastian flashed a bright smile in response.

"And you must be Father Spears." He concluded, ascending the raised platform to stand behind the altar next to the priest. Sebastian met the stern man's gaze head on, watching him square his shoulders confidently. "I must say that I am surprised that the head of this esteemed church bothers to know my name and even more so would take time out of his busy schedule to want to have a word with me." Crimson orbs glimmered playfully.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Michaelis." Spears huffed, eyeing the graduate sternly. "That point aside, the reason I requested your presence is because it has been brought to my attention that you are currently involved with one of the students of this institution." He explained coolly. "Would you like to confirm or deny this theory for me?" Sebastian rolled his eyes up to ceiling in thought for a moment before letting them come back to rest on the calm expression across from him.

"I would say that is an accurate hypothesis." He hummed, running his fingertips lightly over the smooth surface of the altar and marveling at the cold texture. Leaning in a little Sebastian smirked. "However, could you be a bit more specific as to which student you are referring to?" He asked in a teasing tone and irritating the priest with the lack of seriousness with which he was taking this conversation.

"You know exactly who I am talking about so let's not be coy." Spears admonished, giving him a knowing look. "You have been seen in the company of Ciel Phantomhive on more than one occasion and during those times it has been quite clear that your association with him is more than that of a friendly nature." Sebastian nodded in affirmation of the statement. Jade bore into ruby now as the priest wanted to make sure the graduate understood his next words clearly. "This is not acceptable behavior for the Phantomhive heir to be involved in and I think it would be in yours and Ciel's best interests if you ceased your activities with one another for the time being." Sebastian's brow furrowed for a second in dislike of the suggestion.

"Activities?" He pouted before breaking into a wide grin. "Oh! You mean fucking!" Sebastian announced, increasing the volume of his voice at the end of the sentence and making the holy man scowl. "But why would I want to stop doing that? Especially when Ciel is such a willing participant." He chuckled, leaning in and crooking a long finger in a come hither motion. Spears's stood his ground, the graduate stopping; their faces were only a few inches apart. "Or maybe you want me to leave Ciel alone so that you can have him all to yourself, hmm?" He grinned slyly as the priest jerked away, rage evident behind the clear spectacles.

"What? How dare you suggest such a disgusting thing!" Spears spit out, bile rising his throat at the allusion of having such impure thoughts about the student. "Ciel has been under my supervision since the age of 10! To say that I could see him as anything other than an innocent youth is revolting!" His fists clenched and his body seemed to shake with anger. "Your mind must be truly perverse to conjure up such an image. I am a man of God and have taken a vow of celib-"

"All the more reason you would fantasize about making Ciel yours." Sebastian inserted matter of factly, arms crossing over his chest and head tilting to the side. "It's only natural, I mean, you're a man, yet you deny you carnal desires to be in service to Him." He lifted a hand to point at the ceiling. "And you're acting rather possessive over Ciel at the moment." White teeth flashed in a sinister grin before Sebastian lunged forward and grabbed the black clothed forearm; pulling him close to whisper into the priest's ear.

"You can't tell me you haven't at least entertained the idea. All these years, watching Ciel grow from sweet little boy into a virile young man." He breathed hotly, wrenching the arm further as the Father tried to pull away. "Those wide blue eyes, those plump wet lips; parted and begging to be kissed with small desperate gasps." Sebastian purred, relishing the way the man's breath hitched ever so slightly at the description. "He knows how to use that pink tongue of his; very well, in fact." He murmured softly. "Ciel definitely has a talent for pleasing a man with his mouth. Why, I've never gotten head so good until he-"

"Enough!" Spears ordered loudly, forcefully shoving the snickering youmg man off his person. Sebastian stumbled a few steps back, all the while smiling devilishly at the man. "Human and imperfect I may be, but I am not a pervert like you!" He shouted, jabbing his finger in the unimpressed graduate's direction. "There is something wrong with you, Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel might not be able to see it, but you are definitely not of good intentions." Fury rolled off him in waves as the graduate lifted his hand to politely cover the yawn that escaped his mouth. "Stay the hell away from Ciel or mark my words, I will-"

"You'll what?" Sebastian challenged, eyes bright with indignation. "You will tell Ciel that he's not supposed to see me anymore? Don't you think he might be a little suspicious as to why all of a sudden his trusted priest decided to involve himself in his love life?" He hummed lightly in thought. "Ciel is a smart man, but I doubt it would take him long to have the same thought process about you that seems to have you so upset at the present time." Spears growled lowly at the logic, fists clenched tightly beneath the dark robes to keep from hitting the degenerate man. "Believe me, no amount of protesting or pleading would make him listen to you at that point." He winked. "Let's not plant ideas in his head now, shall we?" Blood began to trickle from the priest's palms as his nails cut deeply into the fleshy pads.

"Is there anything else you wished to discuss with me?" He asked cheerfully. "No more idle threats or insults to throw my way?" Sebastian waited in silence as the priest glared murderously at him. Finally, sighing, "I'll be going then." He stated simply, turning to descend from the raised floor and making his way down the aisle of the pews.

Father Spears watched silently as Sebastian sauntered towards the entrance of the church; hands in his pockets while whistling a jaunty tune that bounced off the high ceilings and filled the sacred space. He stared at the open doors for some time after the psych major had left; anger surging through him as he recalled the conversation that had just taken place. Opening his hands, the priest winced at the pain he had inflicted upon himself in an effort restrain the urge to choke the life out of the insolent shit of a person.

Not knowing what else to do, Spears dropped to his knees and clasped the bloodied hands together; steepling the fingers as he gazed up at a large wooden cross hanging high. He couldn't let Ciel come to fear the church, if that occurred, there was no telling what might happen to him. The student needed them as much as they needed him; if not more so. Humanity did not stand a chance if something happened to Ciel.

Who was this Sebastian Michaelis? He was not a good person, that much had been made obvious to the clergyman this afternoon. So what sort of appeal did he hold for Ciel? Spears had checked into Ronald's research about the psych major and everything had been as reported; Sebastian had lost his parents in a car accident and was in and out of orphanages and the state system until he became an adult. However, the pitiful circumstances of his childhood did not account for the dark aura emanating from within; no, that was something else entirely. Spears had mulled over the idea of possession, but Sebastian didn't exhibit any of the usual signs of being controlled by a demon. If anything, the young man was more than confident in own his abilities and choices; not someone else's.

He groaned in frustration at being so helpless. The only thing the church could do was continue to monitor Ciel and attempt to be ready for when his legacy came to pass. Spears shook his head as he realized that the only solution to this problem was for the student to evolve earlier than anticipated, at least then he would be safe from predators like this Sebastian. So, the priest bowed his head and proceeded to do something he never thought he would; he prayed to God that Ciel would transition safely and sooner than foretold.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **__Sebastian is so damn bad! Making Spears out into a pedo when he's nothing, but sexually repressed priest with hot little things like Ciel and Alois walking around all day long. LOL I can promise you this though, there will be no Ciel x Spears pairing in this story. Nope, ain't gonna happen, boys and girls. _

_And can I get a show of hands at how damn adorable Alois is here? Eating his Nilla Wafers in bed and dancing after having just had sex with Claude. That's why he's my boy and that is why I love him. :P_

_Anyhow, enjoy and review! _


	11. Chapter 11

The Harvest Festival at St. Victoria's University was the largest generator of revenue for charities in the small town. Every year when finals were over, the campus's athletics' field became a veritable carnival of games, food and purveyors selling local goods like pies and jellies. All the money earned was distributed to various homeless shelters and nonprofits to assist the community in making sure that everyone had somewhere warm to spend the long winter nights that seemed to be approaching sooner this year than ever before. In fact, the opening night of the four day event had been forecasted to see the first few snowflakes of the season.

The students especially looked forward to the festival, having finished their studies and wanting to blow off some steam by hanging with their comrades on what normally would have been time taken up studying. Ciel and Alois were no exception, especially since the blonde had managed to not fail calculus by the skin of his teeth and now planned to make up for lost time at the fair.

With an obscene amount of asking, begging and then outright groveling, he had managed to get Ciel to agree to a double-date with him and Claude. The business major had finally agreed to go along with the outing with the condition that under no circumstances was he to be witness to any make out sessions between the two. Alois had 'crossed his heart and hoped to die' before pouncing excitedly upon his best friend and assuring him that they were going to have the best time ever.

Now, as Ciel gazed up at the tiny white flurries that floated gently from the night sky, he had to agree him. A large warm hand enveloped his own and he turned to see a smiling Sebastian pulling him along towards the entrance of the festival. He grinned and tugged the black pea coat tighter around his slim figure, wondering for a moment how his boyfriend managed to stay warm in the same leather jacket he wore almost every day.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice yelled across the crowd, making the pair snap their heads in the direction of the sound. "Over here!" Alois cried, waving his hand like a maniac in the air near the funnel cake stand. It was just like the drama student to find the greasiest, most unhealthy thing to eat, but Ciel couldn't deny the craving in his stomach as the scent of fresh, fried dough filled his nose.

Walking over, he immediately grabbed the last piece of powdered sugar cake and shoved it in his mouth. "Mmmm, good." Ciel mumbled as he munched happily on Alois's snack. "I tell you, nothing is better than funnel cake at a fair." He appraised licking his fingers. "Did you get any soda? I am parched." The blonde shook his head and giggled, reaching into his jacket pocket to produce a small metal flask.

"Here, have some of this." He instructed, handing the steel to his friend. Ciel eyed the container doubtfully, he and Alois both knowing that he didn't handle liquor well. Unscrewing the cap, he lifted it to his nose to have a sniff. "It's apple moonshine." The blonde explained when blue eyes grew wide with confusion at the aroma of cinnamon and nutmeg that emanated from the container. "Go on, have some." Ciel shook his head and handed it back.

"No thanks. I don't drink, you know that." Alosi pouted, but sighed reluctantly as he started to place it back into his jacket. Long fingers reached out and snatched it away, leaving all three of them to stare at who had shown up all of a sudden.

"You really are quite the little saint, aren't you?" Claude critiqued of Ciel. Alois instantly snuggled up next to the man, making himself at home in the strong arm that draped itself across the slim shoulders. "No alcohol, no sex," he counted off, Ciel's brow furrowing in annoyance. Gold locked with cobalt as Claude took a swig of the liquor, smacking his lips afterwards with approval. "You don't know what you are missing." He teased.

"You really are insufferable at times, Claude." Sebastian commented, squeezing his boyfriend's hand to keep him from arguing with his roommate. The flask was pointed his way, but he declined with a wave of his hand. "I don't like sickly sweet things." Earning a shrug in response, Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. "My palate requires a more complex array of flavors to satisfy it." He smirked.

"Snob." Claude snorted, rolling his eyes and putting the alcohol away in his own pocket. Grabbing ahold of Alois's hand, "Come. Let's play some games." He smiled, making the young man bounce up and down happily. "I'll even win you a teddy bear." Claude pronounced, turning on his heel to walk hand in hand towards the ski ball stands.

The quartet visited booth after booth playing a variety of games and winning tickets. Alois clapped enthusiastically when Claude managed to burst every single balloon with darts and earning a slew of tickets. Not to be shown up, Sebastian dominated at the following game of milk can and making his boyfriend smile smugly at the small victory. Carnival games may be inconsequential in the real world, but he wasn't about to lose to Claude in anything.

The night wore on as they milled through the crowds; the flurries starting to stick on the ground as the air grew colder. A flash of blonde hair and high pitched giggled caught Ciel's attention at one point and he happened to see Elizabeth over by a concession stand in possession of some pink cotton candy. Next to her stood Dagger, whispering something in her ear that obviously amused the girl greatly. Ciel smiled with relief in seeing the two getting along so well and it made him feel a tiny bit less guilty from having used Lizzie as collateral in the first place.

After what seemed like hours of meandering, they finally stopped to rest under a tented area with picnic tables and heat lamps. Small lights were strung about the awning, giving the space a cozy and inviting feeling. Alois scampered off to talk to some of his drama classmates over by the fish bowl toss and Sebastian was standing in line to get the students something to eat. That left Ciel and Claude alone at a picnic table, much to the young man's distaste; however, he was tired from all the walking around and his stomach growled for something solid.

Huffing, he plopped down onto the hard wooden bench opposite the math major who was staring at him over folded hands. Golden eyes watched as the young man squirmed a bit to find a suitable spot on the rather uncomfortable seat. Ciel could feel himself being studied like some sort of animal and he sighed in annoyance.

"Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer." He muttered finally, shooting the man a dark glare. Claude hummed at the suggestion, the action only making Ciel even more irritated. "Care to tell me what's on your mind?" He growled.

"I was just wondering," Claude began thoughtfully, "what it is that you exactly intend to do about Sebastian." An eyebrow arched while Ciel gave him a confused look. "What I mean is, how do you plan to keep him interested if you're not having sex with him?" He explained plainly, a heavy blush spreading over the small cheeks at the inquiry.

"It's, I mean, we," Ciel fumbled, anger and insecurity fighting for supremacy in his mind to gather a response. He was angry because this was none of Claude's damn business and insecure because he had been wondering the same thing himself. "We're not like that." He decided on as an appropriate answer. "Sebastian and I have something deeper than just the physical." Claude smirked at him, the expression infuriating the student. "What?"

"You really are a naïve little thing." He cooed condescendingly, "For you to think that he is just interested in your personality." Claude chuckled lowly, the sound making Ciel clench his jaw. "Holding hands and heavy petting will only satisfy him for so long. Sebastian has had more than his fair share of experience; I suggest you rise to the occasion." Reaching into his pocket, the metal flask was pulled from its purchase and set at the midpoint between them. He nodded towards the container. "Here, this might help."

Ciel gaped silently, his mouth opening and closing without a sound as he tried to come up with some sort of scathing remark. However, deep down, Claude's statements had touched a nerve and now the young man sat there feeling incredibly vulnerable. Ciel wanted to give Sebastian what he needed, but he just wasn't there yet and he feared that eventually the graduate would grow unsatisfied with the level of their intimacy and start looking for it elsewhere. Caught in a struggle between what he wanted and going against his virtues, Ciel broke down and reached for the flask.

Unscrewing the cap he closed his eyes and lifted it to his lips. With loud gulps he swallowed the burning liquid, gagging a little as he almost emptied the container. Wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve, Ciel stood up from the table and tossed the flask back to Claude. "I'm going for a walk." He informed quietly before turning to leave the picnic area. Stopping for a second to glare over his shoulder, "I really don't like you and I can't fathom why Alois does." He shot back to Claude, earning an amused smile at the comment.

Ciel wandered aimlessly through the fair, his mind becoming a little cloudy from having imbibed the strong alcohol on an empty stomach. All he wanted at the moment was some space; somewhere quiet where he could be alone with his thoughts and quell the anxiety that was eating him up from inside. He stumbled forward, into the beginning of the woods, not paying much attention as to where he was going.

The further he trudged the quieter the surroundings became and in no time at all, the music and voices of the festival had vanished and Ciel was enveloped in the peace he had sought so desperately. However, as minutes ticked by, the student realized that he had no clue where he was and blue eyes frantically searched around for some sort of pathway back to civilization. Ciel cursed himself for being so foolish as to wander off into the forest alone on such a dark cold night. Thinking of the frigid temperature caused him to shiver and pull his coat tighter around his body.

His attention suddenly landed on an area to his left, the shading of the trees lighter than anywhere else. Ciel grinned, knowing that there probably was a break in the tree line there which meant he could find his way out and back to campus. He hummed as he made his way over, pushing intrusive branches and ferns aside before stepping out into the moonlight.

Ciel stopped and stared at the large grassy opening; small flurries coming down as the moon bathed the circular space in a bluish glow. No, it wasn't an edge to the forest, but some sort of opening devoid of anything, but grass and some rocks. He whined quietly as he strode to the epicenter, bending over to pick up a smooth white stone and roll it around in his hand. Ciel was so engrossed in the object that the sharp sound a twig snapping startled him.

Staring into the trees, he strained his ears, listening for any more noises that would indicate he wasn't alone. Silence followed and Ciel relaxed a little; it was one thing to be lost and alone, but something else entirely to be out here with a complete stranger lurking around. His brain quickly reminded him that going off into the woods at night by himself when there was some maniac targeting university students on the loose was not the smartest thing to do. Shaking away that terrifying thought, Ciel chastised himself for being so jumpy. The sound he had heard was probably a squirrel or bunny hopping around looking for some food.

Despite all the logical justifications, blue eyes widened with fear as a shadowy figure began to emerge from the darkness and it became apparent to Ciel that he was certainly not alone anymore.

* * *

"Drocell is such a goob sometimes." Alois commented while yawning and plopping down on the bench opposite of Claude. Placing an elbow on the table and propping a chin on his hand; he thought out loud. "Although, he does do the best stage makeup. I can never seem to get my eyeliner that good when I do it myself." Glancing at his boyfriend, he shook the musing away. "I'm hungry. Where is Sebastian with the food?" Claude smirked at the short attention span.

"I'm sure he's coming." Golden eyes burned into aquamarine and he leaned in to whisper. "But I could definitely go for a little snack myself before he gets here." Claude purred seductively while licking his lips. Alois's pulse began to race at the deep bedroom eyes fixated on him; however, his stomach growled and all arousal left his body in favor of food.

"Na-uh." He shot down, shaking his blonde locks. "Not until I eat something." Claude sat back sighing in disappointment while Alois reached for the flask. He frowned at the light weight and shook the metal only to hear that is was almost empty. "Hey! What gives? Who drank all this?" The student arched an accusatory brow at his boyfriend.

"Ciel." Claude answered curtly, watching Alois's mouth drop open in shock. "I am telling you, he drank the majority of it and then stated that he was going for a walk." The blonde continued to gape at him; not making a sound until the silence began to annoy the graduate. "What?"

"It's just, um, Ciel doesn't do very well with booze." He replied, still trying to grasp that his friend who normally turned down alcohol felt the need to suddenly start up drinking. "I mean, he's a lightweight when it comes to his tolerance." Alois chewed on the inside of his cheek apprehensively; not liking the idea of Ciel wondering around tipsy by himself. "Did he say where he was going?" Claude shook his head.

"No, I have no clue where Ciel went." He responded nonchalantly, making it obvious that the student's whereabouts was not his top priority.

"What do you mean you don't know where Ciel went?" Claude and Alois turned their heads to see Sebastian at the edge of the table, a tray full of food and sodas in his hands. Crimson eyes narrowed angrily at his roommate. "Claude, where is Ciel?" He demanded, placing the tray down as he leaned forward. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Claude offered vaguely, smirking at the low growl that emitted from Sebastian's throat at the answer.

"Coming from you that could mean practically anything." He snorted, standing up to look around the crowded area. "Which way did he go and how long has he been gone?" Sebastian asked, turning to glare at Claude when no reply came. "Claude?" Golden eyes rolled up to meet blazing garnet. "I said, which way did he go?"

"Over there." He sighed, pointing out of the tent. "And that was about 30 minutes ago." Claude informed, not bothering to get up and help. Sebastian grunted and started walking in the designated direction; mumbling something about 'I will deal with you later' as he disappeared into the crowds.

Claude leaned back and chuckled darkly; he loved fucking with his superior like this. Anything that he could do to make Sebastian's life a little more difficult was worth any sort of punishment his commander would deal out. A small vicious smile twitched at the corner of his lips as he wondered idly what Hannah had planned. Even though he hadn't had any involvement in her plot, he still would like to see the outcome of the events.

"No, sit back down." He ordered, pointing towards the floor as Alois paused in midair of standing. "I don't need you going out and getting lost running around looking for Ciel." Claude explained seriously, the stern look on his face making the student flop onto the bench again. A disgruntled huffed slipped past the blonde's lips and he pouted.

"I think we should help Sebastian look for him." Alois argued, arms crossing over his chest defiantly. It didn't seem right that he just sat here while his best friend was out there somewhere. Frightened blue eyes glanced up at Claude. "What if he's lost or hurt or something? We can't just sit here and do nothing." The graduate reached over the table, taking the two small hands in his own and caressing the backs with his thumbs.

"Alois, we don't know if Ciel is lost." Claude soothed, gauging the doubtful reaction. "For all we know he is just wandering around the festival and Sebastian has found him already." Alois nodded slowly as the logic of his boyfriend's words began to sink in. "Let those two have some time together." Capturing the young man's gaze, he grinned. "Besides, if they are preoccupied that gives us some time to ourselves to do other things." Claude cooed, making the blonde blush at the sultry tone.

Alois gave a reluctant sigh, not being able to argue with Claude's statements. Ciel was probably not lost and getting involved in looking for him would be bothersome to Sebastian; however, there as something amiss in the situation. Alois mulled it over and came to the conclusion that since Ciel wasn't exactly fond of Claude he had decided to take a walk instead of hanging out with him alone. His friend's irritation with his boyfriend also explained why the normal alcohol avoiding student had graciously drank most of Alois's hard liquor. A little bit of sadness tugged at his heart knowing that his plan to get Claude and Ciel more acquainted on friendly terms had failed.

Resolving himself to the fact that the graduate and student might never get long, he reached over to the tray to grab an onion ring. Alois nibbled hesitantly on the fried food, his appetite seeming to have disappeared all of a sudden as heavy thoughts descended upon him. Forcing another bite, he tried to think about more pleasant things, like what he and Claude would do together once they were back in the privacy of his dorm room.

* * *

Ciel sucked in a quick breath as the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the stream of moonlight. The young man standing before him looked to be about his age with short plum colored hair and vibrant red eyes, the face blank of any sort of expression. Ciel wondered if maybe he was student at the university and possibly had gotten lost in the woods like him. Being the optimistic person he was, he smiled kindly only to have the gesture ignored with the same vacant stare.

Ciel opened his mouth to speak when a movement to his left caused him to turn, jaw dropping as another person appeared from the trees. The youth resembled the first young man so strongly that he would have sworn they were identical twins if it wasn't for the placement of the bangs on their foreheads. Glancing back to the person a few feet in front of him a snapping sound to his right caused Ciel to whirl his head over in that direction.

His eyes widened in disbelief as a third person emerged from the brush, calmly standing there and staring at him. Ciel shook blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining things, but in the end the truth remained that the newcomer looked exactly the same as the other two; again, except for how the purple bangs hung. He glanced around the trio quickly, assessing the fact that he was surrounded on three sides as they stood equidistant apart.

Slowly the horrible reality trickled into his mind; they weren't lost like him. They all seemed to be perfectly comfortable where they stood, as if they had done this sort of thing before. No, they knew what they were doing when they had approached him from all sides and surrounded him; they were hunting. Ciel swallowed hard, frantically searching his brain for a way out of the situation. He could try and make a break for it, but what good did that do if he didn't know which direction to run? Fighting was pretty much out of the question, since he might be able to take down one of the young men, but if they decided to jump on him all at once there was no hope whatsoever. Nervously, Ciel nibbled on his lower lip knowing the only thing left to do was to try and reason with the three.

"Hey, I don't know what you guys want, but I really don't have anything of value on me." He managed to get out in a relatively calm voice. Ciel paused for a reaction to his information; glancing around from one person to the next. After a minute, he started again. "You see there is no reason to-"

"We have a reason," The first youth interrupted in a dull tone.

"Yes, an order," Ciel's head snapped to the left as the second one continued.

"And we follow our orders." The third man finished, Ciel's neck twisting so hard to look at him it hurt.

"Orders?" He snapped, anger beginning to build in his chest. "What hell are you talking about?" Ciel faced the first young man, aiming his questions at him in particular. "Are you telling me that someone actually sent you out here to mug or beat up people?" A small fist clenched at his side at the thought that there was some sort of ring leader sending out a gang of thugs to pick on unsuspecting individuals.

"Not people," Number one informed.

"Not mug," The second offered.

"Just one." The final youth explained dully.

"One?" Ciel cried with incredulity, shaking his head at the insanity of the scenario. The ridiculousness of this all would have been hilarious if the student didn't feel his own safety was on the line at the moment. "And what are you supposed to do when you find this 'one'?" He scoffed, making air quotes to emphasize the last word.

Three heads cocked to the right in unison; each one's expression equally blank of emotion as they answered all at the same time. "Kill him."

Ciel's jaw dropped as they each took a step towards him; the trio closing the distance between him and them all on three sides. Frightened blue eyes darted around until he noticed the first one reach behind him to pull something tucked into his belt. A flash of light hit the object's metal as it was swung around, the circular sharp edge pointing at the height of Ciel's neck.

This is it; he was going to die. There was no way out; nowhere to run. The only thing left to do was to stand here and hope that the blows would be quick and painless as possible. Ciel mumbled a quick prayer to God; thanking his lord for letting him have this much time on this earth and asking for forgiveness of all his sins. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, steeling his body for what was inevitably about to come next.

"CIEL!" The air released itself in a rush, the attackers freezing as he looked back over his shoulder at the sound of his name.

Through the thick woods bolted a figure into the circle, forcefully knocking aside one of the triplets as he slammed directly into the student. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, hugging him close and Ciel felt his lashes dampen with happy tears as he returned the embrace just as fiercely.

"Sebastian." He breathed, pressing himself as hard as possible into the firm chest. He shivered as the graduate nuzzled his neck, placing quick kisses along his jaw before stepping back to take a good look at him. "You, you're here." Ciel exhaled and earning a small smile in return.

The meaning of his words suddenly struck him and the student realized that by his boyfriend being here, he was in terrible danger. Now, instead of only killing him, this group of delinquents would kill Sebastian too. Before Ciel could speak a word of warning, he was cut off.

"Ciel." Sebastian said firmly, a solid grip on each of the slender arms. "Ciel, you need to run." He explained seriously. "Run and don't look back. Don't stop until you get to the campus." Ciel shook his head fervently in dispute.

"No! I'm not; I'm not leaving you here!" He shouted back, blue eyes pleading for him to listen. "They're going to kill you!" Ciel argued desperately, tears now freely dripping over his cheeks. "I can't, I-I won't . . ." The words faded away as long fingertips gently held the small chin, forcing the student to stare directly into the calm ruby orbs. Reaching up, Sebastian carefully wiped away the wet streaks with his other hand; appreciating the luxurious feel of the soft skin of the young man's face.

"RUN!" Sebastian ordered, Ciel's head jerking up from being face first on the ground

He didn't know how he had gotten there; it had all happened so fast. One second he was being held close in Sebastian's arms and the next he was spun around and swung over to the edge of the circle. Ciel had grunted as his body had made impact with the hard, cold earth; his arms taking most of the momentum followed by his hips and finally his legs. He rolled a few feet as rocks scraped over his hands until he came to a stop on his side.

Ciel blinked at the site of Sebastian growling at him, a hand clutching the side of his waist as something red began to seep from under his fingers. Behind the graduate stood the triplets; their eyes focused and intent on their victim, the cyclical blade now covered stained with Sebastian's blood.

"Didn't you hear me? Run!" He snarled venomously before swinging around, his fist making contact with the closest deviant to him. One went down as another pounced directly onto the man's back, pinning Sebastian to the ground.

Ciel scrambled hurriedly away from the fight; almost falling several times until he managed to make it up onto his feet. Without looking back he burst into the thick forest, running blindly through the trees as fast as he could possibly go.

Shadows streaked by as Ciel sped through the darkness. His lungs screamed for more air as his heart pumped furiously to keep the burning muscles filled with oxygenated blood. Branches whipped against his face as roots jutted up from below trying to snag his trampling feet. But Ciel couldn't care about that and kept running; even when he stepped wrong at one point and practically twisted his ankle, he pushed forward. Sebastian had told him to run; to find safety. Sebastian had found him and protected him.

Ciel stopped abruptly, leaning against a tree and taking frantic lungfuls of air. Sebastian had stayed behind and would most likely be dead. The thought sickened him and amidst his body shaking from exertion, Ciel bent over and vomited the contents of his stomach onto the forest floor. He gagged as the only thing to come out was a brown liquid; the obvious remnants of Alois's booze. Standing, he stared up at the sky, trying to find the moon in the awning of leaves.

How could he do this? Leave Sebastian in an unfair fight; three against one hardly puts the odds in his favor. And for what? So Ciel could run around in the woods getting even more lost than he already was? Probably end up dying anyways from hypothermia or getting eaten by a bear? Hissing his disapproval at his own actions, he turned around and sprinted back the way he came. If he hurried, he might be able to help save Sebastian. The tiny bit of hope gave Ciel renewed energy and he raced through the trees even faster in the direction of certain danger.

In an instant, he tumbled out of the darkness, the bright moonlight accosting his eyes as he had reached the circle once again. Temporarily blinded by the illumination of the area, Ciel listened hard for the signs of a struggle, but there was nothing; just silence. Finally, he could see again and he focused onto the center of the empty space. On a pile of white stones was a spattering of dark blotches and his stomach dropped when he realized it blood. His mind spun out of control with a flurry of questions.

Where were they? Where's Sebastian? Whose blood is it? Is it Sebastian's blood? Is he dead? Or did he manage to escape the attackers? If so, then is he in the woods? What if he's lying hurt and bleeding out there? But what if he lost? Where are the killers now? Were they coming back here? Coming back for him?

Ciel began to hyperventilate and he bent over clutching his chest as he tried to calm down. He needed to think; needed to be able to process things logically and rationally before everything flew out of his control. A sharp pain tore through his shoulders and he dropped to his knees; hissing through grit teeth.

"No, not now." Ciel moaned, feeling the heat begin to burn through his back. It had been weeks since he had been a victim to the incredibly painful muscle spasms. However, now had to be the absolute worst time to be incapacitated by the mind numbing pain they produced. Desperate, he threw his head back and screamed at the moon. "Please! Please, Lord! Not now!"

Ciel couldn't stay here hunched over and vulnerable; a defenseless little lamb ripe for the taken. He had to go find Sebastian and help the man who had possibly given his life to protect him. Ciel quietly mumbled the Lord's Prayer over and over; the words so familiar he could have recited them in his sleep. Miraculously, the searing pain started to ebb away instead of escalating which was the norm and soon the student sighed with relief when the last vestiges of discomfort disappeared from his body.

Giving a Sign of the Cross, Ciel stood up and brushed off his knees. A noise from behind had his head jerking up, muscles tensing with adrenaline. Disregarding the terror that was creeping up, Ciel glanced over his shoulder; eyes growing wide at what he saw.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Who or what is behind Ciel? It's not Publisher's Clearing House, I can tell you that much. Is Sebastian alive? And what the hell is going to happen to sweet little Ciel out there all alone in the woods? Till next week. LOL_

_As for Alois having a flask of apple pie moonshine; yes, that really does exist and yes, it really does taste like apple pie. You can buy it in liquor stores or do it the down and dirty way and find someone who makes it. (I am not condoning illegal activities, just letting you know your options). _

_OK, so this is part where I ask for feedback. I want to know what you all think about the action sequence that took place in this chapter. I already know how you feel about the smut (more of that to come later), so let me know how I'm doing on the other aspects of this story. _

_Let me know you love me by giving me your reviews. _


	12. Chapter 12

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried out in relief, turning to wrap his arms around the man's waist. He pressed their bodies close in a frantic need to prove that his boyfriend was actually there instead of just hallucinating his existence. "I-I thought you were . . ." Ciel couldn't say the words his mind created. Releasing the fervent grip, he looked up to take in the state of the man.

Garnet eyes danced with amusement and a small smirk played on Sebastian's lips in spite of dark smudges across his cheek and chin. The usually messy ebony bangs were even more disheveled and there were stains on the black leather jacket that would probably never come out. Ciel eyed the dirt on the pale skin, wondering if it was soil or blood.

Blood! The word rang loud and clear through the student's thoughts as he remembered the splatters on the stones only a few feet away. Ciel hurriedly pushed himself off Sebastian; hands and eyes frantically searching all over the larger body for some sort of injury. A memory flashed in his mind of the graduate holding his side; sanguine liquid seeping from between the long fingers while he was tumbled to the ground.

"Oh God! You're bleeding!" Ciel exclaimed, his attention immediately focusing on the same spot as the recollection. Gingerly, he reached out the touch the crimson soaked fabric, the pressure making Sebastian grunt in discomfort. "Ah, oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you more." He apologized quickly, recoiling from the wound.

"I'm fine." Sebastian reassured, smiling at the concern Ciel was exhibiting. Using the hand that was not currently holding his waist, he placed the palm on the side of the slate head, stroking the hair softly. "It's not that bad actually; just looks that way." Ciel narrowed his eyes skeptically and pursed his lips in disapproval. The sight made Sebastian chuckle, an action he regretted as it pulled on the gash in his midsection.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Ciel instructed, sliding himself to the uninjured side of the graduate and placing an arm just under his shoulders. Sebastian leaned some of his weight into the smaller body, letting his boyfriend help support him as they walked towards the edge of the circle. "You might need stitches or something."

Sebastian shook his head as they entered the darkness of the woods. "No, I don't need a doctor." He argued. "It really isn't as severe as it looks. Just get me back to the dorm." Ciel frowned and opened his mouth to protest, but Sebastian quickly added, "If we can't control the bleeding in my room then I will let you take me to the emergency room, ok?" The student grumbled in reluctant agreement as the continued to slowly make their way back to the civilization of the university.

* * *

"Gahh, that frigging burns!" Sebastian hissed as rubbing alcohol was swabbed over the cut with a clean cotton ball. He watched curiously while Ciel mumbled a quiet apology before placing some sterile gauze and tape over the injury. The graduate smirked at the way his boyfriend's brow knitted together in concentration as he finished bandaging him up in the Sebastian's dorm room.

They had made it back to campus and the graduate dorms just as the flurries had thickened into a light snowfall. Once inside, Sebastian had peeled off his jacket and shirt before plopping onto the bed and leaning back on his elbows. Ciel went about asking where the first aid kit was; all the while trying not to stare at the enticing display that was his shirtless boyfriend only a few feet away.

Finding the elusive medical supplies in the bathroom cabinet, the student sauntered back and positioned himself next to Sebastian on the mattress; knees tucked neatly under him so he could hover easily over the laceration. Ciel frowned at the 5 inch horizontal line that had perforated the skin of the torso and he started by wiping away the smears of dried blood that stained the surrounding skin.

"Huh, what do you know?" He murmured to himself as his cleansing revealed the accosted derma was no longer bleeding. Ciel leaned in to get a closer look and was amazed to find that the wound in fact was no longer leaking Sebastian's life fluids; the area having already clotted. "I would have sworn this was much, much deeper." He stated, a little annoyed he had been wrong.

"I told you it would be fine." Sebastian teased as the final adhesive tape was put into place. Chuckling while Ciel placed the kit on the night stand, "Besides, you make an adorable nurse." Bright red covered the young man's cheeks at the comment and he snorted a little to dispel his embarrassment. Placing the contents back into the small kit, Ciel settled back on his heels to gaze in Sebastian's face.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Plump lips pursed together in a thin line at the mischievous grin his boyfriend flashed him. "Really? You're not going to tell me how you managed to get away from three thugs in the woods; one with a pretty large knife thingee, if I remember correctly." Ciel arched a skeptical eyebrow his way. "And with a large wound in your stomach, no less." He pointed at the bandage and waited for an answer.

"Well, if you must know." Sebastian began reluctantly. "I lured them in by letting them think I was a weak injured animal and when the opportune moment arose I fought back." He ended matter of factly. Ciel rolled his hand at the man, indicating he needed more of an explanation. Sebastian sighed, running his fingers through the dark bangs. "You want details? Fine, I will give you details."

"I started by breaking the one with the scythe's wrist. Once the bone snapped, he released the weapon." He stated calmly as if he were giving instructions on how to use the washing machine. "Next, I tripped the second one by shattering his ankle with the heel of my boot. As he fell backwards I reached over and tore that useless appendage from its joint and flung it somewhere into the woods." Ciel's jaw dropped in shock as he continued. "The third idiot might have been a bit smarter than the rest, since he actually tried to choke me." Sebastian rolled his eyes at the memory before meeting the student's frightened gaze again. "Well, let me just say that he is going to have a pretty hard time clapping with only one arm now." He chuckled darkly, watching as Ciel gaped in shock. "What?"

"You, I mean, that you . . ." He stuttered, his mind not being able to grasp what he had just heard. There was no way Sebastian could have done something like that. Ciel stared at his boyfriend with wide disbelieving eyes. "That's just not humanly possible."

"Of course it's not!" Sebastian laughed, holding his side while the young man's face fell. "Honestly, Ciel, you think a normal graduate student could take out three guys all by himself?" He laughed harder while blue orbs narrowed at the joke, not approving of being the at the expense of someone else's amusement. Sebastian calmed down some and smiled. "Really, I just punched the head guy and when he went down the other two went running away like scared little girls. But at least I got this cool battle scar to show for it." He hummed, both of them glancing to his marred midsection.

Ciel stared at the bandages, guilt washing over him just by looking at them. The reason Sebastian had any wound at all was because of him. He was to blame for the graduate having to fight in the first place and the young man averted his eyes as he berated himself inwardly for everything that had happened this evening.

"This is all my fault." He mumbled quietly, shoulders slumping as he sighed. "If it hadn't been for me you wouldn't be hurt right now." Ciel glanced up at the inquisitive look on Sebastian's face. "Tomorrow I'm going to file a report with campus security." He stated firmly. "So that those three can be apprehended and nothing like this happens to anyone else. I won't let innocent people become victims to something like that." Sebastian cocked his head to the side and studied the determined expression on the young man's face.

"You truly are stubborn when it comes to doing what's right, aren't you?" He observed; more to himself than Ciel. Sitting up, Sebastian leaned in to study him a little closer; eyes narrowing a bit as he mulled things over in his mind. "Really very stubborn." He murmured, Ciel confused as to why he was being visually dissected at the moment. "Tell me something. Why did you come back for me?"

"What?" He breathed, not sure why this was being asked. "Isn't it obvious? This is all my fault." Blue searched red for comprehension of his statement. When none was found he kept going. "And I wasn't going to let something dreadful happen to you because of me. Not that I helped much." Ciel mumbled and Sebastian shook his head negatively.

"I told you to run." He asserted firmly. "You were put in the position to battle those miscreants and would most likely have gotten yourself killed if had stayed." Ciel opened his mouth to protest, but shut it as a long finger waved in his face. "Ah-ah, let me finish." Sebastian enforced. "Any normal person would have just kept on running until they reached a safe destination, but you turned right back around and came barreling towards the danger you had just left." An eyebrow rose curiously. "Tell me what possessed you to do such a thing."

Ciel glanced down to the comforter and nibbled nervously on his lower lip. Why had he done that? Sebastian was right after all; any sane individual would have taken their own well-being into consideration and not stopped running until they had found safety. However, just the thought that something horrible might happen to Sebastian and Ciel had pushed aside all his fear and self-preservation instincts. It really didn't make any sense.

There was an obvious answer though; one that he had been avoiding admitting to himself. Ciel let out a heavy sigh when he realized that there was no more reason to deny the truth. If anything his actions in the woods tonight had just fully cemented the feelings the young man harbored deep in his chest. It was time that he voiced them before this chance passed him by and the opportunity never came again.

"Do you know what I thought about while I ran, Sebastian?" Ciel inquired delicately, looking up to catch the crimson orbs with confident blue spheres. "I thought about a million things like 'why this was happening to me' or 'where am I going', but the funny this was that I wasn't really concerned about my welfare." He laughed lightly at the ridiculousness of his priorities. "The thing that really frightened me was the idea that something awful would happen to you." Small cheeks pinkened at the statement and Ciel glanced away again.

"All my life I have wanted to feel passion for another person." He explained, picking at the bedspread aimlessly. "After my parents died, I started seeing Father Spears for counseling and he diagnosed me as being 'emotionally stunted'. A side effect from losing them so tragically, but I disagree." Ciel looked up again to see fascinated red watching him intently. "I just hadn't found that particular person yet. The one that could make my entire soul ache with desire and my heart sing." He licked his lips nervously. "Until now."

Leaning in, Ciel took a deep breath as he continued to hold the intense gaze until their faces were only mere inches apart. He could smell the spicy scent that emanated from Sebastian's skin and he swallowed hard to build up the courage needed for what he was about to attempt next. Carefully, Ciel tilted his head to the side and slowly placed a light kiss onto the plump mouth. It was a brief contact, but the intimacy of the act spoke volumes of his emotions towards the man.

"I almost lost you tonight." He whispered against the soft lips. "I don't ever want to experience that feeling again. I want to know all of you; your mind, body and soul, Sebastian." The graduate sucked in a quick breath at the statement. "So please, let me know you tonight and in return I will give you the one thing that has always been yours even before I knew you existed." Ciel breathed, eyes sliding shut as he closed the distance once more. "Me."

Their lips met and Sebastian reciprocated gently; a hand reaching up to twirl long fingers through the soft slate locks. He breathed in deeply, the sweet scent of the young man filling his senses and urging more heat into the kiss. Ciel moaned softly, bringing his hands to rest on the firm chest and allowing Sebastian to dominate their connection. Lips parted and tongues joined in a playful dance that coaxed heavy breaths and light moans from the two.

Ciel's back hit the comforter and he gripped Sebastian's shoulders as the graduate pressed him down. He whined loudly when the plump lips left his in favor of sucking down his throat; the moist pink muscle licking in tandem as large hands roamed freely over the annoying fabric that covered the lithe body beneath.

"Sebastian." Ciel gasped, stomach tensing as fingertips graze the exposed skin between the hem of his shirt and jeans. "T-that tickles!" He panted just as long hard suck was given at the hollow below his ear. "Ahhh, yes!" Ciel mewled and arched his body up against the large form over him.

Clothing slipped away and every patch of newly exposed skin was met with Sebastian's eager lips, teeth and tongue. Ciel moaned and whimpered at every kiss and caress, his body coming to life with sensations he never dreamed possible. Finally, when the last item of fabric was discarded, Sebastian placed himself between the milky thighs and breathed heavy and hot over the leaking erection.

"Sebastian. Oh God! Sebastian!" Ciel cried out, eyes screwing tightly shut as a warm mouth enclosed over the tip of his penis. Small fingers flew down to tangle themselves into the soft black hair as the moist heat suckled gently his most sensitive part. "So-ah, good." He panted as Sebastian bobbed his head down further, taking into more of the rigid length.

Ciel mumbled words of praise to the talented tongue that twirled around him and the way the soft lips applied just the right amount of pressure as Sebastian sucked him off. Slender hips pushed up to meet the downward bobs, the muscles in his rump tensing with each thrust. Sebastian hummed lightly as he deep throated the cock, making Ciel let out a high pitched whine and pulling hard on his lover's scalp.

"Oh-ahhh, nmmmm, that." He breathed, desperately jerking his lower half up to feel the back of the narrow throat wrap around him again. "Please, again." Ciel begged, the tension building quickly in his lower belly and awaiting its release. Not used to such stimulation, what little stamina he had was wearing thin and he whined loudly as his member throbbed in Sebastian's mouth as he took him deep again. "I c-can't . . . I'm com-ahhhhh!"

A low chuckle at the frantic cry was Ciel's undoing and the hot sticky pleasure spilled into the graduate's throat. Sebastian swallowed slowly, taking his time to milk the member and prolong the ecstasy his partner was experiencing. The tasted he savored; salty and bitter with a hint of sweetness, the likes of which he had never encountered before now. When it finally went soft, he finished thoroughly cleaning the limp flesh with his tongue before climbing over the still panting body of the young man.

Ciel shivered as his over-sensitized length was brushed up against the rough fabric of Sebastian's jeans, but happily accepted the warmth the larger form provided him. Red eyes scanned ravenously over his partner, admiring the sheen of sweat that gave a slight luminescence to the normally fair skin. A heavy blush persisted on the swell of the round cheeks as freshly bitten lips were licked between quick breaths. Slate bangs matted to his forehead from perspiration and eyelids remained closed as he basked in the sensations of his orgasm.

Arms flanking the small shoulders, Sebastian smirked as his face hovered over Ciel's, waiting for him to realize he was there. Slowly, the dark lashes parted to reveal blue spheres clouded with lust and desire. Smiling, he leaned down to touch the tips of the noses together playfully.

"You taste divine." Sebastian whispered, nuzzling the pink cheek with his own. "Care to try some?" He baited, earning a slow nod of acceptance before pressing a kiss to the awaiting mouth.

Ciel's head tilted back as he allowed Sebastian to take hold of his lips once again; his tongue hot and heavy as is entered the warm space, rolling gently and coaxing its companion to dance. The young man grimaced a little at the flavor coating his palate, but decided to concentrate on the spicy taste that was Sebastian instead. The two essences blended into something new; an indescribable pairing that had Ciel dropping his jaw to receive more the intoxicating mixture.

Sebastian released his claim with a low pop, licking the wetness from the pink mouth and humming with approval at the taste. Ciel lifted his head up, hands pulling at the slender neck in an attempt to kiss him again. The older man chuckled at the demanding behavior and gave a light peck in response.

Reaching to the nightstand, Sebastian pulled something from the drawer before sitting back on his heels. Ciel eyed the small tube procured with a red lid, the clear liquid contents being poured into a large hand. Instantly, a sweet smell filled the air and the student frowned at recognizing the scent.

"Strawberry, really?" He asked, arching a skeptical eyebrow as the cylinder's top was snapped shut and placed to the side. "You really have strawberry lube?" Sebastian smirked at the astonished expression being shot his way, liberally spreading the solution over one of his hands and fingers.

"What? I happen to like the smell." He teased, hooking a slender calf on his shoulder and crawling back over him. Ciel grunted at the stretching of his leg, his flexibility being put to the test as his knee made contact with the side of his chest. "Just take a deep breath. Your body will adjust in a minute." Sebastian advised and Ciel followed until the strain on his leg became almost nonexistent.

Amused red eyes locked with apprehensive blue as long slick fingers lightly traced over the taut sac and the young man trembled at the sensation of being touched there again. Sebastian watched Ciel's face change from one of nervousness to pleasure as his index and middle finger rubbed slow purposeful circles into the area between his hole and balls. Small pants began to form as he increased the pressure on that spot.

"Oh!" Ciel breathed; the sensation odd, but stimulating. Small fingers gripped the broad shoulders, digging in as the little bolts of delightful electricity ran through him with every touch. "That-ah, that's good." He managed to get out, involuntarily pushing back into Sebastian's hand eagerly. Fingertips rubbed and caressed the delicate area, moving slowly towards the pink puckered entrance.

Sebastian sucked in a quick breath as he skimmed over the hole, the muscle twitching at his touch. A low growl emanated from his throat as he traced over the virgin territory wanting nothing more than to defile it with his own lust immediately. Ignoring the primal fire that burned fiercely within, he slowly pushed the tip of his index finger in, feeling the constricting walls protest against the intrusion.

"So tight." He murmured, glancing down to see Ciel bite his lower lip in discomfort. "So hot." Sebastian whispered, continuing to push in until he was knuckle deep inside. The young man groaned quietly as the digit was pulsated in and out of the area, loosening him up for something much bigger that was to come later. "I'm putting in another one, alright?" He informed, waiting for a small nod that he had been heard.

"Ahhh, owwwwww." Ciel moaned, screwing his eyes shut as Sebastian's middle finger joined its friend in his body. The small jaw clenched at the stinging feeling of being stretched as long digits spread in a scissoring motion and he whimpered in pain when Sebastian started to probe around searching for something. "It-it hurts." Ciel panted quietly. "It doesn't fe-gahhhhh!"

The small body jerked violently as white hot pleasure blinded him for a split second. The graduate snickered at the reaction of Ciel having that delectable bundle of nerves being touched for the first time in his life. Making a point of caressing the spot continuously, the young man cried out in unabashed ecstasy, hips grinding down onto the strong hand wantonly. Nails ripped into the top layer of Sebastian's skin as Ciel writhed joyously beneath.

"Ha-ha, I'm going, ah," He cried out, head flinging back against the pillow and back arching up. "Again! Seba-ah, coming!" Ciel babbled as he felt himself approaching that blissful edge for the second time that night. It was right there, almost within reach and as soon as his neglected cock started to throb it vanished. Blue eyes shot wide open in shock at what had happened to his orgasm. "What?" Ciel gasped at a smirking Sebastian.

"I think you're ready." He mused, dropping the captured leg and moving his hands to his jeans. Sebastian shuffled the obstructive clothing and briefs off, hissing as his damp erection was finally allowed to spring free. Ciel swallowed hard as he watched the thick turgid flesh being slicked up with a large palm. How that monster was ever going to fit inside was beyond him.

He laid back nervously as Sebastian climbed over his body and shivered at the experience of having nothing separate their naked skin any longer. Long fingers brushed the slate bangs out of the way gently and Ciel stared up at the warm red eyes, searching them with his own. Sebastian shifted his weight, hitching the small leg over the back of his hip and grinding their aching members together.

"Ciel." He whispered, caressing the flushed cheek with the back of his knuckles. "I want you to look at me when I enter you." Sebastian requested, his other hand reaching down and positioning the wet head in front of the prepared entrance. "Hold onto me, ok?" He smiled as Ciel nodded at him. "Alright, I'm putting it in."

Cobalt blue kept a steady gaze with ruby red as Sebastian smoothly guided himself in; Ciel gasping at the way his muscles burned from being strained so much. Inch by inch, the massive length disappeared, the immense heat only adding to the uncomfortable feeling of being torn apart from the inside out as Sebastian worked to fully seat himself in the inviting warmth. Ciel groaned and tears began to collect on his lashes as he forced himself to maintain eye contact with his lover.

Sebastian gazed curiously at the tense face, fascinated by the way the young man looked at him. Ciel not only refused to look away, but there was some potent emotion swimming in those blue orbs. He could not place it however; never having had that particular sentiment flashed his way before. What was it? Adoration, desire, hope? No, Sebastian had been privy to having seen all those in the past.

When the last bit of his manhood was enveloped by Ciel, he released a frustrated sound as he battled the natural instinct to brutally molest the trusting soul beneath him. Instead, Sebastian continued to stare at his partner, waiting patiently for any indication that he could begin moving. Oddly enough, it actually mattered to him that Ciel was comfortable enough to continue.

"Are you," he paused, not sure how proceed. "Are you alright?" Sebastian breathed, anxiously awaiting the answer. Ciel blinked a few times, removing the dampness that had collected on his eyelids. His faced relaxed slightly and he managed a slight smile before nodding affirmatively to the question.

Gradually, Sebastian rolled his hips back, his gaze never leaving Ciel's face and noticing the way the small brows knitted together in pain. Cautiously, he began a slow pace moving back and forth, making sure to take into account the reactions produced by his ministrations. Eventually, Ciel's groans of discomfort transformed into slight pants of pleasure, his hips starting to move in sync with the rocking of Sebastian's body. Grabbing the other slender thigh, the graduate positioned it to mirror its twin, allowing him to slid in deeper and reach the prized bundle inside.

"Ahh, ahhh." Ciel gasped at the sensation, shaking uncontrollably as he buried his face in a broad shoulder. Sharp nails punctured Sebastian's back, red blossoming in their wake. The pain only spurred him on and he purred with delight at the rough treatment brought on by lustful need. "More." Ciel begged. "More of you." Sebastian hummed at the pleading, pressing their bodies close together and himself harder into his lover's most intimate parts.

Moans and heavy breaths filled the air, twirling and tangling in a symphony born of passion. Ciel cried out in ecstasy as Sebastian skillfully brushed past his spot over and over again until he was sure he would pass out from the intensity of it all. He clung desperately to the sweaty form above, afraid that if he let go these feelings might disappear. All he could see, hear, and smell was Sebastian and if death came to claim him at this moment Ciel would happily go and not because of the bliss his body was experiencing. Ciel would leave this earth knowing that he had finally had the deep passionate connection with another person that he had craved for so long. Suddenly the overwhelming urge to express it came over him and forbidden words spilled from his lips before thought could stop them.

"I love you." Ciel panted arduously; those three words never having been spoken more truthfully than right now. "Sebastian, I love you." He breathed, shutting his eyes and pressing himself even closer to the large frame that continued to move rhythmically over him.

An ebony head jerked up from its place in the crook of Ciel's neck at the phrase and Sebastian's pace faltered only slightly as a look of disbelief was given to the fervent kisses being pressed into his shoulder. Red eyes were wide as he pulled the small arms from around him and pushed up to stare the young man in the face. Lidded blue opened to gaze up; the man just gaping wordlessly at him.

Sebastian's mind raced, trying to process it all; however the most disconcerting thing was the tightness in his chest that appeared the instant Ciel chose to speak. The sensation, warm and comforting, grew in swells, threatening to overtake all his sensibilities. He licked his lips nervously; the foreign feeling not dissipating, but actually increasing in magnitude the longer he looked down at that beautiful face. It tugged at his heart making Sebastian uneasy as he tried to figure out a way to cease its control over him.

"I-I . . ." He stuttered, at a complete loss for a response. Ciel didn't wait to hear one and forcefully pulled Sebastian back down to him, demanding lips crashing over the confused mouth.

Red eyes rolled back into his head as he let himself drown in the waves of the strong emotions crashing over him. Long arms wrapped protectively around the lithe form; kissing furiously as if he would perish from not being able to taste his partner. Their bodies connected with renewed energy and Sebastian trembled as he thrust desperately into Ciel. His orgasm approached rapidly and soon his steady pace began to beat out of time.

"I-ah, I want it come." Sebastian begged uncharacteristically, releasing Ciel's mouth for a second before reclaiming it hungrily. He knew his partner was close and he reached down to stroke the sticky shaft quickly. "Let-ah, let me." He panted.

"In me." Ciel whispered, grinding himself harder against the frantic thrusts. "Come in me." He breathed before his vision blurred white in rapture. "God, Sebastian!" He cried out, head flinging back as he came hard and fast in pure bliss.

Tight muscles fluttered and clenched around Sebastian's length and he choked out a ragged cry as he came. He shuddered as each aftershock of his orgasm shook his sensitive system to the core and he collapsed on top of Ciel's sweat drenched body, gasping for air. Never in all his time had the man experienced something like this; he felt whole and satisfied, as if some void he never knew existed had been temporarily filled.

Sebastian slid his semi-erect cock out of Ciel, laying his head down on the small chest and stared at the wall. Small fingers combed through the wet black hair lovingly and he listened to the rapid heartbeat slowly return to a normal rhythm. He continued to gaze blankly at the wall, his mind too overcome with what had just happened and too confused as to what it all meant.

For the first time since he could remember, Sebastian Michaelis was terrified. He didn't know what to do or where to start in dealing with the strange sentiments that persisted in his chest and he was most disturbed by the fact that all he wanted at this moment was to continue holding Ciel in his arms. No, this would not do. Sebastian could not, would not, be overtaken by a mere human . There had to be a way to regain his control so he could follow through with the orders from his Lord, but how was he to do that when warm affection burned brightly within his being?

Red eyes closed gently as he felt Ciel press light kisses to his forehead. The young man was radiating happiness and contentment, the emotions flowing from him into Sebastian and making the man melt into his touch. Tomorrow; tomorrow he would think of how to deal with these troublesome feelings. However, tonight, Sebastian would allow himself to fall victim to Ciel; tonight, he would let himself fall in love.

* * *

_The slab was cold and the chill seeped through Ciel's bones, but he found himself unable to care about that while the heat of Sebastian's body hovered over him. Wherever they were it was pitch black except for the table on which they proceeded to join together in mutual gratification. Limbs tangled around on another while mouths sucked and tongues lapped exposed heated skin. The sounds of their rapid breaths and low moans filling the dark space._

_"Ah, Sebastian, more." Ciel whined, reaching down to guide his lover's slender hips harder in between his thighs. Sebastian growled appreciatively at the request, increasing his thrusts to a brutal pace until it was too much for the young man to bear. "Sebas-ah, slow down." He panted, grunting in pain. "It hurts."_

_A slow grin spread over the man's face as he ignored the plea; driving even more violently into the body beneath. Ciel grit his teeth and cried out for his lover to stop to no avail; a warm liquid seeped from his abused hole that smelled of copper and rust. His mind panicked as it registered the scent; blood, Sebastian was tearing him in two._

_"Sebastian stop!" He screamed, reaching up and jerking as hard as possible at the hair on the man's neck. Blue eyes widened in terror at the face that greeted him. "Wha-?"_

_Maroon spheres glistened with cat-like slits and focused solely on Ciel, enjoyment obvious in their depths. Sebastian's inhumanly wide grin spread over his handsome face distorting the features into something frighteningly evil. Two razor sharp fangs elongated from the top row of gleaming white teeth as he licked thin lips._

_"N-no." Ciel protested shakily before attempting to shove this horrifying thing that looked like his boyfriend off his body. "Get away! Get the fuck off!" He screamed, trying to land a blow on the creature's face as it continued to fuck his lower half. "Where is Sebastian? What have you done to him?!" Ciel demanded._

_"Ohh, but I'm right here." The thing cooed, stretching its forked tongue out to brush over the struggling young man's cheek. "I've been with you the entire time." It hissed matter of factly while pinning the flailing limbs above Ciel's head. Tears rolled unrestrained down his face as he glared up at the beast. "I must say, taking your innocence was quite a treat for me." It hummed. "Didn't think you'd give it up so easily." Ciel moaned lowly at the comment._

_"But I'm still hungry." It mused out loud and leaning in to whisper into the small ear. "How about a little something to hold me over until dinner time, hm?" It chuckled as Ciel refused to give up, his body twisting in every correction to free itself from the monster's grip. "So lively." It moaned sweetly. "I just love it when they still have enough energy to fight back." Ciel gave a blood curdling scream as fangs broke through the supple skin on his throat and it began to slurp the precious life's fluid from his body. _

_The room became blacker, the darkness seeming to move over them more quickly as the young man felt himself start to lose consciousness. The last thought that crossed his mind before the abyss swallowed him whole was that he hoped Sebastian was alright and then there was nothing._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Oh my God, AnimeCujo! What the hell do you think you are doing? First, you have this beautiful love scene and then you just piss it all away with some sort of freaky-deaky nightmare where Ciel is being raped by a scary monster. And to top it off you end the chapter right there? Geez! If I didn't like myself so much I would be beating myself to a bloody pulp! LOL_

_Anyhow, review, review, review. I don't just write delicious smut for myself. :P_


	13. Chapter 13

Air rushed into his lungs as he gasped for breath; eyes unfocused in the dark room and head hurting from the sudden rush of blood to his brain from sitting up too fast. Ciel hunched over his body, trying frantically to collect his wits from the horrendous dream he has just awakened from. Thin arms wrapped protectively around his bare frame, hugging tightly as blue eyes were wide with fear.

It was just a dream; just a dream. The consoling thought played over and over again in his mind to no avail. The images had been too vivid; the sensations too real to have just been a figment of his subconscious. Involuntarily, Ciel reached up to touch his neck, fully expecting there to be puncture marks and blood. Instead, his fingers grazed over smooth, unblemished skin and he relaxed a little at the reassurance that it was only a nightmare once again.

Ciel glanced over at a still sleeping Sebastian, smiling at the peaceful look on his lover's face. His heart skipped a beat at the thought that yes; he could actually call the man his lover now. Ciel admired the way the soft moonlight made the pale skin almost glow; the illumination making Sebastian look hauntingly beautiful. He smiled and leaned down to place a light peck onto the motionless pink lips, but was stopped midway as a severe pain tore through his body.

He jerked upright, muscles tensing as his shoulders burned like fire in his upper back. Ciel panted loudly, his entire body instantly hot and aching. Fingers white knuckled the sheets and teeth ground together in an attempt to keep quiet, but the torment only increased and soon small moans escaped his mouth. This couldn't be happening; not in front of Sebastian and not after the beautiful coupling they had spent only a few hours before. He needed to get out of here.

Ciel quickly slipped from the bed, sweat collecting on his brow and dampening his hair as he tried desperately to muffle the groans of the ever increasing intensity of torment he was experiencing. He just needed to get out of here until this was over; then the student would sneak back under the sheets and Sebastian would be none the wiser. Ciel dressed stealthily, putting on only enough clothing as necessary to withstand the cold outdoors.

Stepping outside, he took a deep breath of frosty air and exhaled a puff of white. The light snow had blanketed the campus with a slight dusting and had left the temperature low and cold for the rest of the night. Ciel dug his nails into his palms as he forced himself to put distance between him and the dorm, hoping that a short walk would help ease some of the pain in his body. He made it as far as the courtyard before a searing jolt of agony ripped through him and he fell to his knees.

"Why-ha? Why?" Ciel whimpered through his teeth before moaning loudly. It felt like his skeleton was being ripped from his body through his skin. "Please, make it stop." He begged quietly, tears of frustration starting to form in his eyes.

The student felt hot and sweat continued to pour from him despite the frigid temperatures. He wanted nothing more than to shed the heavy layers of this clothing and stand stark naked in the cold in an effort to relieve the internal heat broiling him alive. Ciel's stomach rolled and lurched suddenly and he bent over to vomit in the snow covered grass. Foul smelling bile forced its way past his lips, landing on the ground with a disgusting splattering sound. He coughed as he finished, wiping the taste from his mouth with the edge of his sleeve. Ciel sniffled weakly as he stared at the mess he had made and at the obviousness of the situation; he was ill and he needed help.

Reaching into his coat pocket, he retrieved his cell phone and dialed a number that he knew by heart. There was only one person he would let see him in this state and even though it was 3 AM in the morning, there was no one Ciel would rather lean on in this moment than his best friend. The call rang several times before going directly to voicemail. Groaning, the student redialed, this time the call was picked up on the third ring.

'ello?' A groggy voice answered. Ciel panted into the receiver as he tried to form a coherent sentence through the pain. 'Hello?' Alois asked again, annoyance clear in his tone. 'Hey, fucker! What the he-'

'Alois.' Ciel managed to get out. 'Alois, I need, ha, help me.' He panted, fingers trembling so much he almost dropped the device.

'Ciel?' The blonde asked, the sound of sheets rustling signaling that he was sitting up in bed. 'Sorry, didn't see the caller ID. You ok?'

'N-no.' He groaned, curling in on himself as another spasm wracked his frame. 'He-help me, please.' Ciel let out a low pained whine and Alois jumped up from the mattress.

'Where are you? Ciel?' Alarm evident in his voice as he was already racing around his dorm collecting clothing to where. 'Tell me! I'm coming to you!'

'Courtyard. By the ch-church." He panted, vision blurring for a moment. 'Hurry.' Ciel pleaded before the phone slipped from his grip and fell face down into the grass.

'Ciel? Ciel!' Alois cried into the receiver, panicking when nothing was said in return. Shoving the device in his pocket, he wrapped a scarf warmly around his neck and bolted from his room.

The icy air slammed into Alois like a ton of bricks as he exited the building, but he ignored it in favor of sprinting in the direction of the courtyard. It was eerily quiet out on the campus as most of the students had either gone to sleep or were attending after parties when the festival ended at midnight. There was a moment when Alois remembered that he had left Claude asleep in his bed without a reason as to where he was disappearing too, but again, he couldn't be bothered with such trivial details when Ciel was in trouble.

Rounding a corner, aquamarine eyes locked instantly onto the dark figure hunched over on the ground and the blonde pushed himself to run even faster. His legs pounded the frozen earth, each step taking him closer to the shivering mass wearing only a pea coat and absent of any sort of gloves or scarf.

"Ciel!" Alois cried, the sharp intake of cold air making him cough as he reached his friend. Wrapping his arms around, he helped hoist the student up into a standing position. "What the fuck are you doing out here?" He shouted angrily, before noticing Ciel's flushed face and lethargic demeanor. "Oh my God, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Damp slate locks shook back and forth as his clammy fingers gripped Alois's jacket for support. Ciel panted heavily as he tried to focus his vision, shivering even though his body was burning up and he was drenched in sweat. Knees threatened to give way as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Help." Ciel whispered painfully. "It-it hurts so much, my body feels, it feels like-" He lurched forward, leaning over the side of Alois's shoulder as he vomited violently again the liquid scorching as it exited his already raw throat. Looking down at the mess, Ciel's face blanched at the sight. "Oh God." He whispered, before collapsing completely into his friend.

"Hey! Hey, Ciel!" Alois cried, grunting as he struggled to hold up a body that was almost equal in mass to his own. Shoving his friend back a bit he gasped at the red stain that now colored Ciel's chin. Glancing at the ground, his eyes were met with the puddles of dark crimson goo. "Ciel! Ciel! Wake up!" Alois screamed in alarm, shaking the barely conscious form. "You're throwing up blood!" Ciel responded with a loan moan, his head rolling to the side.

Gone now was the hot temperature of his skin and in its place was bone white and sickly pale complexion that seemed to growing colder with every moment they stood outside. Alois's mind raced for a solution, knowing that he had to get Ciel help before it was too late. His eyes landed on the church doors and in a split second decision he decided that going there was their best bet.

"Come on." He ordered, slinging a limp arm over his shoulder and practically dragging his friend towards the cathedral. Alois's arm wrapped around the small waist, supporting as much of his weight as possible. "Hold on, Ciel. You're going to be ok." He breathed, the words sounding more confident than he actually felt as he dragged him across the courtyard and up the old stone steps.

As soon as they entered the large double doors welcoming warm washed over them; however the delightful heat did nothing to raise the temperature of Ciel's skin. Alois shuffled them as best he could down the naive, anxiously looking around for any signs that someone was around. Candles and wall sconces provided a soft light throughout the ancient building and he was sure they would find the assistance they sought here. His logic being that no moron would leave that many burning wicks unattended overnight.

"Help! Please help!" Alois shouted as they reached the pulpit. He hefted Ciel onto the front pew, noticing that he looked even paler than before and his breathing was taking on a disturbing rasping sound. "I need help! Anybody! Please! My friend's sick!" He called out again before turning back help Ciel lay down on his side.

Alois quickly removed his scarf and placed it under the limp head, cushioning it from the unforgiving stiffness of the pew. Next he covered Ciel with his jacket, hoping that the extra layer would bring some color back to him; although he doubted it.

"It's gonna be ok." He assured his friend, starting to get angry that no one seemed to be around. This was a church, dammit! Aren't they supposed to help the needy and ill? Looking up to the heavens he yelled furiously. "Where the fuck is everybody?"

"Excuse me." Alois spun around at the gentle voice, almost knocking the person over in the process. The altar boy was carrying a small candle, his blonde hair a mess and green eyes alert. "You said you need help?" He asked, genuine concern evident in his face. Alois blinked several times in disbelief that his rant had actually worked before grabbing the youth's arm and dragging him towards Ciel.

"Please, he's really sick." He begged as the blonde boy bent over to take a closer look. Alois hovered over him nervously. "Can you help him? He needs a doctor. Can you get a doctor?" The altar boy stood up and turned to face him.

"It will be alright." He smiled reassuringly, patting the student on the shoulder. Alois winced slightly as the hand almost seemed to crush the bone with each tap. "You stay with him and I'll be right back, ok?" Green eyes shone bright with confidence at the statement.

"Y-yeah. I will." Alois nodded, watching as the boy scurried away through a side door. "Hurry!" He called out before glancing back at his friend. Ciel looked even worse now; his skin a deathly pale. Reaching into his pocket, Alois dug out his smartphone and cursed when he saw there was no cell signal in the church. "Fuck you, Verizon. Can you hear me know, my ass." He grumbled angrily.

Loud footsteps caught his attention and Alois whirled around to see a tall figure in long dark robes appear from the side door; the altar boy following closely behind. The intimidating man's face immediately clicked in his mind and he frowned at the blonde as Father Spears completely ignored him and went directly over to Ciel's side. Alois crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for the priest to say something; foot tapping impatiently.

"Finnian." The Father spoke calmly, the young man perking up at the sound of his name. A large palm was placed against Ciel's forehead and he hissed lowly at the icy temperature of it. "Go into my office and get my things. Quickly." The stern tone implied that his orders were to be followed precisely and Finnian wasted no time carrying them out as he exited through the door once again. Leaning into Ciel's ear, "Everything will be fine, Ciel. You're not going to pass tonight; not if I have anything to say about it." He whispered, gently stroking the slate colored hair and wiping the dried blood from his chin.

Alois's jaw dropped at the command, wondering why they weren't calling an ambulance or something. Bewildered blue eyes followed the clergyman as he stood up and proceeded to make his way towards the pulpit with all the nonchalance one might find in a person who was waiting for at the train to arrive. Anger welled up in the student's chest at the reaction to his friend's condition and a hand shot out to roughly grab the sleeve of the clerical robes; stopping Spears in his tracks.

"Hey!" Alois snapped, glaring up murderously at the much taller man. Icy green spheres slid over to meet the nuisance that now had a hold of him. "Hey, you, Father Spears! What the hell do you think you are doing?" He spat out, jerking hard on the fabric and making the man turn to face him. "Ciel needs a doctor, not an exorcism!"

"A doctor is of no use to him now." He replied simply, tugging on his sleeve to release it from the blonde's grasp. "Neither are you, but I guess that can't be helped now, can it?" Spears sniffed; Alois's jaw dropping at the insult and he continued. "However, you are not completely useless, Trancy, seeing as how you brought Ciel here first." Their heads turned at the sound of Finnian showing up again, carrying a large wooden box in his arms. "Make yourself useful and go help Ciel up." Spears waved the student away as he accepted the parcel his altar boy had brought him.

"No!" Alois fired back, stamping his foot on the ground; hands clenched as his sides. "I am not going to help you do some kind of crazy ritual sacrifice on my friend!" He snarled, the comment making the Father's lip twitch up at the corner. "He needs medical attention, which I thought you would be able to help with, but I guess I wa-ooff!" The words muffled out as a strong hand reached out and fingers pinched both sides of Alois's face until his mouth resembled that of a puckered goldfish's. Spears loomed over the smaller body, expression one of deadly seriousness.

"Listen to me, Trancy." He growled, squeezing harder and making Alois whine in discomfort. "What is happening to Ciel goes far beyond anybody in the medical community could possibly ever hope to understand. His fate now rests in God's hands alone." Frosty emerald bore into terrified aqua as he continued. "If you want him to survive tonight then you will shut up and do as you are told. If not, then get the hell out of God's church! Do you understand me?" He screamed, shoving Alois so hard that he stumbled back a few feet.

Rubbing his aching jaw, he nodded and grumbled a low 'yes, sir' before flipping the priest off behind his back. He eyed the man as he opened the old box and started pulling out its contents; vials, a small book, and sheathed dagger were placed upon the pulpit while what looked like strips of leather were handed over to Finnian. Spears communicated some instructions to him and he nodded with understanding before making his way over to Ciel.

"Come on, help me get him up." Finnian said as he passed Alois, reaching under the limp body and moving it into a sitting position. The student stared at the action, opening his mouth to protest when Father Spears spoke.

"Do everything Finny tells you to, Alois." He stated calmly as he inspected the liquids in the vials more closely. "And under no circumstances are you to take it upon yourself to try and play hero at what you see." Spears turned around and gave him a knowing look. "I can promise you that any actions you take on behalf of your own thoughts will turn out disastrous for Ciel." Alois sighed in frustration and grabbed under his friend's armpit to assist Finny in moving him out of the pew.

Ciel moaned weakly as the two young men brought him to kneel in front of the pulpit while Fathers Spears busied himself flipping through the pages of the old book. Alois huffed when Finny shifted his friend's weight against him and began to pull off Ciel's pea coat and sweater. He eyed the altar boy with a suspicious look, wondering why in the world they were undressing someone who was already so cold.

"Don't worry about it." Finny reassured him, tossing the garments over a pew and leaving Ciel naked from the waist up. "Father Spears will take care of him. He's the best!" A wide grin broke out over the youth's face and Alois snorted in response.

He watched as Finny produced the leather straps from earlier, grabbing one of Ciel's wrists and wrapping it around multiple times before making a knot that left a good three feet of the strip dangling freely. The same was done with the other hand, Alois becoming even more confused with each passing moment. Placing his hand on top of Ciel's head, he subconsciously stroked the slate locks; the action meant to be comforting for his friend, but really done to soothe his own nerves.

"Here." Finny stated, holding out a bound appendage to Alois to take. He gingerly accepted the fringe, giving a questioning look. "Hold onto this tightly. Wrap it around your hand a couple of times and stand over there." He motioned with his head to the first row of pews. "Uses the armrest for support and whatever you do, don't let go." Having finished his instructions, Finny grabbed Ciel's other bindings and turned to make his way across the aisle to the opposite pews.

Alois chewed on the inside of his cheek as he copied the altar boy's movements. Positing himself in the first row, he braced a foot flat against the wooden armrest and wrapped the strap as instructed. He noticed that when they were finished, Ciel's arms were spread wide; his milky white shoulders and back bare and exposed as his head slumped forward over bended knees.

"Now," the Father stated, turning around and approaching them. "Shall we begin?" The question was more rhetorical than anything as he stopped to coat his fingers with some of the liquid from one of the vials from the box. Reaching out to lift Ciel's chin up, he traced a cross on the young man's forehead. "Today, my son, you will discover your true power." Blue eyes fluttered lightly at the statement before Spears released his hold, the head falling back down.

Taking the large gold and sapphire rosary the priest always wore around his neck, he draped it over Ciel's neck. The heavy piece of jewelry swung like a pendulum and glittered in the moonlight. He walked back to the pulpit and returned with a bottle of holy water and the small black book. Stopping a feet away from Ciel, Father Spears opened the text to a predetermined place and began to read its contents.

"The Father who gave us His only son now bestows upon the earth another gift to His most beloved creation." He recited in a loud, clear voice that echoed off the high ceilings. "Oh Our Savior, help us once again in our hour of darkness and need. Grant us your divine sympathy and allow this child to receive your blessing so that he may fulfill the destiny granted to his family by you." Spears paused a moment before continuing to read in Latin, the phrases and words being used heavily laden with mystical meaning and spiritual praise.

Ciel began to moan quietly at as the reading continued; the ancient script seeming to bring warmth back to his frigid body. Consciousness slowly started to seep back into him and it wasn't long before blue eyes opened to gaze at the stone floor. He groaned at the uncomfortable feeling of his arms being stretched so wide; his upper body's weight supported solely by the two young men either side of him. It wasn't long before the pleasant warmth progressed into an uncomfortable heat and sweat started to trickle down Ciel's face as he felt he was being burned alive.

"Ha, ha, hot." He panted, damp bangs matted to his forehead he pulled on his restraints. Spears cool tone kept going, each word seeming to fan the fire that was now threatening to consume his body whole. "H-hot. Hot! Too Hot!" Ciel shouted, biceps straining as he tried to free himself only to have the hold on either side of him tightened further. "I have, ha, I have to," he breathed, wanting nothing more than to escape to the cool outdoors.

As the last words fell from the priest's lips, silence settled over them all. The all-encompassing fire in Ciel dissipated quickly and he sighed with relief that it was over; taking deep breaths of air and thanking God for having eased his pain. The moonlight spilled over his back; the pale skin taking on a bluish hue and Alois cocked his head to the side as he noticed the slightest twitch between his friend's shoulder blades.

"What the-" He started, but was cut off by the most horrific blood curdling scream he had ever heard in his life.

Ciel's head flung back, his eyes wide with pain and fear and from his open mouth came the cries of pure anguish. His body shuddered violently; muscles constricting and making his back contort in the most gruesome of ways. He thrashed and screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks as it felt like his body was trying to turn itself inside out. The stabbing agony in his shoulders, fiery and intense, was like nothing he had ever experienced before now. Ciel was sure his skeleton would rip through his skin at any moment.

Father Spears calmly opened the bottle of holy water and poured the entire contents down the tortured young man's back. Alois watched in horror as the clear liquid ran down in rivulets over his suffering friend; furious that they did nothing to help him. Not releasing his grip on the strap, he grit his teeth and growled at Spears.

"Help him!" Alois shouted, pulling even harder on the leather binding as Ciel jerked aggressively. Spears glanced at him momentarily before turning his attention back to the young man writhing on his knees before him. "You have to do something! He's dying, he-" Alois stopped short when he saw something push up under Ciel's skin by his spine. "Holy shit!" He cried as whatever it was trying to force its way out of the body was joined its twin.

Ciel continued to scream as he literally felt like he was being ripped open. He wanted to die because at least in death there would be no more pain. Spears took a step forward, pulling out the sheathed dagger and staring down the young man he had been watching over almost his entire life.

"It's time, Ciel." He spoke softly, the slate head dropping in defeat and shaking with heavy sobs. Removing the cover, Father Spears produced a blade; the metal glistening brightly in the light. Gripping the handle he raised it over Ciel's heaving form. "Bless him oh, Lord; for he is your son and the only hope for us all." He prayed before bringing the sharp dagger down and burying it deep within Ciel's upper back.

"Nooo!" Alois screamed as Spears removed the instrument of death and repeated the process again on the other side. Authoritative green eyes instantly shot over to the sound, freezing the blonde in his place as the metal was pulled out again.

Ciel fell forward into the priest's arms as the dagger was flung carelessly to the side. Spears leaned the limp body into his midsection as he dug a hand into the freshly made gash; thick red blood running over the bone white skin. Long fingers poked and prodded; searching for something.

"Come on." He growled in frustration, jaw clenched tightly as he supported the weight of the passed out student. "Where are you?" Spears hissed, knuckles deep in the laceration before he grabbed a hold of what he had been looking for. "There you are." He smiled, retracting his hand and whatever it was wrapped around.

Alois's jaw dropped the sight of what looked to be a series of connected bones being pulled from Ciel's back and he felt a wave of nausea roll through his stomach. Upon closer inspection, he realized it wasn't bones, but something like an appendage covered in white fuzz that was tinged pink and red from blood. By the time Spears had gotten it out, the thing was about the length of Ciel's arm and he dropped it as to proceed doing the same thing with the other wound he had created earlier.

"Release him." Father Spears ordered softly when he had finished extracting the second protrusion and letting it hang limply over Ciel's side. His arms dropped and he fell forward into the waiting embrace. "You did wonderfully." Spears praised, one arm encircling the small torso while the other gently rubbed the back of his neck. Ciel moaned softly into the holy man's shoulder before fainting for the second time that evening.

Alois stood in his spot, trying to register what he had just been witness too. Shocked aqua scanned over the white perpendicular protrusions sticking out of Ciel's upper back, noticing how they looked larger now than when they first appeared. He dismissed the idea that they were actually growing outside his friend's body, but quickly remembered that after what had just happened anything could be possible. Alois peered more closely at the extra limbs, observing the way they arched up in an angle before swooping down in a long line to their tips. Suddenly, it dawned on him what he was staring at and his breath hitched in his throat at the discovery.

"Wings." He whispered inaudibly before coughing. "Wings. He has wings." Alois managed to get out louder this time. Spears looked over at him and nodded, reaching around and removing the heavy black robe from his frame. Alois stared in awe at the sight of his best friend being wrapped securely in the fabric. "Wha-why? How?" He squeaked.

"Finnian," The priest indicated to the altar boy. "Please get some hot water and sterile cloths. We need to clean Ciel up and let him rest." Finny hummed a response and darted away through the side door for the umpteenth time. Spears lifted the sleeping young man up bridal style and he snuggled into the warm chest further. Ciel mumbled something incoherently as they started to make their way to the exit where Finny had just disappeared through.

"Wait!" Alois called out, trotting over to stand beside the clergyman who regarded him with an annoyed look. "Where are you taking him?" He demanded, earning an eye roll from behind the spectacles. "I did what you asked, so please," Alois reached out and grabbed a hold of the man's sleeve. "Please, let me stay with him. I have to know Ciel is going to be ok." Innocent blue eyes pleaded desperately and Spears sighed at the sincerity that emanated from the student.

"Alright, fine." He conceded begrudgingly. "I suppose it can't hurt since you've already seen and know more than you're supposed to for a human." Spears grumbled. Alois grinned brightly at having received the response he wanted. "And it would do Ciel good to not wake up all alone in a strange place." He continued convincing himself aloud.

"Let's not forget that it was me who brought him here tonight." Alois reminded, patting his friend's dangling leg. Spears rolled his eyes, loathing the accuracy of the statement. Sliding his gaze over to pin the blonde in his spot, he shot back.

"Don't think this earns you any special treatment, Trancy." The Father stated curtly, starting to walk again; this time with Alois at his side. "Everything you have and will become privy to from this point out is highly confidential. So don't go running your trap to anyone other than Ciel. Do I make myself clear?" The tone in his voice left no room for argument and Alois returned the previous eye roll with one of his own.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." He moaned, following the priest through the door and down the dim hallway. "Besides, anybody I told would think I was crazy." Alois added on for good measure. "Nobody would ever believe that Ciel had actually turned into . . ." he paused to think for a moment, all of a sudden realizing that he had no idea what to call his friend now.

"He's our savior." Spears finished, gazing down at the peaceful expression of the young man who rested calmly against his shoulder. A warm smile broke over the stoic man's face, his emerald orbs softening with fatherly affection. "He is the one who will save us all one day." He informed quietly as they continued down the corridor. Leaning in to whisper to Ciel, "Until that time, rest and regain your strength. You will need it for the coming days. Sleep well, my little angel."

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Just Kidding! LOL_

_But it is an end in a way, the end of the first arc that is. So, for those of you who have read A Slow and Steady Seduction know that when I transition from one section of a story to the next I take a break from posting for a week. Which means the next chapter of Revelations will be in two weeks from today. So, no, this story is not being abandoned. _

_On another note, OMG! Ciel is a friggin' angel. Bet no one saw that coming (sarcasm). The second arc is going to get more into the history of that, so be prepared for explanations and factoids. But let me know what you thought about his transition._

_Until two weeks, review and enjoy! _


	14. Chapter 14

Alois blinked a few times as sleep began to fade away from his mind; the room starting to come into focus in a horizontal view from where he slept. It took a moment, but he quickly realized that what he was looking at was not his own bedroom and he bolted upright on the loveseat to as he tried to piece together his whereabouts. Memories from the previous evening flooded into his mind and his eyes locked instantly onto a sleeping Ciel only a few feet away on the double bed in the center of the room.

Amazed aquamarine scanned over the lithe body that rested peacefully on its stomach; his best friend's head turned facing him with a calm expression. Ciel's arms were curled up under him, bare of any clothing, while his lower half was still dressed in the jeans from the night before and partially covered by a thick blanket. Alois titled his head to the side as his gaze continued to roam curiously over the most interesting and prominent feature on the student's body; the large white wings.

The new additions to Ciel's physique protruded from between his shoulder blades, arching up before bowing gracefully down to hang off the sides of the bed. Long primary feathers gently swept the wooden floors as ivory secondary quills filled in the rest of the wings' expanse. Alois gazed longingly at the way they shimmered slightly in the soft morning light; wondering if the wings felt as soft as they looked from afar. Ciel murmured inaudibly and wiggled a bit in his sleep; his new appendages seeming to move with the same ease as his arms or legs.

Nibbling on his lower lip, Alois slipped off the small couch and padded over to the bedside. Kneeling next to the mattress, he carefully reached out and stroked the top of Ciel's wing, marveling at the downy texture. He held his breath and waited to see if his actions had disturbed his best friend's rest, but when nothing happened, he gathered up some more courage and trailed his fingertips all the way down to the glossy edges.

"So soft." He whispered in awe as long white feather slipped effortlessly through his fingers. Alois glanced up to Ciel's back, noticing how the area from which the wings had sprung was now completely healed and free of any remaining blood. He thought back to how Finnian had washed and disinfected the gashes after they had reached Father Spears's quarters and took a moment to observe the room they had slept it in.

It was a decent size with large windows bordered by dark heavy curtains meant to keep the bright daylight out if necessary. Bookcases filled with numerous volumes of texts sat on either side of the medium sized bed and nightstands. A large wardrobe stood near the door with a full length mirror attached outside the ornate wood. It was what one might expect from a person who had devoted his life wholly to his religion; simple and practical.

Alois's attention snapped back as Ciel smacked his mouth and yawned slightly, his body fidgeting a bit as if it were trying to decide whether to wake up or not. The blonde smirked as he watched his friend grumble in his light slumber and hummed as he made the choice for him. Extending a hand, Alois leaned over the bed and poked a plump cheek repeatedly until a low growl of annoyance was voiced.

"Gahh, stop it." Ciel complained, batting at the intrusive digit with his hand and hearing a familiar giggle in response. "God, Alois! You are so annoying." He whined, eyes still shut tightly as he snuggled into the pillow a bit more. "I didn't sleep well, so leave me alone." Ciel hissed before grumbling, "I had the craziest nightmare." Alois's ears perked up at the statement, an idea suddenly occurring to him that maybe his friend didn't actually remember what all had happened last night.

His mind raced through the possibility that Ciel believed everything to have been a dream which would definitely explain his relaxed demeanor this morning when any other normal person would have been freaking out. Alois's gaze slid over the white wings, chewing nervously on the inside of his cheek as he tried to come up with a way of informing his best friend that his supposed dreams were actually reality. Sucking in a deep breath, he prepared himself for what was bound to be one hell of a conversation.

"Really? What were they about?" Alois began, coming to the conclusion that it was best if he knew the extent of what Ciel could recall from his transformation. "Details, I need details here, man!" He urged on for good measure as his friend groaned.

"Ugh, they were crazy." Ciel answered with a grimace. "We were in the church; you, me, Father Spears and Finny." He exhaled loudly as he recounted the unpleasant images. "It was totally freaky; lots of insane shit going on with blood and knives and bondage." Ciel yawned and frowned. "Yeah, you heard me. There was this one part where you had my wrists all tied up and were pulling my arms apart with Finny. You're such a crappy dream friend." He muttered, settling back in for some more rest.

Alois reached out and grasped his friend's hand, squeezing it until the tired lids fluttered open slightly. Dark lashes parted to show a glimpse of sleep laden cobalt orbs as they gazed upon the blonde's calm face, but not really seeing anything past that.

"What if I told you that wasn't a dream?" Alois offered seriously in a quiet voice; icy blue holding confused sapphire. Ciel blinked several times in an attempt to remove some of the grogginess from his vision and give his friend an incredulous look for the ridiculous inquiry. What if it wasn't a dream? How absurd! Things like that weren't real and they both knew it.

"Yeah, right." Ciel agreed sarcastically. "That has got to be the lamest joke you've ever tried to pull, Alois." He snickered, chuckling at the ludicrousness of it all. "Yeah, we actually ended up in the church where we took part in some weird ceremony with Spears in which I grew win-" A rustling sound behind his head caused Ciel to freeze.

Something soft and warm tickled his back and sides, making the young man's face blanch in horror. Stunned blue locked with Alois's eyes, noticing how his friend didn't seem surprised by his silence in the slightest. Instead, the blonde nodded as if reaffirming the thoughts running rampant through Ciel's mind at the moment.

It hadn't been a dream and it was with this realization that everything flooded back into recollection. He remembered the pain and the fear; the utter helplessness and the quiet pleadings to God to spare him the torture his body was experiencing. Splashes of blood and holy water; ancient chants in Latin and a gleaming blade that cut deep into him only to be replaced by Father Spears hands as he dug into the wounds to pull out . . .

Ciel lept from the bed, blankets and feathers flying as he frantically searched for a mirror. It took only an instant to register that he was in a bedroom that wasn't his own, but that didn't matter right now. He needed to see it. It wasn't real until Ciel saw it himself and he tripped once in his overzealousness to view his reflection, but that only served to slow him down a bit as desperation overrode all other senses.

He spotted the wardrobe and scrambled off the floor; practically slamming into the glass as his hands gripped either side of the wooden door. Gulping some much needed air, Ciel forced himself to look up into the mirror and a high pitched squeak emanated from his gaping mouth at what he saw.

There they were; bright white and arching over his shoulders were the graceful curves of his wings. Ciel studied them in the reflection, his gaze following them down behind his body to the large feathered tips that hovered over the floor by a few inches. This wasn't real, it couldn't be? Could it? Alois appeared in the mirror behind him, placing a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's ok, Ciel." He soothed, squeezing the tensed muscle ever so slightly. "You're gonna be alr-" Ciel whipped around, eyes wild and gripped Alois's biceps with strong fingers.

"Alright? How's it going to be alright?" He almost screamed, fear and anxiety heavy in his voice. "I have wings, Alois! Fucking wings!" Small fingers dug harshly into slender arms making Alois wince at the pressure. Ciel shook his friend violently as if that would get his point across. "Who the fuck grows fucking wings?" He demanded, starting to feel a little light headed as he hyperventilated.

"I, no, oh my God!" Ciel spouted nonsensically as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening. "This, this is a punishment." He breathed, shaking his head. "I'm being punished. God has brought judgment upon me for my sins." Alois arched a skeptical eyebrow at the panicking young man.

"Really, Ciel?" He asked doubtfully, having a difficult time coming up with a reason, if any that would warrant the wrath of God. "What in the world could you have possibly done to make you think something like that?" His friend groaned loudly at the issue only he had knew about.

"Yesterday, last night," Ciel whispered, hanging his head in shame. "Sebastian and I, we-" Both slate and blonde heads snapped up at the sound of the bedroom door opening; eyes wide like deer caught in the forest as they watched anxiously for whomever was about to enter.

Unison sighs of relief were released as neat brown hair and spectacled green orbs peered around the door and landing on the two students. The priest gave them an odd look as he walked into the room, shutting the old door behind him. The long dark robes swished around his tall frame as he crossed his arms over his chest and observed the state of the activity occurring in his bedroom.

"I thought I heard shouting." Father Spears explained in a dull tone; his glare meant more for Alois than Ciel. Fixing the blonde with a stern look, "If you continue to upset Ciel, I will have no choice, but to-" His sentence was cut off in midair as a flurry of slate locks and white feathers dashed his way; coming to kneel in front of him.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned." Ciel started babbling his confession, small fingers clutching at the priest's clothing. "I have done things not befitting of a follower of Christ. I need you to cleanse me of my sins." Spears stared down at the pleading blue pools glued to his face. "Please! Father! I need you to help me!" He cried, tears of frustration starting to form on his lashes. "Don't you see? These wings, they are God's punishment for-"

"They are not a punishment." The clergyman interrupted quietly, jade holding cobalt in a serious gaze. Long fingers reached out to gently brush away the messy bangs on Ciel's forehead as he spoke. "This is not a curse from God." He reinforced firmly. "You have done nothing wrong to bring about the Lord's anger upon you, Ciel." A small smile twitched at the corner of the normally stoic man's lips as he cupped a small cheek in his palm, forcing the young man to look at him. "In fact, what you have is a gift. A blessing from God which has been bestowed on you and your entire family."

"I-I, don't," Ciel fumbled, not understanding how being disfigured by a pair of wings was considered a wonderful miracle. "I, I'm a freak." He breathed in shaky admission, a single tear sliding down the side of his face and landing in the thumb rubbing his cheek tenderly.

"No, Ciel." He refuted lightly. "You are not a freak. Actually to be more accurate," Father Spears's eyes were warm and paternal. "You are an angel." Ciel's expression shifted from fear to confusion as the holy man continued. "Not a complete angel; that can only occur when your soul leaves this plane and is accepted into the gates of Heaven." He quickly explained. "More like, you are imbued with the strength and attributes of a holy being."

Spears's gaze slid over to Alois who had been quietly standing by and listening the entire time. He nodded at the student who immediately stepped forward to help Ciel off the floor. Too stunned to fight back, he let himself be helped to his feet and with a gentle tug, he followed Alois over to the bed where they both crawled on top of the rumpled sheets. Ciel laid his head onto the blonde's chest; the steady thumping of the heart underneath his ear soothing. Alois lovingly stroked the nape of his friend's neck, letting his fingers glide between the tenses shoulder blades. Ciel's wings folded close to his body, as if they were creating a sort of protective cocoon of feathers and warmth for him.

"You seem confused." The priest stated the obvious, standing at the foot of the bed as two different shades of blue stared at him with interest. "Let me start from the beginning and then I will answer your questions." Ciel and Alois nodded in agreement and they snuggled down into the bed further to get comfortable for what was sure to be a long story. Spears hummed in thought for a moment, collecting his word and readying what he was about to say.

"In the beginning, there was God." He began, Alois rolling his eyes at generic start. "He created everything we see around us; the land, the sun, the air we breathe; all of it was done for man." Alois opened his mouth to ask something, but Spears beat him to the inevitable question that was coming from the precocious young man. "Yes, Alois, when I say man I also mean women and children too." He sighed in annoyance as a self-satisfied smirk spread over the blonde's face. "Really, I have no idea what you see in him." Grumbling at Ciel before continuing the history lesson.

"Since the dawn of time there has been good and there has been evil; two sides of the same coin that are constantly in flux to overpower the other." The priest's tone grew somber. "When Lucifer was cast out of Heaven and relegated to serve an eternity in the bowels of Hell, He swore vengeance against God and all things held dear to him." Leaning forward and arching a brow at the pair. "Now, can you guess what Satan chose to go after in order to exact his revenge?"

An eager hand shot up and waved frantically in the air to catch the holy man's attention. He sighed as Alois practically bounced up and down, Ciel being jostled around, whispering 'pick me, pick me' even though the only other person in the room was his annoyed best friend.

"Alois, it is a rhetorical question so put your hand down!" Father Spears growled, the student pouting and lowering his arm. Fingertips pressed into his temples as the man felt a headache coming on, regardless, he persevered. "Us. Humans are the most beloved creations of God. We are the most cherished creation of His and as such, are the perfect target for Lucifer." He answered simply. "When God made Adam and Eve, He gave them free will, something that no other creature had been offered. The Lord wanted us to make up our own minds whether to follow His teachings or to fall victim to the sins of the devil. Thus, a battle for the human race's souls has been taking place since that time." The students nodded; this story nothing new to them as they had heard it plenty of times in Sunday school.

"What I am about to tell you two is something you have never heard of before." His tone becoming deadly serious. "There are things that have been kept out of the Book of Revelation for the good of humankind." Ciel's and Alois's faces paled at the information. "The fate of humanity runs much deeper and is far more complex than what you have been taught, do you understand?" The priest watched their frightened expressions before beginning again.

"John of Patmos received the Book of Revelation through a vision on a Greek island; however, God only gave him half the information. The rest was given to the Church in a text that we affectionately like to call the Book of Salvation." He paused for a moment. "In it is the story of how our Lord plans to fight back against the ever encroaching darkness of Hell upon the humans and the last effort on His part before any of the four horsemen ride."

"Wait!" Ciel asked suddenly, pushing himself off Alois and into a sitting position. "So, you're telling us that what we have been told all these years about the final battle for our souls is all dependent upon a war that will take place between good and evil beforehand?" His expression incredulous and a little pissed off as he glared at the priest. "Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable." Ciel huffed, flopping back down onto the bed. Father Spears smirked at the inquiry, seemingly amused by the young man's reaction.

"Correct." He reinforced, earning a low snort in response. "Things have been happening in the world that humans had blamed on God's wrath for centuries, when it was actually the work of Satan attempting to tip the scales of evil in his favor. The most prominent example was the Black Plague in the 1300's." Small mouths popped open in shock at learning the hidden facts. "Lucifer managed to kill millions as His demons ran wild spreading the pestilence throughout Europe."

"But it was explained later that the cause of the Plague was from rats and the fleas living on them." Alois interrupted, excited that he had actually remembered something from civics class.

"Yes, but who did the medieval populace blame first for the immense number of deaths with no apparent cause?" Spears challenged, raising an eyebrow. "God's anger and our falling temptation to the seven deadly sins." He pointed out. "Even though not entirely accurate, before the science and biology came along, we were much closer to the truth of the matter when it came to explaining things like famine and natural disasters than we are in the present day." The clergy man smirked at the irony of it all.

"To prepare for this inevitable battle, God has been building a militia of holy beings; one that would be able to face whatever army Satan has amassed over time." The Father explained. "Our Lord had chosen his general in Michael the Archangel, to lead his troops into the fray when the time finally came, however, He had hoped to avoid this war altogether and a solution revealed itself in the most peculiar of ways." His gaze landed on Ciel, who squirmed uncomfortably under the intensity of those emerald eyes.

"Michael, one of God's most adored angels, happened by chance to see a beautiful woman one day. The Book of Salvation told us that she was truly a sight to behold and that he fell instantly in love with her virtuous nature and pure heart." Spears stopped to gauge their reactions. "It was unheard of, an angel being captivated by a mortal, but he desired her nonetheless. Their love was the kind your read of in fairy tales; true and untainted. They joined together in the most intimate of acts and from their passions a new life was conceived; a child unlike the world had ever known."

"When God heard about the pregnancy, Michael pleaded and begged with his Lord to spare the woman and his unborn offspring; saying that the baby was an innocent in all this and to take his own immortal life as penance." Ciel and Alois held their breaths, leaning unconsciously forward as they waited eagerly for the decision of the angel's existence. "God had smiled upon his angel, telling him that he would allow the baby's birth; however, there would be a catch." Spears took a deep breath. "In exchange for letting the child live, he would become God's weapon on earth against Satan and his demons."

"Since the child was a combination of a human and an angel, he would be born imbued with the strength and resilience of his father and the mortality of his mother. This meant that the angelic mortal would be capable of protecting humans from the violence sought upon them by Hell's minions." He gave Ciel a poignant look. "Therefore, generation after generation of the unique bloodline has taken up the mantel of Demon Slayer, destroying evil beings and keeping Satan's forces at bay when He tries to shift the balance of power between Heaven and Hell."

"The Church was entrusted to watch and train over the first born that was a direct descendent of Michael and his lover; as he or she would one day receive the blessing and duty given to them by God when they came of age." Father Spears stopped and walked around the bed.

Large hands reached out to cup Ciel's small chin and he gently rubbed the swell of the cheek with his thumb, gazing adoringly into the large blue eyes. The young man frowned a little at the way the priest looked at him; so much hope and love in those green spheres. It was as if Spears was seeing him for the first time.

"You, Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent Phantomhive, are the next Demon Slayer." He enforced gently. "In your veins runs the blood of the Archangel, God's commander to his holy army. You are the earth's last hope in saving us from the war between Heaven and Hell and Armageddon." The Father stated softly, but firmly as Ciel just gaped at him; at a loss for words.

The student blinked rapidly and his mouth opened and closed without a sound as he processed what he had just heard. There had to be some mistake. He wasn't, he couldn't be this Demon Slayer they were talking about. He was just Ciel, business major attending St. Victoria's University and friend to Alois Trancy. Just your regular, average boy . . . the rustling of wings broke through his thoughts and his heart sank as acceptance began to sink in. Right, normal college students don't have large feathered wings shooting out of their backs.

Ciel sighed heavily, shoulders slumping as he tried to get used to the idea of being blessed by God. This was going to take a while. Spears persisted in stroking his face gently, giving him time to process the revelation of his lineage and destiny. After a few minutes, he finally broke the silence.

"Your father, Ciel. He was an amazing fighter." The clergyman encouraged, cobalt flitting up to look at him. "Vincent was steadfast in his faith and lived only to serve our Lord and protect his family. He wanted nothing more to keep you safe and fought till his last breath to ensure that you would live." Ciel shook his head, the information too overwhelming. "I know this because I was there." Spears stated, the young man looking even more shocked than before.

"You-you were there? That night?" He breathed out, hands gripping the cloaked forearms. "Tell me!" Ciel demanded desperately. "Tell me everything! What happened to them?" The Father gently removed the tight grasp on his clothing, setting the small hands back into the young man's lap.

"I had just finished training at the seminary and the reason I was around that night was because I had been chosen to watch over you by the Vatican." He enlightened, selecting his words carefully. "Your parents wanted to meet me. They wanted to see the new priest who would be handling their son in the future." Spears sighed as he reminisced. "I was very young, only 22 at the time, so it was rare that someone of my youth would have been assigned so early." Ciel nodded enthusiastically.

"Your father, there is so much of him in you." Spears praised lovingly as he smiled down at him. "And your mother, as well. A perfect combination of strength and compassion is what you inherited from them." Ciel almost whined in anticipation; he had always wanted to know exactly what had happened the night his parents died and now it looked like he might find out. "But this isn't something you should concern yourself with now. We have other more pressing matters to attend too; such as beginning your training."

Disappointment blanketed Ciel's face at hearing the statement and did his best to hide it as Father Spears released his face to cross to the other side of the room. Alois put an arm around his shoulder and came to sit next to his friend, offering a small smile of comfort. As much as Ciel didn't wish experiencing what he was going through now on anybody, he was glad his best friend was with him at this moment and he returned the gesture with a weak smile of his own.

"We will leave first thing in the morning." The man stated calmly, digging through the wardrobe for something. "You should rest for today. The next few weeks will be taxing on you as your body fully adjusts to the evolution." The sentence caught Ciel by surprise and his head jerked up in the direction of it.

"Few weeks?" He asked, brow furrowing in confusion. "What do you mean 'a few weeks'?" Ciel glanced over at Alois who just shrugged his shoulders before watching the priest begin packing warm clothing into a duffle bag. "I can't just pick up and leave, I have school and my aun-"

"I have already spoken to the university about your impending absence." The Father cut in, making his way over to the bookshelf and pulling down a few volumes; not looking up as he read the bindings. "As for Angelina, well, let's just say that she was surprised that this happened sooner than she expected, but she understands how these things work." Ciel gaped at the man who was calmly packing up the bag like one might for a weekend getaway to a bed and breakfast. He knew that his aunt trusted Father Spears, but what sort of plausible excuse could he have possibly given to make her alright with her only nephew disappearing for a few weeks?

"What did you tell her?" He asked, not sure he wanted to know and then it hit him. Ciel's eyes almost bugged out of his head as the sentence finally made sense in his mind. "Wait! What do you mean by 'sooner than she expected'?" The young man was almost positive he had heard this wrong as there was no way his aunt could have known this would happen and not tell him, right? "Oh, no." Ciel whispered meekly at the sinking feeling that maybe he had been wrong in his assumption of his aunt's ignorance of his condition.

"Angelina wasn't aware of who her sister had married at first." Spears replied, zipping up the bag placing it next to the door. "However, once Rachel became pregnant, the Church felt it necessary that she be informed about your lineage and what to anticipate as you grew older." Stopping to look up at the stunned young man, he gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't be upset with her, Ciel. Angelina wasn't allowed to tell you anything."

The student exhaled loudly, not realizing he had been holding his breath all this time. Things were beginning to make sense in a way they never had before; his aunt's reaction to his back pain, how she made sure he went to every therapy session with Father Spears, the times she would curse his father under her breath for no apparent reason. It had all been because of the legacy that Vincent had passed onto his son; a destiny that now was being fulfilled whether Ciel wanted to or not. The priest was right though; he should not be mad with Angelina seeing as she had been saddled with not only her sister's child, but the future Demon Slayer to boot.

He sighed in defeat as the realization of everything began to settle into his psyche. This wasn't a dream and there was no turning back from it. Vincent had passed on a gift from God and now it was Ciel's responsibility to pick up where his father had left off. His entire life had been building towards it, unbeknownst to him, but that didn't change the fact that it was still happening. Pursing his lips together in a thin line, he stared back at Father Spears.

"So, where are we going?" He asked morosely, trying to put on a brave face and an air of nonchalance. "Some place cool?" A small smirk twitched at the clergy man's mouth, seeing how hard the young man was attempting to be an adult about all this.

"It's a small chapel up in the mountains." Spears explained, pointing to a map on the wall, "very remote and peaceful." An eyebrow arched up as he proceeded. "Your father was trained there as well." Ciel's face changed from one of false indifference to one of interest at the mention of his father's name. He stared at the spot on the map, now very much intrigued in seeing the chapel and its surroundings.

"Your aunt has packed up some of your things and Bard will be here in the evening to deliver them." The stoic voice brought the student back from his thoughts and he nodded slightly in confirmation. Spears watched as Ciel glanced over at Alois; a look of longing on his face. "No, he can't come." Hearing the answer to his mental question making the student upset.

"Why not?" Ciel whined like a spoiled five year old. He shouldn't be so clingy to Alois, he was a grown man after all, but the idea of going away for weeks on end and taking on this whole new chapter of his life without the exuberant blonde was not something he wanted to do. "Please? He already knows all about me and what I am. Why can't he come?" Deep blue blinked up beseechingly at the priest who just shook his head.

"No, Ciel." Spears repeated firmly. "Alois will only be a distraction for you if he stays. Besides, I can't just start dragging students out of the university for no good reason. People will start to get suspicious." Alois pouted from behind his friend while Ciel let out a low disappointed whine.

"He can't even come and visit?" The student tried again, lower lip trembling like he might start to cry. The Father chewed on the inside of his cheek as he felt the warm presence of love and adoration emanate from Ciel's aura. He was unknowingly using his angelic powers in his desire to have his friend around and Spears sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Alois can come up once a week." He relented, the pair of students happily cheering as the blonde grabbed Ciel in a hug that had them rolling on the bed and giggling. "Only one time a week. No more! Understand?" Spears reinforced, grumbling as he exited the room.

Standing outside the closed door of the bedroom, he listened to the animated conversation within. It was obvious that the two were excited about what lay ahead and Father Spears tried to keep the small smile that threatened to spread over his face at the joy that radiated off Ciel at the moment. The young man would grow more powerful by the day as his soul and body became accustomed to the spiritual gifts it now possessed. It was comforting to know that Ciel had managed to transition over so well, however there was still something nagging at the back of the priest's mind.

Father Spears was still not one hundred percent sure what had caused the change to happen before its scheduled time. He had a pretty good idea as to who had influenced it, but that didn't answer the question of how. Shaking his head, he decided not to dwell on the insignificant fact; there were more important things to deal with at the moment. His first priority now was guiding and training the Demon Slayer and saving the human race from the ravages of Hell.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Did you miss me? I missed you! LOL_

_Second arc, explanations are coming down the drainpipe in this section of the story. Questions will be answered and things will be revealed. Ciel is not going to get pregnant, so all you out there who had that little theory tucked away in your back pockets can just forget it. This story may involve religion, but there will be no immaculate conception here. Only good old fashioned boy lovin' without the use of condoms cuz in my crazy little world nobody has anything. (Disclaimer: In reality, please protect yourselves while having intercourse). _

_I am going to be out of pocket next week so, responding to reviews will be late, but I will respond cuz I love to hear from each and everyone of you! So, enjoy! _


	15. Chapter 15

The door to the dorm room closed with a thud, the lock clicking into place. Sebastian scanned over the all too familiar space his sight immediately landing on the rumpled mess that was his bed. Slowly he walked over and sat down on the messed up sheets and comforter, fingertips running over the fabric as he gazed longingly at one pillow in particular.

It had been seven days since Sebastian had awoken in his bed; naked and alone. A week since the night of the attack at the Harvest Festival and the last time he had laid eyes on Ciel and he had spent everyday since then waiting patiently for the student's return in the courtyard outside the church.

Sebastian knew exactly where the young man was; he was with the head priest in a remote location. This was standard practice for the new Demon Slayer to be taken away and trained in the art of combat against the unearthly challenges he would be facing. However, the knowledge of Ciel's whereabouts didn't help ease the ache in the graduate's chest and it only seemed to intensify every day he didn't return. Groaning lowly, Sebastian shut his eyes as he let the memories of the evening wash over him, heart thudding rapidly in his chest as the images came to life in his mind.

Sounds and sensations coursed through his body as he remembered everything; his fingertips tingling at recalling the soft texture of Ciel's skin and the way the student's breath would hitch when Sebastian brushed over a ticklish spot. The sound of their wanton panting and sweat slicked skin colliding over and over again as their bodies joined together in a blissful union.

He had tried to deny the purity of the act they had participated in, but even he couldn't deny the beauty of it. They hadn't hooked up or fucked; no, they had made love. He, Sebastian Michaelis, had held Ciel in his arms and passionately made love to the young man. It was the most emotional and powerful thing the man had ever experienced in his long life.

Never had Sebastian felt so secure and safe as when Ciel had clung fiercely to his body. His chest constricted at the memory of hearing the soft confession of love and it ached with the desire of wishing he had been able to respond. Love was a foreign feeling for Sebastian; something demons like him did not understand. Instead, he had embraced Ciel even tighter and brought them both euphoria in every sense of the word.

In the morning following, rivulets of sunlight had pierced through the blinds to land on his pale cheek. Sebastian had rolled over expecting to find an equally nude Ciel only to have a pillow where his sleeping lover should have been. Brows furrowed in confusion before alarm spread over his face; Ciel was gone and being who he was destined to become, any number of things could have happened.

Anxiously, Sebastian's eyes wildly searched the room, noticing the lack of the young man's clothing on the floor. He leaned over the empty spot on the mattress and halted suddenly as he inhaled a scent. Cautiously, he leaned into Ciel's pillow and took a deep breath through his nose. Sebastian groaned quietly at the intoxicating fragrance of lavender, sunlight and something else that had not been present before. He breathed in deeply, letting the sweet perfume fill his senses and knowing exactly what had happened now. Ciel had evolved; his angelic side had emerged sometime in the middle of the night which would explain why he wasn't there in the morning.

The scent was that only carried by the angels of Heaven and as Sebastian inhaled again he could clearly pick out the floral notes of Ciel's soul mixing seamlessly with that of angelic persuasion. It was a beautiful scent; pure, ripe, and perfectly suited for the young man. The soul was now like a fine wine that had matured; full-bodied and ready to be consumed. They could now proceed with Sebastian's plan to destroy humanity's last hope and tip the scales of evil in their Mater's favor.

He choked out a breath, eyes bugling and hand flying up to clutch at this left pectoral. Beneath the surface of skin and muscle he felt a constriction; as if some force gripped his heart and was twisting it violently as he thought about Ciel's death. Another wave of torturous pain racked his body as Sebastian's mind tried to logically convince him of what he needed to do.

"No, Ciel." He managed to gasp, lids screwing shut in a final attempt to avoid the truth he had known all along. "I can't." Voice breaking as strength left him and he collapsed onto the bed, trembling with the slew of heavy emotions.

Sebastian reached for Ciel's pillow, pulling it close and burying his nose deep into the fluffy fabric. A quiet sob escaped, muffled by down feathers as desperate fingers tried to take more purchase of the item. This was unheard of; blasphemous even. A demon falling in love with an angel? And not just any demon or any angel; the General of Satan's army and God's warrior on earth, the Demon Slayer. Sebastian groaned pitifully at the irony of it all. But what would happen now?

The battle between good and evil still raged on and both sides would continue to fight for dominance over the other. Where did they stand? In the crossfire of Armageddon? Sebastian had no idea and for the first time in his long existence, the man was at a complete loss for a solution. He needed help, he needed Ciel.

Left without any other options, Sebastian curled his body around the sweet smelling pillow and shut his eyes tight. Alone in the room he could at least indulge his senses and pretend that the inanimate item in his traps was actually Ciel. Burying his face into the downy fluff, Sebastian let himself drift off to sleep and to a place in his mind where things still made sense to him.

* * *

"Ooooff!" The painful sounding noise was made as Ciel's body made contact with the hard ground with what seemed to be the tenth time today. He lay there flat on his back and stared up at the bright blue sky, not wanting to make eye contact with the man who stood over him clicking his tongue in disapproval.

"Ciel, I have told you this before." Father Spears stated, shaking his head and planting the long staff with pruning shears at one end firmly into the earth. The exact same pole which had just swept the young man's legs out from underneath and landed him in the position he was in now. "How many times must I repeat myself? You are stronger in angel form so you should release your wings when you fight." A large hand extended out to help Ciel up to his feet and he begrudgingly took the assistance.

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say." He grumbled when he stood straight again, wiping invisible dirt off his sweater before rubbing his bruised bottom. "You're not the one who has to feel those two giant wings rip through skin and bone every time. I can tell you from first-hand experience that it is not at all pleasant." Ciel glared at the priest, earning an eye roll in response.

"The pain would lessen if you only did it more often." He argued, pulling his weapon from the ground to take with him. Walking back to a spot a few feet away opposite the young man, Spears eyed him sternly. "However, you don't listen to me about most things so I don't know you would start doing that now." Ciel smirked at the holy man, coming to face him in their usual sparring positions.

"I thought priests were supposed to be pacifists." He teased, crouching a bit and raising closed fists near his face in a defensive stance. After a week of being taught the basics of hand to hand combat by Father Spears, Ciel was more than well aware that the preconceived notions he had for years about the Church were just that; notions and nothing more. "Whatever happened to turning the other cheek?" The young man goaded, shifting his weight between his feet.

"Don't try to change the subject." The priest pointed out, bringing the staff to cross horizontally in front of his body. "You have yet to show me any progress that suggests you have learned anything from our sparring." He pointed out, the young man returning the previous eye roll with one of his own.

"Well, maybe I could if I had something to use other than my bare hands." Ciel complained, nodding towards the long metal in his opponent's hands. "Every time we do this you always get that pole and me, I get nothing, but my hands to work with." Proving his point, he held his hand out, splayed wide open and vulnerable. "See, it's not fair and there's no way-"

"Ciel!" Father Spears cut off abruptly and the young man pursed his lips at the admonishing tone. "There are times when you will not have a weapon at your disposal, but your enemy will." He explained as emerald eyes intense as they burned behind clear spectacles. "In those instances, the only thing you will be able to use is your strength and power as an angel. This is why it is so important that you learn how to release your wings quickly and efficiently." Ciel frowned at the frustrated expression on the priest's face, confused as to why his hesitancy to shift was such an issue for the man.

"I still don't think it's fair." He grumbled under his breath. The priest sighed heavily at the stubborn attitude, resigning himself to the fact that he would just need to continue to push the young man to point where he finally realized that the only way he can fight and win is by fully accepting the powerful gifts that had been bestowed upon him; no matter how painful it was in the beginning.

"Alright, Ciel." Spears stated calmly, narrowing his eyes and focusing solely on his opponent. "I want to you to come at me with everything you've got." Ciel growled and lunged forward, his blue eyes bright with excitement and adrenaline as he was determined to win this match without the assistance of his holy powers.

After a few well-placed blows, Ciel found himself in his usual position; on his back and pinned to the ground by a heavy black boot. The Father shook his head in disappointment as once again he had bested the young man who by all means should able to render any human man unconscious on the ground. The boy was truly just as stubborn as his predecessor had been.

Ciel coughed and sat up as the foot was finally removed from his chest. He rubbed the accosted are with is hand and glared at the priest's back who felt the need to continue to lecture him even as he still tried to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him. It had been like this for the past week, ever since the two had left the church and headed up the mountain to the foretold of chapel.

The trek through steep passage ways and snow covered paths had taken them hours to traverse. Everywhere Ciel looked he saw only trees, trees and more trees and he could have sworn that Father Spears had gotten them lost several time. Still, he followed behind lugging the heavy backpack of clothing and other supplies for what seemed like an eternity.

It was around the second hour of their journey that the young man seriously regretted asking the priest what he should do about the wings on his back while they were still back at the church. Ciel never remembered seeing his father's wings, so there had to be a way to hide or at least cover them up. He had sighed as he thought about the memory from earlier that day . . .

"You're thinking about it too much, Ciel." Father Spears instructed, walking behind the young man who stood facing the mirror. Blue eyes glared furiously at the reflection of the shirtless figure flanked by ivory feathers that refused to dissipate. "An angel's power comes from its connection to God. Allow yourself to feel the holy energy that flows through your soul and let your physical body become whole with it." A large hand placed itself on a small tensed shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Ciel's gaze flicked up to meet the confident green orbs and he took another deep breath as he tried to keep from feeling so discouraged. He felt like the worst angel in history right now, seeing as how he couldn't even master the simple task of absorbing his own wings back into his body. Closing his eyes, Ciel cleared his mind of all thoughts of doubt and irritation and focused on 'feeling' the soft appendages become one with his physical form.

"Oh." He gasped quietly as his skin became warm suddenly. It was a comfortable and pleasant sort of heat that enveloped him from head to toe; akin to wrapping a fuzzy blanket around himself. Ciel sucked in a deep breath as his shoulders began to tingle and with a shimmering of light, his wings melted into his body before disappearing altogether. "Wow." He whispered in awe as he stared at his reflection again.

Turning around, Ciel twisted his neck to get a good look at his back in the mirror. The flawless pale skin met his gaze and he marveled at the empty space between his shoulders where his wings were perched only moments before. "That is so cool." He mumbled, straining his eyes as he searched for any kind of scar or bruising; there wasn't any though. A low hum from behind had the young man turning his head and raising a curious eyebrow at the sound. "What?"

"I don't think you will be saying that when you have to release them." Spears observed coolly, the tone making Ciel a little worried about the meaning behind the comment. The priest gave him a comforting smile. "From what I know, it is not as simple as 'tucking' them and somewhat painful." His face blanched at the idea and the man quickly added. "However, the more often you do it, the easier it gets." He reassured, Ciel not really convinced as recalled the searing pain of having his wings pulled free during his transformation.

Shaking his head, the student tried to dispel the anxiety that was building up at thought of having to experience the feeling of his skeleton being ripped from his body once again as his wings came forth. Instead, he focused on rummaging through bag of clothing which Bard had brought for him and wondering what lay ahead . . .

Ciel sighed happily as he slumped down into the bathtub, little toes sticking out from the top of the foamy water and wiggling in delight at the hot soaking liquid. He hummed in contentment as he relaxed in the porcelain basin, trying to forget that he had lost yet again to Father Spears in their latest match.

"Bet you wouldn't be so tough without that big gardening tool." He pouted, hands cupping together and bringing water to his face to wash it. Ciel knew what the priest was trying to do; he might be stubborn, but the young man wasn't stupid. Father Spears was trying to push him to the point where he wouldn't have any other choice, but to shift into his angelic form. He shuddered at the memory of what it felt like the first time he tried to release his wings.

He had attempted it the first day they arrived at the chapel. Father Spears had coached him to concentrate on the essence of the Holy Spirit and to will his wings to appear outside his body. Ciel did as he was instructed and eventually did manage to produce the large white wings, but that was only after he had ended up kneeling on the ground panting and moaning in agony as he experienced what felt like someone was ripping him open from the inside.

Father Spears told Ciel that the reason it hurt so much was because his body was still adjusting to its new angelic form and that eventually the act would become second nature to him. The student had given the priest an incredulous look and had shaken his head; refusing to release his wings again. Ciel would just wait until his body was fully acclimated until he tried that little party trick.

He waded around in the soapy tub for little while longer, thinking about the warm bed and soft duvet that awaited him when he got out. Ciel had to admit, he never thought he would end up liking this little cabin so much when they had first walked up, but it had grown on him. Despite the fact that every day he went out into the courtyard only to have his ass handed to him by a man 15 years his senior, there was something comforting about this place and it soothed his wary nerves.

When they had first arrived by exiting the woods, Ciel had scanned the clearing with wonder. In the middle was a circular courtyard with a quaint chapel on one side and a little wooden cabin on the other. A light layer of snow blanketed the ground and icicles hung from the eaves of the roof; glistening in the afternoon sun. It was obvious that no one lived there seeing as how it must be only one bedroom and no smoke rose from the stone chimney even though it was more than cold enough outside for a fire.

Something about the stillness of the space spoke to Ciel and he felt instantly at peace as they entered the cabin. The thought that his father had once walked in these very same steps brought a smile to his face; making his heart swell with warmth. Ciel observed as the priest went to work lighting a fire in the small living room's hearth and a realization swept over him.

All his life, the young man had wished to have known his parents better. Losing them at age 10, Ciel had few memories, most happy, but still he longed for the years in between. He wanted to know their habits and quirks to see what he had inherited. On some level in his mind, he was happy that he had borne the lineage his family had been given by God; as crazy as that sounded in his logical brain. It was a special connection that he now shared with his deceased father; the idea made Ciel almost giddy.

Sighing loudly, he extracted himself from the glorious warm water and stepped out of the tub to reach for a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, Ciel walked over to the mirror above the sink and wiped the condensation from the glassy surface. A face stared back, the same one that he saw everyday consisting of Rachel's large blue eyes and Vincent's nose and chin.

Yes, it was here that he would find out more information about the Phantomhive bloodline. Starting tomorrow, Ciel would make it his mission to not only show Father Spears what he was made of, but to find out more about who his parents were and what he would ultimately become.

* * *

Ciel stepped out into the cold morning dressed in jeans, sweatshirt and sneakers, knowing that training in the courtyard would most likely mean him getting dirty at some point. Even though he shivered slightly at the low temperatures and lack of heavy clothing, the past week had taught him that he would be sweating soon enough. Stretching slender arms over his head and yawning, Ciel noticed movement in front of the chapel.

Two figures stood having a conversation; the taller of them easily recognizable as Father Spears in his long black robes and the other shorter and wearing a dark blue sweater with the hood pulled up. Ciel squinted in their direction as he tried to make out the new comer before the pair turned and began walking towards him. The stranger carried a large duffle bag slung over his shoulder and talking the clergyman like they had known one another for years.

"Ciel, good morning." Spears greeted, planting his pruning staff in the ground and stopping a few feet away. The young man next to him halted as well, tinted sunglasses hiding his eyes as he grinned. Ciel could have sworn he had seen that smile somewhere before. "I thought about what you said yesterday."

"What I said?" He shook his head, the statement forcing his attention back to the priest. The confused look changed into one of understanding as yesterday's conversation while sparring came back to him. "Oh! About how it was unfair that you have a weapon and I don't when we train."

"I concur." The holy man nodded in affirmation. "Which is why I have requested some outside assistance." Sweeping a clothed arm next to him and indicating the young man still grinning there. "I believe you two have met before." The stranger chuckled at the comment before reaching up to pull the concealing hoodie away from his face.

Ciel's jaw dropped in disbelief as he caught sight of the familiar shock of black bangs settled into the bright blonde hair. Long fingers gripped the edge of the sunglasses, removing them to reveal amused brown eyes and a playfully cocked eyebrow. Ciel sucked in a deep breath as he blinked multiple times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating; unfortunately, he wasn't.

"Long time, no see." Dagger snickered, stepping forward and leaning in to smirk. "Thanks for coming through on that date with Lizzy. She's a great girl." Ciel scowled at being reminded of how that event had come to fruition and he wanted nothing more at this moment than to slap the Cheshire cat grin from the senior's face.

"You had better have treated her with respect." He growled, fists clenching at his sides in annoyance. "If you tried anything funny with Lizzy, I swear, I'l-"

"You'll what?" Dagger countered, enjoying how irritated the young man was becoming just by his mere presence. "Defend her honor in a duel against me?" He laughed lightly at the murderous look being shot his way. "I don't know how that would do her any good since those types of scenarios never seem to end well for you."

Ciel grit his teeth; temper flaring and starting to boil over. Dagger chuckled at the livid expression and he leaned back on his heel while crossing his arms over his chest. He cocked his head to the side, studying Ciel as if he were some sort of science experiment and glanced over at Father Spears.

"Where are his wings?" He snorted, giving Ciel a once over. "Isn't the demon slayer supposed to have wings? Or is he not mature enough yet for those?" Dagger wiggled his brows to antagonize the student, which was the straw that finally broke the proverbial camel's back.

"What the fffff-" Ciel spat, managing to bite his lip mindfully to keep from cursing. He glared at the priest, his anger now being misdirected. "How does he even know who I am?" Ciel shouted, stepping up to the tall man to confront him and jabbing him in the shoulder. "I thought this was all confidential information! So why does this prick get to be in on the big secret?" Slim shoulders heaved with rage as calm green eyes stared back at him. Ciel was sick and tired of everyone being more informed than him about, well, him.

"Hey! Who are you calling a prick, speed bump?" Dagger countered, dropping the bag and marching forward. The contents made a loud clattering sound as it banged against the hard ground. Reaching out and grabbing a handful of Ciel's sweater, he spun the young man to face him again. "And be more respectful to your elders!" He chastised to stunned cobalt blue. "Father Spears is a highly respected priest who deserves nothing less." Dagger flashed a bright smile to the clergy man.

"Get off me!" Ciel snarled, jerking himself out of the intrusive grasp before turning his temper on Dagger. "Who the hell are you anyways?" He demanded, giving a hard shove in the older male's chest and making him take a step back. "How do you know about me? And what is your business with Father Spears?" Ciel stopped his advancement to pin Dagger with a deadly look. The senior glanced over at the priest who gave him a slight nod.

"Fine." He sighed loudly, placing hands on his hips. "The truth is, I didn't come from another private school to join the fencing team at St. Victoria's. I'm actually from the church's orphanage Noah's Ark, ever heard of it?" Ciel nodded in affirmation, the name sounding familiar and Dagger continued. "I've known Father Spears since I came there when I was 5 and he transferred me into the university this semester so I could assist with your swordsmanship." The slate haired student snorted at the comment and rolled his eyes. "Don't believe me?" He inquired, leaning forward and winking making Ciel's irritation flare again.

"Eh-hm." A throat cleared off to the side, the priest eying both of them. "Dagger, I didn't ask you here to goad Ciel into a cat fight." He admonished. "And Ciel, Dagger is an incredibly talented swordsman in not only fencing, but other forms as well." Ciel hung his head and pouted. Spears extended a long finger and lifted the down turned chin up to gaze directly into the large blue eyes.

"I understand that all this is extremely overwhelming for you." He sympathized, watching the small brows knit together with tension. "But time is of the essence, Ciel, and we need to get you trained and up to speed on things as quickly as possible." Emerald orbs were serious with a hint of fear lurking in them; the sight confusing the young man. Spears read the question in his eyes and explained. "You are in an exceedingly precarious position right now."

"Satan's minions will start to seek you out, all wanting to be the one to bring about the death of the Demon Slayer." The Father elaborated, shock forming on Ciel's face at the first time having heard this. "Your eradication would earn a demon extraordinarily high favor in Hell with Lucifer and bringing Him one step closer to Armageddon." Large hands cupped the small cheeks, the priest cocking his head to the side. "You need to be able to fight so that you can not only hunt the evil things that go bump in the night, but also so you can protect yourself."

Ciel gasped in surprise as he was suddenly enveloped in a tight embrace of woolen robes; long arms wrapping around and holding him close. Spears cradled the student's head against his shoulder, a hand at the nape of the small neck and fingers trailing into the slate locks. Ciel panicked for a second, taken aback at this sudden display of affection from the usually stoic man. Even though he was surprise, there was nothing about this hug indicated anything sexual or lustful and he felt oddly protected and cared for being held like this by the priest. Ciel relaxed and closed his eyes while inhaling deeply. The man smelled of the church, like incense and ointment.

"I won't let them take you." Father Spears whispered, voice catching in a rare moment of showing emotion. "Not like Vincent; you will not suffer the same fate as your father. I promise you." He said firmly and Ciel could practically feel the man tremble with his desire to will the words into truth. "I will not fail you." The low tone vowed softly.

Then, as quickly as the embrace began, it was over and Ciel stood there as before. He shook his head, seriously wondering if he had just imagined the entire thing, but with the way Father Spears was avoiding his eyes, the student knew what had happened was real. Dagger kneeled to the side, digging through the bag on the ground and pulling out various blades; the sunlight glinting of the polished metal in prism of color.

"Start slow with him, Dagger." The holy man instructed, his cool demeanor back in place as he pulled the spear out of grass. "I want you to train him, not feed your ego." He ordered, shooting the young man a serious look as he passed by. "His life is vital to the survival of all of us." Spears reaffirmed, making his way across the courtyard; mind heavy with thought.

* * *

Crimson eyes narrowed at the entrance of the church; lips pursing together in thought as the lean body inclined against a tree in the courtyard. Clergy entered and exited through the large double doors just even though the campus itself was quiet do to the holiday break for the students. Sebastian hummed quietly as he continued to observe the comings and goings, thinking about how there were so many other things that he should be doing right now instead of standing here watching for one person in particular to appear.

"Enjoying the view?" A smooth voice asked from behind and Sebastian ignored Claude as he stepped to his side. The Lieutenant crossed his arms over his chest as he followed the commander's line of sight. "I must say, Michaelis, I never pegged you as one for ancient cathedral architecture." He goaded with a smirk, Sebastian still not looking away from the church.

"Do you have something important to report or are you so bored that you decided to pester me with your idiocy this morning?" He growled in annoyance and hearing a low chuckle sound in response to his irritation. Claude tapped his chin with a long forefinger as if contemplating on a topic of conversation.

"I do actually." He stated after a moment. "I just came back from seeing Hannah." Claude paused, looking for a reaction of interest from Sebastian, when none came he shrugged and continued. "She was quite upset at the condition in which the triplets returned to her."

"Then the bitch should a bit more careful on the errands she sends them on the next time." He deadpanned, eyes still locked on the entrance doors. Sebastian hissed quietly under his breath as a blonde seminary with black horn-rimmed glasses and priest with long red hair descended the stone steps, whispering in each other's ears. "What does it matter? Their limbs will grow back eventually." He snorted, not the slightest hint of concern to be found. "Fuck the cunt. I couldn't care less what bothers her."

"Hmmmm," Claude hummed, furrowing his brows at the intense stare Sebastian still had on the house of worship. Leaning in carefully, he took a quick sniff of the man's black locks. What he smelled made golden eyes fly wide with surprise. "So it's happened." He whispered lowly. "You smell," sniff, "of Heaven." Sebastian growled and whipped his head around to glare at Claude.

"Yes, it has." He admitted, garnet orbs flashing a threatening magenta that made the math major take a step back. Claude's expression immediately darkened at hearing the news that their target had evolved and was still alive. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at Sebastian from behind crystal spectacles.

"If that is the case," Claude hissed viciously, leaning in to loom over his General. "Then why are we just standing here doing nothing when we could be ripping apart Ciel Phantomhive's precious soul at this very moment?" Sharp fangs extended past enraged lips as anger rolled of the graduate's body in waves at the situation.

A hand shot out and Claude gasped as strong fingers encircled his throat, squeezing roughly to the point of asphyxiation. Sebastian gave a feral growl, his face twisting in pure rage as he lifted his subordinate's body off the ground with a single arm. Pupils narrowed into black slits as Claude desperately clawed at the grip that threatened snap his neck with the slightest twitch.

"Again." Sebastian hissed in an inhuman voice. "You continue to question my authority, Claude Faustus." The hand constricted further, making his prey gagged loudly in protest. Long legs kicked and stretched to reach the ground, the man's struggles only fueling Sebastian's innate desire to conflict more pain.

A noise to the left caught the General's attention and red eyes slid over to notice a group of seniors who had emerged from one of the dorms. He cursed them silently, knowing that he would not have the opportunity punish the insolent Lieutenant in the way he deemed fit with so many witnesses hanging around. Sebastian snorted and released his grip suddenly, the suspended body crashing into the hard ground as his legs crumpled beneath him.

"Go tell Hannah," He began firmly, hovering over Claude as he coughed and rubbed his accosted neck while glaring up. "That should she ever try something like that again, I will rip off the pieces of her that I am sure will not grow back like her beloved, little trio. Understood?" Glowing maroon bore furiously into gold bore as he nodded slightly before picking himself up. "You are dismissed." Sebastian relented, composure returning as he went back to leaning against the tree and watching the church.

Claude hissed lowly under his breath, swallowing the desire to strike the General from behind while he wasn't looking. Instead, the graduate stalked away with fists clenched at his sides, golden eyes flashing a glistening magenta as he fantasized about all the various he could kill Sebastian. A dark smile spread over his face as the Lieutenant reassured himself that it was only a matter of time before the demon's ridiculous obsession with the angel became his undoing.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__First, I am sorry this chapter is late. I'm in a different time zone soooo, updating on time just was not happening. Again, sorry. _

_Onto the next thing, I know a lot of you are asking why Ciel hasn't thought about Sebastian. Well, here's my take on it. Ciel has just discovered that not only is he half angel and has freaking wings, but that he is also God's warrior on earth and that he is the last thing standing to prevent the end of the world. That is ALOT to take in and process, so it's not that he has forgotten about his sweet, sweet Sebastian, but that there is just so much else going on in his life at the moment. _

_Do not fret though! He will remember soon enough and when he does, Ciel is going to need to think up on hell of an excuse for where he's been and why he disappeared in the first place. Anybody wanna let me know what they think he should tell Sebastian? Hehehehe._


	16. Chapter 16

A puff of gray smoke floated up as a happy sigh followed from a puckered mouth. A pink tongue darted out to moisten them before the young man leaned back against the wooden railing of the cabin's porch and turned to look at his companion seated a few feet away. Shaking his mop of bicolored hair, he extended a slender arm to offer up the cigarette.

"You want a drag?" Dagger asked politely, smirking. Ciel frowned at the lit stick and shook his head negatively while waving it away. The senior chuckled at getting the response he expected and took another long drag on the tobacco. "Ahhh, yeah, that's the stuff." He hummed, blowing out more smoke.

"You know that smoking is really bad for you." Ciel informed, glaring at the cigarette as if it would bite him. "It causes cancer; they're pretty much death sticks." Dagger chuckled at the comment, brown eyes sparkling.

"Cancer? Really?" He joshed as blue eyes rolled at him. Reaching over, he playfully poked Ciel in the arm. "Does it keep you up at night worrying about things like being diagnosed with leukemia?" The young man swatted the intrusive hand away, frowning at the conversation they were having.

"You really shouldn't make light of things like that." He admonished, earning a wicked grin in response. "Cancer is nothing to joke about and neither is emphysema, which is what can happen when you smo-"

"Ciel, haven't you figured it out by now that something like smoking is nothing in the grand scheme of things?" He interrupted, flicking the butt away and placing his hands behind his head against the railing to stare skyward. "None of this will matter if we can't keep the forces of Hell at bay." Dagger spoke in a soft contemplative tone; sadness and fear lying under the surface as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Everyone we know and love will suffer horribly if we fail." He breathed.

Ciel glanced down to the ground, letting Dagger's words sink in and knowing he wasn't exaggerating. He worried his lower lip as he once again tried to accept the massive burden that had been placed upon his shoulders. Ciel knew his position; the blessing that had been passed through the Phantomhive bloodline to him and he was proud to uphold that honor. Yet, that didn't quell the feelings of insecurity that arose every time someone mentioned how important his role was in deciding the fate of humanity.

"But no pressure." Dagger's teasing voice breaking through Ciel's thoughts. He looked up to see the blonde grinning broadly at him. "Just the fate of humanity resting on your petite shoulders. No biggie." He purred, poking a long finger at Ciel again who swatted with appendage away even harder than the first time. Dagger laughed out and stood up, stretching long arms over his head before bending over to pick up his sword. "Come on, still plenty more to do." He nodded to the open space in front of them while heading in that direction.

Ciel grumbled lowly, not wanting to have to get back up just to have his ass make contact with the cold ground again in a few minutes. Father Spears had not been lying; Dagger was an excellent swordsman. His skill with various types of blades was astonishing whether it was swinging the broad sword, lunging with a fencing rapier or throwing short knives at a target; the black banged blonde had more than earned his nickname. Ciel on the other hand, was having a little more difficulty getting used to the differences between fencing and other types of weaponry.

To begin with, the weight of the blade was twice that of the fencing foil he had grown up using and as a result, the young man's center of balance was always off. This led to Ciel having to constantly readjust his position for offensive strikes and defensive moves which in turn made him vulnerable to all of Dagger's attacks. On the upside, having trained in the sport of fencing for so many years, Ciel was incredibly light on his feet; however, no matter how fast he was, his instructor was always just a little bit quicker.

Standing a few feet apart and facing one another; Ciel picked at the edge of the blade in his possession. The steel glistened in the sunlight as he tightened his fingers around the hilt of the sword Dagger had given him to train with. Lips pursed as he wondered how this round would be any different than the last fourteen in which he had lost pitifully and had ended up in various positions on the ground with his opponent's sharp tip digging into his back, chest, and one time, his left butt cheek.

"You know," Dagger began, rolling his wrist holding the sword as he started to circle around Ciel slowly. "If you would just release your wings, your angelic strength would make using that heavy thing much easier on you." Blue eyes shot up and glared at the senior, making him chuckle at the murderous stare. "I'm just saying." He defended himself, coming to stand in front of Ciel again.

"Yeah, well," he muttered, still examining the sword as if looking for an imperfection of some sort. Ciel didn't feel like explaining how he wasn't looking forward to the enduring the excruciating pain again that came with releasing his wings. The disturbing memory from the first time he produced them on his own accord still fresh in his mind.

Also, he had reasoned that if angelic blood ran within his veins then he should be able to defend himself just fine without transforming completely. In a way, it was now a personal challenge for Ciel to show Dagger and Father Spears that he could and would defeat them in practice without the extra assistance they seemed to want him to embrace so badly.

"I think you're just afraid I might actually beat you by my own human skill." He purred, hoping to distract Dagger from the annoying topic of why he didn't want to shift over. Ciel grinned cunningly as he widened his stance in a defensive position; the sword now being held out in front of his body with both hands wrapped firmly around the hilt.

"Oh, really?" Dagger asked in amusement as an eyebrow arched skeptically. He began to slowly walk to the left, keeping a good amount of distance between them in case Ciel decided to lunge forward all of a sudden. The young man's body stayed relaxed, his steps fluid and calm as if there were no danger as another goaded him into a fight. "Maybe you're right." He hummed, closing the space between them by an inch.

Ciel watched Dagger continue to circle him; blue eyes following every tiny movement the senior made. He was looking for an opening, anything that would allow him to land a blow and possibly gain the upper hand for once in their practice. Ciel noticed how Dagger's attention flicked for a split second to the forest nearby and it was in this moment that the junior decided to strike.

Raising the blade high to the left, Ciel lead with his right shoulder as he barreled forward at his unsuspecting opponent. The natural heftiness of the sword only added to his momentum as he swung it downwards in what could only be described as a fatal blow to the fleshy part of one's torso. Ciel grit his teeth as he concentrated on maintaining control of both his speed and accuracy of the steel and failed to notice how Dagger spun on his heel at the last possible moment; avoiding the attack entirely.

Seeing that he had missed his mark, the frustrated young man fully intended to whirl back around and use physics to his advantage. The kinetic energy that was no longer necessary for charging in one direction would be focused on an upward counter strike that had the potential of landing Dagger on his back. Grunting, Ciel quickly turned; however, found himself lacking the physical strength to whip the blade skyward. Instead he stumbled; the tip of his weapon catching in the ground as the rest of his body moved forward. Ciel yelped as he landed with a heavy thud into dirt, splayed hands breaking his fall as his chest slammed down.

"Oh, my God!" Dagger laughed, taking a few steps back to clutch his stomach as hilarity took over him. He shook from head to toe under the murderous glare of his pupil. "That was," laugh, "too," snort, "Oh-ha!" Dagger gasped for air and started laughing all over again.

Ciel growled and pushed himself up before grabbing on the sword again. Jaw clenched and knuckles white, he advanced one more time; determined to win a match despite his past failures. Dagger's head whipped up suddenly; his gaze fixed on the edge of the forest.

"Wait." His palm rose up, halting the young man in his steps. Brown eyes narrowed as he tried to see further into the tree line. "Someone is coming." He murmured, serious stare never straying from the woods.

Ciel's body tensed as he followed Dagger's line of sight to the opening where a small path lay. He had walked it before with Father Spears when they had first made the trek up the mountain over a week ago. The question was; who was coming through the dense brush this time? A friend? An ally? Or an enemy? The last question caused adrenaline to course through Ciel's veins and the muscles between his shoulder blades twitched as the wings underneath begged to be brought forth.

He grit his teeth at the uncomfortable burning sensation beneath the surface of his skin; remembering how painful the experience had been the last time they had burst for from his body. The angelic side of him instinctively wanted Ciel to shift over and protect himself and others from danger; however, he mentally fought back and instead gripped the sword tighter.

They watched intently as the sounds of footsteps grew louder; easily making out two distinctive sets. One was rhythmic and sure, while the second was light and erratic as the strangers made their way closer to the pair of young men who now stood ready for combat at the slightest provocation.

Ciel narrowed his eyes as the first shadowed figure came into view; short in stature and with a lumpy back. This was the one with the solid steps as it placed each foot down with precision and steadiness. The latter moved quickly behind, its build taller than the prior and not as hunched over. Ciel blinked rapidly in disbelief as they stepped into the sunlight and laugh bubbled up from his throat when he recognized them.

"Finny!" He cried out as soon as he saw the blonde altar boy. Green eyes looked up, sparkling as a wide grin spread over the cheerful face at hearing his name called. Ciel immediately looked to who followed and became even more excited. "Alois!" He laughed again, feeling like a fool for having been so on edge only moments ago.

Dagger relaxed his stance and lowered his sword. He knew Finny from past interactions with the church; however, he had never laid eyes on the bouncy blonde following in the altar boy's wake. Until, this Alois kid proved not a threat, he planned to watch him like a hawk. Brown orbs following warily as the blonde spun around, hands gripping the straps of his backpack as he gazed skyward in awe.

"So this is where you've been the whole time?" Alois asked to anyone who would answer. "It sure is remote." He observed before taking in a deep breath and sighing. "And the air is so clean too." The twirling stopped so he could stand in front of a grinning Ciel. "Man, I thought you were going to angel boot camp; not a spa retreat." Alois chuckled as he reached out and hugged his best friend.

Ciel eagerly reciprocated, happy at having some form of normalcy return to his life. With everything that had happened in the short span of time, the young man felt like his entire world had been turned upside down. Yet, having Alois around was the one thing that was a constant reminder that he was still Ciel Phantomhive, the college student and not just the Demon Slayer.

"Dude, I gotta say that I missed you." He informed Alois, releasing him and stepping back to take a look at the jovial blonde. Ciel took a deep shaky breath, feeling oddly emotional all of a sudden.

"Of you missed me." Alois stated matter of factly. "I miss myself when I'm asleep." The characteristically bold comment made Ciel roll his eyes and pointed in the direction of Dagger and Finny who were having what looked to be a pleasant conversation a couple yards away.

"So, why is Finny loaded up like a mule?" He asked, nodding towards the giant duffle bag being slipped from the altar boy's back with help from Dagger. It must have weighed twice that of the slim young man; however, he seemed no more exhausted than Alois who had only carried his own backpack up the mountain. "And for that matter, how did you get here?" Ciel cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Spears told me I could visit, remember?" He reminded, the business major blushing as he suddenly recalled having the conversation about Alois visiting him before they left the church at St. Victoria's University. "Anyways, Spears sent a messenger saying that you guys needed food and supplies and that I should accompany him up here." Ciel hummed over the explanation as another question popped into his head.

"Wait!" He ordered, holding a hand up. "Father Spears sent a messenger?" Ciel asked doubtfully. "What sort of messenger? We don't have any cell service up here and I sure as hell haven't seen a FedEx guy around these parts." Alois giggled in response.

"Pigeon." He answered, pausing to let the information sink in. "Spears sent it by carrier pigeon to some Father Sutcliff." Alois continued, leaning close to whisper in Ciel's ear. "Dude, that red headed priest has got to be the biggest drag queen I have ever seen. How the hell was he ever accepted into the Holy Order?" Aquamarine eyes were wide as they searched cobalt blue with the seriousness of the question.

"I've wondered the exact same thing!" Ciel burst out laughing as slew of giggles joined in. Sighing happily, he hefted the broad sword in his hand and motioned for Alois to follow him. "Come on, let's get you settled in and have a snack. Then we can visit." The two walked side by side in silence while the blonde casually eyed the long blade carried nonchalantly next to him.

"Is that your sword?" He asked as the approached the cabin steps. Ciel nodded, glancing down at the metal, even if it was only a borrowed one from Dagger; he still liked to think of it as his for the time being. "It's awfully big." Alois observed mischievously, icy blue shining bright with mirth. "Ever put somebody's eye out with it?"

Ciel shot him an incredulous look over his shoulder as the entered the small cabin. He placed the sword next to the front door on a pile of wood and kicked off his shoes. The warmth from the low burning fire seeped into his cold joints and Ciel sighed in contentment at the thought of a hot shower and warm cup of tea later. A snicker from Alois had him stopping at the bedroom door and turning around to see the blonde tentatively touching the shiny blade.

"It's really long and hard, Ciel." He admired, glancing to his annoyed friend. "Do you get to poke a lot of stuff with it?" A snort of laughter erupted from Alois's throat at his own childish jokes. "Do you have to use both hands when you-"

"Alois, really! What is your malfunction?" Ciel almost shouted at having dealt with the immature behavior enough at this point. He loved Alois, he really did, but sometimes the blonde just didn't know when to quit. "It's a weapon, not a dick!" The student reinforced, hoping that Father Spears wasn't anywhere nearby to overhear this insane conversation.

Why Alois was so bent on treating the sword like a penis, Ciel would never know. However, a slow smirk spread over his face as an idea came to fruition on how to keep his friend's dirty mind occupied for the time being so he could at least shower in peace. Stepping into the bathroom, he called out from the inside.

"But if you want, you can shove it up your butt and see how that works out for you." Ciel suggested playfully, shutting the door behind him before a response could be given. As he let the hot water run over his tired body, he snickered at the image of Alois standing in the living room trying all sorts of different ways to shove the long sword up his ass.

* * *

Slender fingers ran through damp slate locks and Ciel reached over to grab a snack cake from the box placed between him and Alois on the bed. He munched happily on the sugary-chocolatey goodness, realizing that he was currently ingesting something close to contraband inside the small cabin. Father Spears had made a point of only stocking up on healthy foods during Ciel's training and sweets were something he had strictly forbidden. However, as the young man swallowed the last of the cake and licked the cellophane wrapper clear of any leftover crumbs, he found it difficult to care about breaking such a ridiculous rule.

"Wow, you inhaled that." Alois observed from his cross legged seat near the foot of the mattress. He pushed the box closer to his friend who nodded and eagerly took another packet. "Let me guess, Spears won't let you contaminate your pure little body with any junk food, am I right?" He laughed as Ciel proceeded to stuff the entire thing in his mouth in one go and making sounds of enjoyment to confirm that theory.

Alois bounced on the bed a bit, testing out it's firmness and he smirked at the squeaking sound the old springs made before giving his friend an impish look. Ciel swallowed the rest of his cake quickly and shook his head in a negative manner to whatever was going on inside the blonde's rascally mind. Alois's expression fell and he pouted at having his idea shot down before it was even voiced.

"So, you and Father Spears sleep in the same room?" He asked, glancing at the neatly made bed a few feet away from them. "If these walls could talk." Alois state thoughtfully in a dreamy tone, hands clapping together dramatically into his chest. "They would say," he paused letting the silence drag on as the finish to his observation. "Yep, nothing at all." He giggled while Ciel wrinkled his nose at the innuendo that something of an amorous nature actually might have taken place between him and the priest.

"Geez, Alois." He exhaled in exasperation and taking a sip of hot tea. "Even when you're getting laid on a regular basis, all you ever think about is sex." The blonde nodded enthusiastically, not even attempting to argue the subject of his virtue.

"Yeah." He exhaled proudly, patting his belly. "Claude is drilling me good and hard every night." Alois giggled as Ciel shuddered at the mental image of his friend being taking from behind by the math major. "Oh! That reminds me!" He exclaimed suddenly, fingers snapping together as the thought appeared in his mind.

"Oh God, what?" Ciel groaned, preparing himself for lord only knows what was about to come out of the precocious student's mouth. Alois smirked as he leaned in to stare into the skeptical cobalt orbs.

"Guess who I saw just hanging around the courtyard the other day?" He waited for an answer, but only got a shrug instead. "Sebastian." Alois breathed, watching as the blood drained from Ciel's face and mouth gaping open silently at the name. He frowned as he searched the remorseful blue orbs; putting the pieces together. "He doesn't know where you are, does he?" Alois asked gently as Ciel averted his eyes.

Reaching out, the blonde gently grabbed the young man's hand and squeezed lightly, "Hey, Ciel?" Alois began softly. "Did something happen between you guys? Did you have a fight?" Slate hair swung back and forth as the small head shook in response and he pursed his lips in thought. "It's OK. When you get back you can talk to him and explain everything. I'm sure he'll forgive you." Alois comforted, petting Ciel's forearm and giving an encouraging smile. "I mean, how bad could it have been?" He added for good measure.

Ciel gazed back at the reassuring face of his friend; not sure where to start. He hadn't actually thought about Sebastian or that night until now; a fact that had him feeling incredibly guilty. However, he had been so preoccupied with concentrating on training and accepting the fact that he was part of blood lineage so old it made Methuselah look like a newborn that the events of had had transpired that evening before between him and Sebastian seemed almost like a dream. Yet, hearing Alois say his lover's name out loud had opened the floodgates of Ciel's mind and his chest ached at the beautiful memories of experiencing the physical act of making love for the first time.

A breath caught in his throat as he recalled what it had felt like to have Sebastian moving inside him. His ears roared with the sounds of soft pants, low moans of pleasure and wet skin colliding over and over again. Eyes shut tightly as Ciel licked his lips, hoping to somehow still taste the spicy scent of Sebastian there. His arms felt empty, wanting to hold and be held by the graduate once again.

How could he have forgotten about this? How did something so wondrous as what he and Sebastian had shared that night slip his mind? All his life, Ciel had wanted to feel love and passion for someone else and when it had finally happened, he had disappeared into the darkness without a word as to why. True, there had been extenuating circumstances, but that didn't make his actions right or make Sebastian feel any less hurt. Ciel moaned pitifully as he realized the severity of what he had done and the fact that he couldn't tell the man he loved the whole truth.

"It's so much more complicated than you can ever imagine." He lamented, face being buried in his hands as he tried to decide where to start. "He doesn't know anything about all this angel stuff or where I ran off to this week." Ciel rambled on while Alois grew more confused with each passing phrase. "I should have at least called him or something. I'm such an asshole." He berated himself viciously, fingernails digging into his forehead as if to peel away the skin.

"Hey, Ciel. Look at me." Alois ordered softly, alarmed by what he saw and heard. Sad cobalt met icy blue as Ciel's hands dropped limply away and the blonde gave another light squeeze. "You are not an asshole." He stated confidently. "Trust me, I know assholes. I've dated most of them." Alois joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I really am though." Ciel argued back weakly, shoulders slumping in defeat. "I left with Father Spears to come here and never once did I think about contacting Sebastian." He looked away to gaze out the window at the setting sun, chewing the pink lower lip with apprehension. "He must be so worried." Alois shook his head, feeling like he was missing some important part of the story.

"I don't get it." He admitted finally. "Why are you so worked up about this? You've only been gone a week and you two were only dating a little while. It's not like you-ohhhh." Alois's jaw dropped as Ciel gave him the most pained look he had ever witnessed. The immense self-blame in his friend's blue eyes said it all and suddenly it dawned on him what the real issue was. "Ohhhhh, oh! Yeah. Well, that's great. You finally got your first time out of the way, so the next time you fuck it will feel that much better." He approved while nodding.

Ciel rolled his eyes and blushed; embarrassed by how trivial his friend was making the loss of his virginity out to be. Maybe for Alois, giving away his innocence had been a simple decision that hadn't taken much thought as to the 'who' or 'where', but to him, it had been the culmination of many years waiting for the right person and it was a special moment he wanted to cherish forever.

"It wasn't something I just did to 'get out of the way." He corrected, not liking how Alois made his first time sound seedy and cheap.

"I know, I know!" He laughed, palms raised up to signal defeat. Catching Ciel's eyes once again, Alois smiled kindly at his best friend. "You were waiting for the right person and it's great that you found him." The blonde scooted closer to sit next to the young man and slung a comforting arm around the small shoulders. "I hope it was everything you wanted it to be." Ciel chanced a look at his friend and quickly turned away; face heating up rapidly at the sincerity he saw there.

"It was." He whispered, mind lost in thoughts of that night again. "It was beautiful; he was beautiful and I felt beautiful. Sebastian held me close and worshipped every part of my body, heart and soul." Ciel released a heavy sigh; a sound mixed with longing and sadness. "He kissed away my fears and I told him I loved him." Looking back to Alois's astonished face. "And then he made love to me all over again."

"I, ummm, yeah," Alois fumbled, looking away and blushing at the deeply personal confession. He plenty of experience with simple hookups and basic relationships, but nothing ever coming close to emotional bliss and connection that Ciel had just described. "So, can I ask when this all happened? I mean, you two hadn't been officially dating that long." Giving him a pointed look and making air quotes around the word 'dating'.

"Remember the night of the Harvest Festival?" Ciel began slowly, locking their eyes together and refusing to look away now. "Well, after Sebastian and I returned from the woods I had to take care of his wounds." Alois's brow furrowed at the information and the student quickly explained. "I ran into some jerks in the forest and Sebastian saved me." Ciel held his breath for a second, hoping the excuse would be accepted. Alois nodded after a minute, seemingly satisfied with the level of detail provided.

"We got to talking and I realized that I was being foolish for waiting. Especially since the person I had been saving myself for all these years was right in front of me." A warm smile spread over his face at the memory. Taking a deep breath, "So, we did it. I gave myself to him and I have no doubt in my mind that I made the right decision." Ciel voiced firmly, agreeing with his words wholeheartedly.

Alois hummed as he thought over the story. It sure seemed like his friend was happy having lost his virginity to the graduate, so what was Ciel so upset about? Suddenly, everything made sense as the blonde put the dates together and he sat back to gape at this best friend. He ran the timeline through his mind once more before opening his big mouth, knowing that if he messed this theory up there would be hell to pay.

"Wait, the night of the Harvest Festival was the same night you called me at Oh-Dark Hundred vomiting up blood in the middle of campus." Alois spoke slowly, watching Ciel's expression closely for any signs that he was way off base with his hypothesis. No visible protest told him that he was correct in his next thought as well. "So, the night you went all metamorphis-like was the same night you lost your virginity to Sebastian." Again, no reaction. "So, that means that you just got up in the middle of the night and disappeared without a word and Sebastian got to wake up the next morning to an empty bed." Alois let out a low whistle and shook his head in disapproval. "Wow, I get it now why you feel so bad."

Ciel hung his head in shame, even though he knew he wasn't really to blame for having rushed out of the dorm in the first place. It was like what Dagger had said earlier over the student's chastising over smoking; in the grand scheme of things stuff like relationships and drama didn't matter. Situations that usually seemed all encompassing and life ending were superficial in comparison with what Ciel knew now. If he didn't concentrate and do his best, then everything on this earth and all the people he had ever cared about would be plunged into eternal darkness and suffering; that included Sebastian too.

Even though Ciel knew how important his actions were now in deciding humanity's fate, he still wanted to have Sebastian in his life. He could accept the duty placed upon him by his family and defend the world against the evils of Hell, but he still craved the chance of having a real relationship with another person. Ciel had spent most of his life wondering what it would feel like to be whole and completely loved by someone else. He knew he was loved by his aunt and his friends; yet, even with all that, the young man had always felt like he had been missing some. That there was hole somewhere in his life that could only be filled by that one special person. Sebastian was that person.

But how was he supposed to have a relationship with someone when the most basic foundation of that was honesty and communication? He wasn't allowed to tell anyone about what he was or what he did, so did that mean his dream of sharing his life with someone he loved was never to be a reality? Ciel let out a depressed sigh as he wondered how his parents had done it.

"Of course." He whispered in awe, eyes wide as he repeated the epiphany in his mind. Ciel couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this before now. Alois knitted his brows together in confusion at the odd statement. "Alois." Ciel turned to look at his friend. "I need to go take care of something. You OK here by yourself for a bit?" The blonde nodded slowly, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Okaaaaay." Alois drawled out as Ciel slid off the edge of the bed and stretched his back. "I'll be fine, but where are you going?" The young man turned and gave him a bright smile.

"To have a little chat with Father Spears." Ciel replied, crossing the room while continuing. "My dad had to of told my mom something other than the actual truth about being the Demon Slayer before they fell in love and got married, right?" Alois cocked to his side and thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Exactly! And who better to find out what that was than someone who actually knew my father and everything about him." Ciel grinned back over his shoulder at his friend as he stepped through the door.

Ciel walked down the hallway, grabbing his coat as he exited the cabin. The early evening air was chilly, but he didn't have far to walk as a few hundred yards away sat the small chapel. The priest was most definitely there and if by some off chance Father Spears wasn't, Ciel was more than willing to sit and wait until the man showed up. In the student's mind, he had been patient long enough and it was about time he learned all there was to know about his parents. Who they were, how they stayed together as a couple despite his father's duty as the Demon Slayer and of course, their untimely deaths.

Yes, it was about time Ciel was told about all these things and as he closed the old heavy door behind him and scanned the small space of the chapel, a small smirk spread over his face. Tonight, he planned to have all these questions finally answered.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ OK, OK, I know, you all want some hot and heavy SebbyxCiel action and it seems like it's never going to get there. Yet! Believe it or not, more smutty goodness is coming, but right now I have a plot to get through. And Alois is busy trying to find a way to get Ciel's sword up his bum (yeah, I don't know how that is going to work out for him)._

_Anyways, you guys have all given me lots and lots of great theories about this story. I love to read them and hear what you have to say, so keep them coming! As for what is happening next week, I've got another one for you. Who do you think killed Vincent and Rachel? _

_Ciel is gonna find out in the next chapter!_


End file.
